


Crimson Crown

by DespicableTia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespicableTia/pseuds/DespicableTia
Summary: Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)This is my first story, it was started in 2012 and still ongoing, you can see the changes in writing style as you progress through the chapters due to me gaining some sense of maturity over the years. Please let me know your thoughts, I really appreciate it! This story is my baby. Thank you😊
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater/Tanya, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Venom Lava

**Rosalie's POV**

I could remember the fire as it coursed through my veins that night. The pain. The unbearable and unimaginable pain. I screamed in agony as I felt that venomous lava flow from the bites littering my neck and my arms. It travelled, that fire, to every inch of my being. Not a single cell was spared. It travelled to my head, my chest, my stomach, my legs. Down, down, down it went until it reached the very soles of my feet. I kept screaming and screaming but my strained voice fell on deaf ears. No one put out the flames.

I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know if I had been there for hours, days or weeks but it seemed endless. Carlisle told me that in reality I had been in that state for only three days. My heart beat would soar each time a new wave of fire ran through my body. My pulse was no longer a pulse but a speeding force to be reckoned with. Until just as the fire faded away to slow burning embers, the speeding force came to an abrupt halt. The slow embers died. The pulse died.

I remember waking up and feeling that painful ache in my throat. It was a thirst that felt like no matter how much I tried it would remain unquenched. One thing I knew for certain was that that this thirst wasn't for water. No, it was a thirst for something sweeter, thicker, more velvety and _darker._ Something which had much more sustenance than mere ordinary water.

But I resisted that temptation. Carlisle helped me by explaining what I had become, why I had become _this._ I was wronged by those who should never have wronged me and Carlisle was there to save me. But am I saved? Maybe. But it doesn't feel like it. I feel trapped. A glitch in time. An anomaly. Never ageing, never moving forward. Stuck in the body of an 18 year old but carrying the memories of things which have happened in the past 79 years.

Ignoring the thirst, there was only one other thing on my mind at the time. Revenge. Believe me it was sweet as it was painful. Hmmm... that's how I would describe _her_ as well _._ Sweet but oh so very painful. Sweet because she never gives up trying to worm her way into my non- beating heart but painful because in my heart is where she actually belongs but I can't allow here to reside there. She's not mine. She's _his._

The night I was _changed_ everything I ever wanted was ripped from me and I was forced to live an existence seen as monstrous by others and by myself. Why can't she see us as that? What is wrong with her? Does she have no sense of self preservation whatsoever? Does she not see how dangerous we are to her? How dangerous he is to her?

All the lies I _have_ to tell her. Make her believe that I _hate_ her. How I have to hide how I feel because everyone believes that she's Edward's salvation but I know she exists to be my saviour.

He has been lonely longer than me and I know how that feels. The long days and nights which blend into one another as the sun sets and rises. A continuous monotonous circle where there's no sense of time just a feeling of light and dark and then light again. On and on and on.

She gives him purpose. Helps him break that circle. While I watch them with a secretive eye to make sure he doesn't break her.

She should break away from us. Away from monster and demons and things that go bump in the night. Things that _shouldn't_ exist. But she loves him. A reason I don't do anything. She loves _him_.

And it hurts and I ache.

Emmett. A blessing in the disguise of a boulder. A constant companion. My very own Amelia Pond. He secretly loves it when I call him that.

When I was first changed, Carlisle had hoped that I would be Edward's mate. I said it back then and I still say it now. Never in a million years. So when I found Emmett nearly mauled to death, he looked into my eyes with so much hope and awe that that one look caused a bond. There's a saying that when our souls are made, they mingle freely with each other, create relationships and bonds. Then those souls are put into vessels, bodies if you will. Some souls never meet again but the fortunate ones do and that instant connection can be felt soul deep. Emmett must have been my soul brother.

I changed him because I couldn't let him die. My soul wouldn't let him die.

When I had nearly reached my boiling point with Carlisle's insistence of me and Edward being together, me and Emmett came up with the conspiracy of the century. We pretended to be mates. And the pretence was never given up. Even when Alice and Jasper joined the family. To them all me and Emmett are True mates, Soul mates.

So when Bella came along, Emmett could see the changes in me and he just _knew._ He was there when the ache was too much, when the distance was/is too much. He knows exactly what to say and when to say it. In front of the family he becomes the 'jokester' and someone who doesn't take things seriously but I know that deep down he has more understanding of emotions, well my emotions anyway, than Jasper and he's the one with the empathy gift! Soul deep bond I tell you.

And there's the girl with another soul deep bond. For my soul it's deep. For hers? Not really.

Isabella Swan. Clumsy, selfless, beautiful, annoying, sweet, kind, torturous and _oblivious_ Isabella swan.

Guess life can be a bigger bitch than me.


	2. An artists muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Bella's POV**

To have to hide is one of the most frightening experiences you can go through because once you're caught you have to suffer the consequences.

To have to lie is one of the most heart-breaking things you can ever do since the lie is what can keep your beloved alive.

 _She_ doesn't know how I feel. How can she when here I am playing 'happy couples' with her so called 'brother.' Urgh! How he infuriates me! How can Carlisle do that to her! All these lies about who she is and where she's from! How do I tell her that she was meant for me when I KNOW that she hates me? Hates me because she thinks I'm a danger to her 'family' and that they are a danger to me.

She thinks she's a monster! How can she even think that?! Edward believes that it's true as well, that they are soulless creatures of the night. Created to hunt and kill for their own satisfaction. The only soulless creatures I know are Carlisle and the Volturi.

Rosalie. How can she think she's a monster, when I have seen her soul and the purity that it is. How can she think that I would fall for bronze when gold is far worthier? And what is bronze but merely a distant shadow of gold. How I hate to lie to her! But what can I do, until the time is right I have to lie, hide who I am and pretend with that possessive arrogant twit that I am _his_ so that I can get information to release Rose from the unknown chains that they have bound her with.

That bastard Aro. He stole the throne of the vampire world away from the rightful owner. The owner who is the _real_ father of my Rose.

The whole thing is a complete mess, one moment I was an ignorant human and now I'm a human with the knowledge of all things vampire. But at least I found _her_ through all of this even though she doesn't know who I am yet and who she is for that matter. But even if she knows the truth about me would she be with me? Can I jeopardise the happiness she has with Emmett?

RAGE. That's what I feel whenever I think about it. Her father explained everything to me. The real vampire ruler by right. King Royce. There's so much uncertainty that I don't know what's going to happen. At least this keeps Alice's visions at bay since no decisions have been made. Keeping under the radar is what will keep my _Love_ alive.

Before I became aware of the vampires, she was a regular visitor in my unconscious mind. Dreams of her would be a blessing in the nights. A beam of light surrounding the darkest depths of my unconscious realm. The first time I dreamt of her I had just turned 17 and still living in Phoenix with Renee. There was a storm that night and I was cowering under my duvet trying to block out the sound of the cruel thunder and the flashes of lightening. Slowly I was overcome with sleep but I was still restless. Tossing and turning and dreaming of nightmares until the nightmares ceased into the most glorious vision I had ever seen.

I was in some kind of forest, brown and green hazed past me as I ran trying to get out of there and just as my luck would have it, there was a storm pelting me through the canopy of leaves above. There was no destination and no sense of escape. I ran and ran until my personality thought it would be wise to make an appearance now, so I tripped on an exposed root. I had closed my eyes waiting for the ground to make violent contact with my face but it never happened. Instead I felt arms wrap around my waist and a body pulling me upright. I opened my eyes and was stunned.

Right there was what only could be described as the existence of why the word Goddess was ever created. An oval face with a slightly square chin, full light pink lips pulled back into a loving smirk with the hint of a dimple on her right cheek, a perfectly angular nose which looked sculpted by the great Michelangelo himself, though none of his other creations could hold a candle to her. Hair the colour of the most glorious bright gold you could ever find, like the finest wheat grown in the gardens of heaven since no mortal wheat could compare to it. Eyes the colour of liquid gold which were begging to be the muse of a thousand poets and I believe that they may have been at some point or other. I just wanted to be lost in those eyes, to drown in them and then never resurface. But then I heard her voice.

"Bella, why are you so clumsy?" she mused while an adoring smile adorned those luscious lips.

That voice, low but with a tinkling undertone and a slight husk. A voice which would bring the mightiest of warriors to his knees just so that he could hear it once more and die a happy death.

I couldn't answer her since I was still drowning in her eyes but then I felt a tug in my mind and my vision was fading. I screamed for her to stay and tell me who she was but my conscious mind had other ideas. Damn you consciousness!

That day I awoke feeling as though I had just found the most precious thing on Earth only then to find out that she was lost herself but didn't know it.

Now I ache for her to show me at least some form of kindness instead of the hostility which seems to sweep off of her in waves whenever I'm near. Ahh the difference of her in my dreams and what she is in my waking world is so huge at times I think my dreaming mind is insane. But then I remember the stories of what happened to her and I begin to understand that this is what they made her, not what she really is. So I wait and I hope.

Rosalie Hale. Beautiful, serene, magnificent, inspiring, lush, kind, hurtful, pained, cold and _lost_ Rosalie Hale.

Guess life made her a bitch but I was gonna change that real soon.


	3. Got myself back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. So. Many. Trees. I glanced over at Charlie who was intently watching the road as we drove in his cruiser on the way home (well my original home I guess.) He must have sensed my brief glance since he spoke.

"Erm Bells?"

"yeah char-Dad?"

He looks at me with an apprehensive look on his face at my slip of his name. Yup he really doesn't like me calling him by his name. The look softens to a small grin when he sees the blush on my face. Why can't I have a nonchalant look on my face like any other normal teenage kid? But nope my poker face is still non-existent as well as my understanding of poker itself. Why can't I be cool?

He must have sensed my embarrassment because he chuckled lightly before answering.

"I got you a welcome home gift!" He beamed at me before turning his attention back onto the road. "I hope you like it Bells since it's gonna be your companion for a while."

I groaned inwardly praying to all the higher deities (hoping one will exist and listen) that it isn't a living animal. I'm clumsy enough to fall over inanimate objects but with an animal that moves I'm sure my life will become an obstacle course.

I'm just going to grab a drink from the fridge. THUD. Nope changed my mind I'd rather trip over the dog/sheep we own and fall face first into the fried door instead. That would be the story of my life. _But that face plant though._

Home is supposed be my safe haven, where I can memorise where everything is so that I know to avoid it. Like Charlie for instance.

"Oh! And Sue is making Lasagne since it's your fave and all, and Leah and Seth have been waiting all week for you to come. Especially Seth, bless him, he just wants to meet his new sister." He smiled while speaking throughout. It was nice to see him so happy again. It had been a while. I don't think he's been this happy since before mom left with me. But now he's happy, he wants everyone else to be happy which just brings out his nosey police side soooooooo I think avoiding him for a while will be nice because when it comes to Charlie, the embarrassment of others is a foreign concept. He has the power to even make a nun blush, unintentionally of course, and believe me she sure wished she had taken up a vow of silence as well as abstinence.

I smile and look at the wedding band on his finger which was gripping the steering wheel. Sue and Dad married about six months ago. I was supposed to attend the wedding but I came down with some nasty bug and couldn't make it. Charlie was heartbroken but I guessed I made it up to him by deciding to come live with him while Mom and her new husband, Phil, travel the states.

After a short drive we reached the house. Dad pulled over into the driveway and switched of the engine. He opened his door then came round and opened mine. Still a gentleman. He then went to the trunk and pulled out my suitcases. I didn't bring many clothes since the weather here and the weather in Phoenix was a complete opposite.

Looking at the doorway I saw a tall lean boy standing there with a massive grin. He had a young face with a copper-toned complexion. No noticeable flaws marred his features and he was supporting a crew cut. He had high cheekbones and the most dark brown eyes I had ever seen which were twinkling with eagerness. The only thing contrasting with his child-likeness was the toned muscles of his arms which were visible due to the fact he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with some knee length black cargo shorts.

Dad came over to me with the bags and we walked towards the door. The boy with the impish grin pulled me into a hug as soon as I was near enough.

"BELLA!" Woah, he lifted me off the ground for a couple of seconds and then placed me back. I was momentarily stunned. I had never met anyone as friendly as him before. He pulled his hand out for a handshake.

As always my blush thought it was now time to rear its shameful head and I heard Seth laugh like a buffoon as I shook his hand.

"Hey Charlie, she has your blush," a girl spoke as we were ushered into the living room. Leah I'm guessing.

She looked like Seth but she was taller. Way taller. About 6'1 to my 5'4 and Seths' 5'11. I could tell she was toned, not as pronounced as her brother but still definitive. Her eyes were lighter than Seth's but still brown. They held an intensity that was almost Soul bearing but they were shadowed with weariness. Not as friendly as Seth but still friendly. Her hair was chin length and raven black just like Seth's. Her high cheek bones were predominating too. She was no doubt beautiful and could rival any supermodel but she didn't hold a candle to the blonde goddess in my dreams. Yes I was still dreaming of her but getting nowhere of finding out who she was!

Leah stuck her hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella." She smiled with the left side of her lips pointing upwards so it was more of a smirk. A friendly smirk.

I shook her hand. It was really warm like an open fire but it was comforting.

"You too Leah" I replied with a smile and of course a blush.

Just then a woman who looked a lot like Leah only older and slightly more rounder bustled in from the kitchen into the living room. Her smile echoed that of Seth's and she hugged me though less fiercely than her son.

"Hey Sue, it's nice to see you again"

"You too Bella" She pulled me out of her arms just as Charlie came back down from putting my bags in my room. Everyone sat and talked for a while exchanging pleasantries with me and asking me questions about myself though Leah not so much. She wasn't really the talkative type so I didn't feel any coldness from her.

After a while we went to the kitchen and ate. It felt good to have an actual family meal surrounded by people and their idle chatter. It felt...homey.

Before I knew it, it was late and I was back in my own room after saying my goodnights to everyone. As soon as I was done with my nightly ritual of brushing my teeth and changing into some PJ bottoms and a tank top, I was out like a light before my head hit my pillow.

It was dark at first. No vision, no light no nothing until it felt like I was opening my eyes. I was near a babbling brook in a clearing which was enclosed by the army of trees covering its perimeter. I sat atop a rock near the edge of the flow of water. The sound of the brook was peaceful like the sound of a mother lulling her child to sleep with lullabies. It was serene and beautiful. But why was I here? Not that I minded but still...wait, I looked at the heavy cover of trees in the distance. I was waiting for something. I hear a rustling sound coming from the area I was looking at. No I was waiting for someone.

The sound seemed to be getting louder and then _she_ stepped out into the clearing. Her halo like hair seemed to glorify her exquisite face even more as she stepped more into the light, away from the shadows of the trees. I held my breath as the first ray of sunshine hit her. No way. She seemed to be glowing. Not like the dazzling of diamonds but more like the moonlight. An inner glow.

She walked slowly towards me. I could feel my heart synchronising with every step she took only to become faster when she seemed nearer and nearer. She reached me where I was perched on the rock and sat on the rock opposite me. She reached out her hand and placed it softly on my cheek. Her hand felt warm but for some reason I felt as though it should have be cooler. So I ask her.

"Why aren't you cold?"

She seemed to ponder about this while being confused at the same time. But she didn't say anything. Her liquid gold eyes stared into my chocolate ones while her thumb stroked my cheek. I sighed. So content. I could sit here like this forever. I could sit here with...

"Who are you? What's your name?" I asked her that question again. I so want to know. So desperately want to know! Ignorance is NOT bliss. What fool said that? Ignorance is torture! The sweetest torture in my current predicament but torture no less.

She leant forward, those plump lips were mere inches away from mine. She breathed out and I could taste her breath on my tongue. But I can't describe it. It was like I could taste it but not taste it at the same time. Weird.

"So close Bella, You're so close..." she whispered but the vision started to tunnel back into black again. I can hear my mind practically screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. My eyes slam open to find myself back in my room in Forks.

The blaring red numbers on my clock show that its 3am. Witching hour.

Witching hour with the dreams of no witch but a Goddess.

With that happy thought I close back my eyes and fall asleep with a soft whisper echoing in my ears.

So close Bella...


	4. We are family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Ludovico Einaudi's 'I Giorni' playing softly in my room. The sweet soft notes of the piano coating the room with a peaceful serenity. Pushing myself into the world of consciousness I realised there could only be one way that the music could be playing...

"Oh crap Renée!" I cursed myself for not ringing her as soon as I landed in Forks. I jumped out of my bed and tried to decipher where I had left my jeans. Following the music I found them haphazardly strewn over the desk chair. I reached into the back pocket and pulled out my iPhone a second before I'm sure it would have gone to voicemail.

"Hey mom!" I squeaked into the phone knowing that an angry verbal punishment was going to be dealt out by the eccentric woman.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Do you have any idea how worried I was!? Well DO YOU?!"

I was just about to reply but she continued on.

" I thought the plane might have gotten delayed or someone needed medical attention, maybe there was a high jacking or a person suffering from aviophobia -"

"Mom I'm sorry! I was really tired and i... erm... kinda forgot," I interrupted her chain of possible scenarios before they got more and more outlandish.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. I glanced over at my alarm clock. 6.30 am.

"You forgot? It took me 8 hours to push you out of me, an experience I will _never_ forget and all I ask for is one simple phone call and you forgot?"

Cue the 'I pushed something the size of a watermelon from something the size of a tangerine card.'

"I said I was sorry." I sniffled on the phone knowing that she could not be mad at a sniffling Bella. I know how to pull at my mother's heartstrings. I've had nearly 18 years experience.

I heard her sigh on the phone before replying.

"Your forgiven sweetheart, but don't frighten me like that again, you're my only child, my little baby girl who is so selfless that she left her mother with her newlywed husband to live with her father so that said mother could travel the states. My little cub you know that you could have stayed here. You are far more precious than some gallivanting trip around the country." Now she was sniffling on the phone. Now you see where I learnt it from?

I thought we had moved forward from the emotional part of my leaving but I guess not.

"Mom, I want you to enjoy yourself and it's not like you're not going to see me during the holidays, I mean Christmas break you're going to be here. And little cub? Seriously mom you said you'll stop calling me that!" I huffed on the phone.

"Stop being so feisty Bells, it's been my nickname for you since you were born and it shall remain that till my last breath, now be a dear and go give the phone to your father I need to have a word with him also."

"Mom do you know what time it is? It's 6.35 in the morning and Charlie is still asleep. I'll tell him to ring you later and I PROMISE I won't forget."

"Okay sweetheart I'll ring constantly during the week and oh I'll e-mail you too. Bye little cub, take care of yourself."

"Bye Mom, you take care too, tell Phil I said hi and erm I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetheart"

Phew that was an exhausting conversation. I sat down on my desk chair and looked around my room. It is 6.40am on a Sunday morning. I'm so awake right now I don't think I can go back to sleep. My luggage was tucked away in the corner waiting to be unpacked. I sighed looking at it. I really don't want to unpack. It's too much hard work for a Sunday morning. I looked out the window and saw that the skies were gray but it wasn't raining for a change. Excellent, I could go for a walk and reacquaint myself with the town.

I got out of the chair and grabbed my suitcase to find something weather appropriate to wear. After serious deliberation I came across the perfect attire. My skinny black jeans, dark red tank and my brown leather jacket. My superman chucks would go nicely with them. They're white with a slightly evil looking superman at the ankles. He looks badass. Yup I'm a DC comic fan. Though I think the Joker is THE badass. No joke he's awesome. Why so serious?

I grabbed my towel and shower things along with my clothes and made a beeline for the shower. Stepping into the warm water I washed away the remains of the plane ride and my sleep. I finished up and quickly towel dried, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I walked back into my room, put on my socks and shoes and picked up my keys and jacket. I was just about to walk out my room when I remembered my phone. I grabbed it and checked the time. 7.05am.

I walked out my room and strode down the stairs as quietly as I could. Thanking the powers above that Sue is a big believer of DIY and fixed the squeaky second to bottom step. Charlie is useless at DIY. The thing he calls a shed in the backyard is proof of that.

I walked into the kitchen. Wrote a note saying I'll be back in an hour and that I'm just gone for a walk nearby. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and headed out the front door.

I walked out and took a deep breath in. I could smell the earthiness of the trees. Their woodsy smell was refreshing and made me feel at peace. This is home. I may have lived most of my life in Phoenix but this is where I thought I really belonged. I didn't leave just for Mom; I left because I was feeling so homesick it was bizarre. I needed to be back here. The feeling was physical, an ache in my stomach telling me that I should go to Forks.

I walked down the driveway and followed the road to whatever destination it would take me to.

The route was scenic if you liked looking at endless trees. I could hear birds singing to each other. The best way to communicate with another: musically. The tranquillity of the sound and my surroundings lulled me into an unfocused haze as I continued to walk and take bites of the apple.

I was so caught up in the little bubble of peace I was in I nearly missed seeing a car zoom right past me. A tug at my heart told me to look to my right just as an Aston Martin V12 Vantage (I have a small passion for cars) in cherry red rode down the road so fast it was like watching a stream of red instead of an actual vehicle. The car looked really out of place for someone around here; surely someone rich would prefer the inner city rather than small old Forks right? The person was probably just driving through Forks to get to their actual destination. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who was driving at such an ungodly speed. Damn, let' just hope they know about speeding tickets. I wasn't even driving the damn thing and I could feel adrenaline buzz through me and settle in my chest. My heart beat rose and the beats actually echoed in my ears so that annoying _thump thump_ sound was messing with my hearing. I tried catching my breath but it felt as though the speed of my breathing was echoing that of the car. What the hell?

I took gulps full of air into my lungs and felt the coolness of it enter my system and calm my breathing back to its to my normal state eventually. I balled up my fist and knocked it against my chest softly. "What the heck bro, you cannot have gotten that excited about a car. Get your crap together!"

Great now I had started talking to parts of myself.

I shook my head at my signs of slight insanity and pulled out my phone and checked the time. 7.45a.m. Huh. Seems like I lost track.

I put my phone back in my pocket and shook out my arms and legs like a jogger would to limber up and then trekked my way back home, thoughts of that sweet car still lingering in the back of my mind.

As I walked in through the front door, Seth was walking down the stairs wearing an Incredible hulk t-shirt and long cargo shorts. Does this boy only own shorts?

"Morning Bella!" He greeted me before pulling me into a hug.

"Erm...Morning Hulk" I greeted in return with a small blush adorning my cheeks. I patted his back once or twice awkwardly before he let go. I inherited my hug giving skills from Charlie too.

"Are you usually this cheery in the morning Seth?"

"Yup, mornings are good" he smiled. I hung up my jacket and followed him into the kitchen where I could see Sue at the stove with Leah and Charlie eating pancakes at the table.

A round of 'good mornings' were greeted around the room as me and Seth sat at the table. My stomach grumbled loudly as Sue placed a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Here you go Bella, eat up, these two sure know how to shovel down food, you would think they've never seen food before" she said nodding her head towards Seth and Leah who were attacking their pancakes like they hadn't eaten in days. Leah looked up with an offended expression which was replicated by Seth. It was almost comical how alike they were when it came to food.

I snickered at their incredulous expression to which Leah smirked. I was confused by her expression just as she reached out and grabbed two of my pancakes.

"Hey!"

She snickered in return and gulfed down the pancakes before I could even protest. Damn, where did my pancakes go?

"Sorry Bells, you're too slow" she said to me as she went to wash her plate in the sink.

Sue came over from the stove and put two pancakes on my plate before going over to her daughter and giving her a smack on the back of her head.

"Leah Clearwater that was not a nice thing to do! Just for that you can go wash the Police cruiser"

Leah turned around and gaped at her mother, then looked at my dad. "Charlie!"

Dad looked up from his pancakes, he was so into his food he was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Yeah?"

"Tell mom that the cruiser is clean"

"Actually it's kinda dusty, I was gonna clean it today"

Sue looked at Leah with a smug look while Leah glared at Charlie. If looks could kill I'm sure Charlie would have been on the way to a post mortem.

"So unfair" she muttered softly under her breath while she walked out of the kitchen. You could hear here huffing up the stairs and slam her bedroom door.

Seth looked at me after finally finishing at least 15 pancakes. "Told you, Mornings are goooooood!"

It was noon when Leah re-emerged from her room wearing jeans and a tank top. There was a tattoo on her upper arm, I didn't notice it before but it was right where her arm met her shoulder. A wolf, standing on its hind legs with is front legs raised and its head slung back looking as though it was howling. It was beautiful, the wolf's body was made with intricate swirls and oddly it looked very feminine and powerful. It was done in black with a red and blue aura around it.

She walked into the hallway and shouted for Seth. He came blundering in from the living room.

"What's up Sis?"

"You're going to help me with the car"

"No I'm not"

"Yup you are"

"You can't make me"

"Oh yeah? Do you want me to _command_ it little bro?"

Seth narrowed his eyes and huffed in defeat. Well that was easy. Was he really that scared of Leah?

"If I do help you it's only fair to ask if Bella wants to help too. Plus it'll be good sibling bonding time. What do you say Belly?"

Leah looked at Seth with a disgusted look. "Really dude Belly? That's the best you can come up with?"

Seth thought for a bit... "How about Bella-Bear or Bellington Bear or Bella ella ella eh eh eh"

Seth started to do some weird strutting dance to the song. I double over laughing because it was freaking hilarious to see a nearly six foot guy, who was ripped grind his booty while pouting his lips.

Leah grinned before tackling her brother and getting him in a head lock while walking him out the door. She looked over her shoulder and shouted.

"You gonna help La-la or do I need to give you the same treatment as Seth?"

I heard Seth giggle. "Lee-Lee and La-La. You sound like you two belong _over the hill and far away...where the Teletubbies come out to play!_ " He finished off the last bit in a high pitched voice but I heard him grunt soon after and Leah smirk in satisfaction.

I grinned at the two. This should be fun.

I followed them out the door towards Charlie's car which was parked in the driveway.

There was another car parked beside it but I couldn't see it since it was covered by a tarp.

I was just about to ask about the car when Leah handed me a sponge and a bucket filled with soapy water. Well best get down to business. Seth had already started cleaning the sides so I started to clean the boot It was a treacherous job but we were getting there.

Leah had just gone inside to get some more cleaning cloths to clean the interior of the car, leaving me and Seth outside by ourselves.

After soaping up the hood Seth went to the side of the car with a bucket of clean water. He was about to throw it when I asked him about the other car and since I was standing near the boot he turned to talk to me.

"well that's Charl-"

He threw the bucket of water, still looking over his shoulder at me, right onto a furious Leah.

"SETH! You imbecile! I swear to god I will slap the stupidity right out of you so hard all the dogs up and down the country will feel it!" Leah screeched while glaring at Seth with a furious look.

I took one look at Leah and doubled over laughing. Leah's hair was plastered to her face. She looked like she'd just gotten dunked.

Seth looked at me eyes wide and his mouth still open as if to talk. He turned around slowly to look at Leah and then turned to look back at me. He blinked twice then looked back at Leah before falling to the floor laughing his arse off.

"Oh my God Leah pahahahahhahaha"

Leah growled. Like seriously growled then lunged towards Seth. He was still on his stomach chocking with laughter. She sat on his back and started to tickle his sides mercilessly. He gasped, laughing and chocking, trying to breathe.

"Leah! I'm...s-sorry...Stop!" Leah got off a red faced and starved of oxygen Seth. She gave him one final glare. Turned to me and gave a glare. Ouch that actually hurt.

"You guys clean up this mess," she gestured to herself "while I clean up this mess."

"Yes ma'am" I saluted her and got another glare in return. But this one had a playful edge to it. With one final glare at Seth she sauntered back into the house.

Both Seth and me stared at the front door then turned to each and started to full out laugh again.

Yup this is home but there's still something missing. That homesick feeling was still lingering in my belly.

I closed my eyes just for a moment to get my breath back from all that laughing.

"So close Isabella...Bella...My Bella..."


	5. Phantom beatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Rosalie's POV**

The beauty of crowds is that you can be surrounded by people, be close to them, feel the heat of their bodies brush against yours as they walk by and still remain unnoticed. But that doesn't happen with the Cullens. It's like the humans gravitate towards us. Well their eyes do but their bodies remain at a safe distance. Their deepest instincts perceive us as danger but desire is an instinct too and at times desire overcomes survival. Who would have thought that humans would desire what was made to kill them. A delicate dance between predator and prey. You're curious but you're weary. You're a moth and I'm your flame. Move closer and burn.

**Tiger Tiger. burning** **bright** **,  
In the forests of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye.  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?**

**In what distant deeps or skies.**   
**Burnt the fire of thine eyes?**   
**On what wings dare he aspire?**   
**What the hand, dare seize the fire?**

**And what shoulder, & what art,**   
**Could twist the sinews of thy heart?**   
**And when thy heart began to beat.**   
**What**

**dread** **hand? & what dread ** **feet** **?**

**What the hammer? what the chain,**   
**In what furnace was thy brain?**   
**What the anvil? what dread grasp.**   
**Dare its deadly terrors clasp?**

**When the stars** **threw down their spears  
And watered heaven with their tears:  
Did he smile His work to see?  
Did he who made ** **the lamb** **make thee?**

**Tiger Tiger burning bright,**   
**In the forests of the night:**   
**What immortal hand or eye,**   
**Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?**

Tiger and lamb. While one is so innocent the other is vicious. One created for violence the other created for adoration. I scoff at my own musings.

"William Blake"

I was roused from my musings by Edward's voice wafting in from the music room. He had read my thoughts.

"When one has no limit on time the mind does tend to wander off to the most peculiar of subjects Edward" I answer him with a robotic smile and continue. "But yup, the Great Blake. It's a powerful poem."

Edward walks into the living room where I am mindlessly skimming a CAR and Driver magazine while lounging on the sofa.

"Hmmm, yeah it is one of his greatest works. The way he questions the creation of God is almost mythical. It truly is beautiful." He says with a small smile before asking about the rest of the family.

"When are the others coming back from shopping? I'm sure Alice must have tortured Jasper and Emmett enough by now."

As if on cue the front door slammed open and in barged Emmett with a huge shit eating grin on his face followed by a Pixie cursing in Spanish

"NO ME JODAS!" TONTO DEL CULO! Alice was glaring at Emmett's back. He must have really pissed her off to get her to go all "mamacita" on him. That's what Jasper calls her when she goes all Latina on us even though she doesn't have one Spanish bone in her body. Years of learning languages in high school will do that to a vampire.

Speaking of the southern Major, Jasper walked in with an awed look directed towards his wife on his face and dripping wet with what smelt hideously of Mountain Dew.

Emmet tossed a plastic bottle towards me which I caught effortlessly. Yup Mountain Dew.

I quirked an eyebrow, walked towards Emmett and struck him on the back of the head with the same bottle. A resounding SMACK echoed slightly in the room.

"What the hell did you do now?" I asked him with my signature death glare. His grin immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I-" He was cut off by Alice's musical voice which at that moment was full of anger and barely restrained violence.

"HE thought it would be funny to shake a bottle of that repulsive concoction in MY CAR and open it all over MY MATE!" she screeched.

I tried not to smirk but dang that was funny. Alice's car was her second baby and I'm sure Emmett must have ruined the lovely leather seats.

"You made me shop for 8 hours straight! I was bored and it wasn't supposed to go on Jazz!" Emmett grumbled while trying to stifle a grin. He looked at me and winked. He soooo did that on purpose. Jasper was an easy target.

"You were bored so you thought you'd ruin my car? With fucking Mountain Dew? We're Vampires you moron so we don't even drink that crap! You..you...BABOON!" She was about to lunge at the big oaf but I caught her around her waist mid leap.

"I'll customise the car for you Alice and fine tune it and kit it up with all the latest gadgets"

She landed gracefully back on to her dancers feet and beamed a mega watt smile at me.

"Really Rose?" she was bouncing with excitement. Alice could never stay mad for long. It was one of the things I loved about her. She was the friendliest of us all but if you ever made her angry then... it was nice knowing you.

"Yup and I'll make Emmett help as repayment for the soda car wash."

"Yay! Oh and Emmett you have to be my slave for the week and I suggest you take up the job with no argument" She gave me a peck on the cheek and a final glare towards Emmett before skipping over to her husband, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "Jazzy let's get you cleaned up"

As the couple left Edward looked at Emmett and whispered lowly so no one but us three could hear. "You're going to put a dead mouse in one of her shopping bags?" He must have read Emmy's mind.

Emmett nodded with a gleeful look on his childish face. Dimples on full display and golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

"But she's psychic you big lug, she'll know" I pointed out to him with look of disbelief. Really Emmett?

"Nah ah ah I keep changing my mind about what to put in her bag. I haven't put it yet. I need to get the bags from the car since she made me her slave for the week"

This was not going to end well.

* * *

The night had gone by rather uneventfully and a new day had just begun. Sunday mornings were refreshing. I was in the garage doing up Alice's car. If Edward was a maestro on the piano then I was a master of all things mechanical. If he could compose a heart wrenching piece then I could make a metal beast purr in exhilaration. Who said that music is purely the form of instruments? Music is all around, even in the simplest of things. Everyone hears music in something. To me the sound of an engine is music.

The garage is my safe haven. The place where I go and just be. You can be surrounded by dozens of people and still feel all alone. The garage is where I embrace that loneliness and pour it into the metal beasts stationed within it. For me assembling and rearranging them is cathartic.

It was 7.30am and I had just finished removing the interior of Alice's car when a sense of warmth flew through my body. It was like a white hot glow caressing my body from the top of my head to the end of my toes. The warmth it emitted didn't burn. It wasn't like the venom fire it was actually so pleasant that I had to bite my lower lip and stifle a moan. The warmth seemed to do a U-turn from my feet and flowed back into my body and stopped at to the left of my chest where it settled. Right over my useless heart. A slight tug at the organ made me look at my car. My V12 vantage was parked proudly at the centre of the garage. What the _fuck_ was that?! A feeling deep within me was telling me to jump into that car and drive. It was almost like urge. A need. It felt as though if I didn't get in that car I would regret it deeply.

I guessed a drive wouldn't hurt, It'd be more pleasurable than hurtful since I loved my car. I don't get to drive my car much due to it looking slightly arrogant amongst the more modest cars usually parked in the student car park at Forks High school.

Unable to shake of the warm and persistent feeling I hopped into my vantage and drove.

Forks is beautiful in its own right. It's rustic and an untainted beauty where nature has been untouched in some more secluded places. Every time my mind thought to make a left or right turn the tug at my heart would tell me no. It was like my own GPS with an unknown destination. I was doing at least 90 miles an hour. The roads of forks were slightly deserted since it was a Sunday and quite early. I drove down a well known road which leads to the few stores that were located within Forks. A lone figure was walking ahead. A girl with flowing chestnut hair that reached her mid back. I couldn't see her face since her back was turned to me.

"Pssshh no need to wonder about faces I won't be seeing again or be remotely interested in." I thought as I zoomed past her in my car and felt a single phantom beat in my chest. I slowed the car down as I rounded the bend waiting for a repeat of the strange sensation. Nothing. Guess the adrenaline of driving my car after so long was getting to me.

"Sorry for neglecting you Cherry Boom Boom, I promise to take you out of the garage more often" I vowed to my car as I took the route back towards the Cullen mansion ignoring the dimming of the warmth I had felt earlier and also ignoring the pang of sadness it's departure brought.

Another day to go and spend doing nothing. Tomorrow will be a day to spend mindlessly in a place known as hell on earth. Forks fricking high school. Shakespeare was right: Woe is definitely me.


	6. Fall at your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Bella's POV**

It's 8.30 I'm up, I'm dressed, I've packed my school bag, I've had an apple and now I'm waiting for a ride to school. Sigh. I've been here for just a weekend and now I'm being shipped off to school. Come on Charlie at least give me a week to settle but nope after a lecture of "education is the key to knowledge and knowledge is the key to success" I'm being forced to go to Forks High school instead of the High school on the Rez with Leah and Seth because of me starting later in the year and there being no more available places. Seth and Leah have already left since it takes longer to get to their school and I'm going to be catching a ride in the police cruiser _without_ having to break the law.

But one good thing (read bad thing) is that I had no dreams of the golden haired Aphrodite last night so I had an unfortunately undisturbed sleep which has lead to me feeling good and rested.

Charlie's just walked into the kitchen whistling the Batman tune while swinging some keys around his finger. Subtlety is not his thing.

"Dad I know you're driving me to school in your ridiculous car so stop rubbing it in my face. You know what Charlie _you_ should be arrested for causing my social suicide."

"Oh Bells quit being so melodramatic these keys are actually your surprise. I was meant to give it to you earlier but things have been kinda hectic at the station with all these blood puddles in the woods."

Sue just came into the kitchen to pick up her keys. She's going out grocery shopping; it is part of her morning routine since Leah and Seth eat the same amount as a horse, food runs out quickly. She caught the blood puddle part, grimaced at Charlie before shrugging it off.

"That's too gruesome to talk about in the morning honey change the topic"

"Er...right dear... so Isabella ready to go see your new transport?"

"W-wait you got me a car?!"

"Yup it's out there under the tarp. Now be careful when you drive her, she is a classic beauty. They don't make ones like her anymore."

Sue starts giggling at Charlie's faraway look.

"You'd think he's describing his woman not a damn car. Hey Charlie why don't you ever compliment me like that hmm?"

"I-I...erm..." Charlie turns red and starts to splutter and out of pure reflex and embarrassment for my father I turn red too. What the hell? Not even my embarrassment!

Charlie just throws the keys which I so did not catch and fumble on the floor looking for while Charlie stutters some nonsense at Sue which I'm sure she doesn't understand at all because she has an eyebrow arched at Charlie and a bemused smirk lingering on her face. Yeah Leah is so her daughter.

Once I had the keys in my grasp I run out the door to look at this so called classic beauty.

I gasp when I see the beautiful being underneath that unflattering tarp. It did not do its figure any justice at all.

A 1967 Ford mustang fastback in glossy black. Oh my. I think the wind just stole my breath away. I run a finger down the body work of the car. Squeaky clean.

Charlie comes blundering out the front door while pulling on his jacket. "Do you like it Bells?"

"Like it? I love it dad! Thank you so much!" I beam at him making him blush.

"You're welcome Bella, now get in that car and go do something productive like going to school and learning about, I don't know, triangles or something."

I groan at the triangle bit.

"Do not speak of trigonometry to me father. That is no way to speak to your daughter first thing in the morning and you _know_ I despise maths! Way to ruin the moment Charlie! Just when me and this beautiful piece of machinery were about to be acquainted!"

I huff but the slight smirk on my face gives away the no so seriousness of my rant.

"Just get in the damn car and quit giving me grey hair Bells and don't think I didn't notice the use of my name there young lady!"

I give Charlie a fleeting hug before doing a little squeal and jump into the driver's seat, grinning as I drive off into the sunset or in other words Forks High.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Sue comes out onto the front yard just as Bella squeals and drives off.

"I think she just made me deaf in one ear" I mutter under my breath but Sue hears me clearly. She laughs as she gives me my goodbye kiss making me turn red. She goes back into the house as I grin at my cruiser, jump into the driver's seat and drive off to work.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

We arrived at school 15 minutes early since Edward likes to people watch or should I say 'people listen' to make sure no new surprises will be coming our way. He's kind of anal retentive about being prepared about God only knows what. I'm currently sat on the hood of his precious Volvo. The first time I did that he argued with me for at least 20 minutes until Emmett grabbed him into a hug and refused to let go until he "let his Rosie do what the hell she wants" since then the hood of the Volvo is the throne of the Ice queen.

"The new girl's coming today" Edward muttered to himself. How does he not go insane with all those voices in his head? I know I would. My own voice sometimes drags me to the edge of insanity.

"Yay, fresh blood!" Emmett grins at me while I just glare back at him. He has no tact whatsoever.

Alice giggles at Emmett's joke before... "Emmett you are carrying my books for me today or have you forgotten?"

Emmett groans before speaking through gritted teeth.

"No ma'am I did not forget. How could I if you keep reminding me every hour on the hour?"

"Nah ah ah no need to get all moody on me Emmett it's your own damn fault!"

"It was an accident pixie; I didn't know you're not supposed to open drinks after shaking them."

"What about that dead mouse that was in my Choo's huh? Why I ought to crack your..."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of that ridiculous argument when Alice lunges at Emmett because a gorgeous car has just taken away all my attention.

At last someone in this town who knows their cars! I may be able to bring my Cherry Boom Boom to school if that fastback can be parked here. I think it would look great, old and new together. Hell it might even give this run down place something nice to look at for once.

We Cullens don't breathe. Yet as the car door opens I'm panting like an oxygen starved diver.

The door of the car opens fully and out steps the reason of my existence. My heart is beating like a drum. I can feel its beats pulsing in my veins, around my body, in my chest and in my fingertips which are reaching out towards that beautiful being who is trembling all over while staring into my eyes. God those eyes are like melted chocolate. I know why I'm panting it is because _I am_ a diver drowning in brown depths. My body is humming, pulsing and vibrating. I can hear purring deep within my chest. Content. After so long I just feel content. There she is, this ivory ghost, whose rose tinted cheeks are begging to be caressed with the softest of touches, whose eyes are wide with **not** fear but... what is that? Pain? Confusion? Recognition?

Autumn. Her hair is autumn personified. The darkest maroon of a floating leaf. Luscious locks which put Edwards bronze to shame. Cherry lips, which if remained untouched by me, would become one of my most greatest sins. If she is a sin then I am _her_ sinner. She is mine. I am hers. Why is she so far? I need to feel enveloped in her presence. I need to be drunk on her aura. My senses need to be blinded by the feel of her. The smell of her. The sound of her. The taste of her.

I hop off of my throne gracefully , intending to bow at her feet when I see her eyes fluttering close, breaking our connection and instead of me bowing at her feet she seems to be unconscious at least 6 feet from mine.

I was so lost in the world where only she and I exist that I wasn't paying attention to my siblings. I hear other students run towards the fallen girl. I turn towards my siblings and see that Alice is swinging from Emmett's neck while she is staring at the mass of students surrounding the new girl.

"Damn she knows how to make an entrance huh?" Emmett grins.

From my right I hear a fierce snarl as Edward darts forward towards my _mate_. _My queen_

"EDWARD NO!"


	7. Depth over Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Bella's POV**

As I entered the parking lot I caught my first glimpse of the school. It looked like a normal educational institute for self important hormonal teens. Guess I'll fit right in then. The red brick building stood proudly as students clattered around outside its perimeter. In front of the school sign which proudly proclaimed to be 'Home of the Spartans,' a tall blonde boy donning a letterman jacket was throwing a football around with a geeky boy with long black hair, who kept missing the catch each time the ball flew towards him.

I parked my car in the nearest available space, grabbed my bag and took a few deep breaths to compose myself for my first day of school. I need to grow up already so this portion of my life can be over and done with and then I can start earning the big bucks and pay people to carry me so I won't have the need to use my two left feet.

I opened the door and got out. I stumbled a bit but managed to get both feet out of my car. When I felt flat solid ground under my feet I looked down at said feet and glared at them for good measure. That would teach them. Stupid feet.

After I'm sure they have had a severe telling off I lifted my head and took in my surroundings. There was the entrance... sign leading to the office...grass...more grass...wooden benches...football rolling on the ground...stopping about a meter away from someone...sexy as hell high heeled suede boots... expensive looking washed out jeans... tight black silk button up shirt...toned forearms...skip a few certain assets...grey woolly scarf... wheat in the burning sun hair... dimpled chin...rosy pink lips... butterscotch eyes...turning dark...inky black pools...chest heaving, panting goddess...

I could feel a thousand ice cold needles prick my skin as her black as sin eyes bore into my soul. The needles were entering my skin, piercing my muscles, tearing through my frozen bones and entering my most precious of organs. This heart, which wanted to break free from its confinements, to stop its torture, was defending itself from the emotional onslaught it was being put through. Each forceful expulsion and constriction caused the needles to penetrate into it further and further. An armour of emotional depth which couldn't be described by a single sensation being built around a heart which couldn't take it. Each heartbeat was filled with recognition, longing, lust, love, pain, envy, sadness, happiness, fear and much more. Each emotion I had ever had the fortune or misfortune of feeling felt as though it was removed and reborn with increased intensity and increased power giving them a whole new name and a whole new meaning. It was as though what I had ever felt before was not good enough and only now I was realising what to _feel_ actually meant.

My body was shaking with the need to get rid of these harmful pins. Each violent vibration dislodging the cold needles leaving burning splinters to replace their painful sensation. Each dislodged needle causing a tug on my heart towards her. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers. Why would I take my eyes off of her? She was there! The girl- no, woman- of my blessed dreams! She was staring at me, not just looking but _looking_ at me. Searching through every fibre of my being for something...why is she looking at me like that? Like she _sees_ me. Why does it hurt so much to look at her? I need to go to her. Reach her, close this distance and ask her name. I just need to know her name. I need that divine creatures name to fall from my lips. To make promises to that name. Declare sincerities to that name. Join that name with mine. Entwine that name with mine until our names become one. Etch that name in every visible surface so that for millennium's to come she may be immortal amongst mere mortals. Let the world know how blessed it is to have an angel reside within it and that her name is... I'll be damned if I have to endure another second without knowing her name.

I try to move but it feels impossible. The cold is completely gone but the warmth of the burning splinters settles in my heart. My heart beat intensifies as does the heat. The heat, molten lava, in my chest is too much; the pace of my heart is too much. My body can't take the power of her stare, of her painfully attentive stare. I don't want to look away...can't look away...won't look away...why is there blurry outlines of her figure? Wavering black eyes? Creased forehead...golden hair...green leaves...grey cloudy sky...pitch black...

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

What the _fuck_ does he think he is doing?! Everything seemed as though it was running in slow motion. One minute I'm about to walk towards the most natural of beauties who held my gaze with a million emotions flashing through hers, the next moment she's on the ground unconscious and I feel as though as I have been doused in cold water when our eye contact breaks while simultaneously a dagger is being plunged into my heart. She's on the floor! She may have hit her head! She might be bleeding! A millions possible things could be wrong with her and I am nowhere near her! Then Edward is snarling and charging towards my Ivory skinned apparition and I feel the dagger in my heart being twisted in even further. If he hurts her- GOD! - if he lays a finger on her or moves a single strand of hair on her head I will forget he is my brother and shred him into a million pieces, pound him until he resembles the consistency of powder and spread him lovingly upon a burning log. HE WILL NOT TOUCH HER! Never before have I had such violent thoughts about a loved one. Never before have I had so many of my superior senses be blindsided by the presence of someone else. Never before have I had a response so fierce towards something.

"EDWARD, NO!" Alice cries after him as she sees him run towards the fallen girl.

As though being snapped out of my daze by Edwards movements, I lunge after him, the fastest runner in our family, he's about a foot away from her and I'm right on his heels. I reach out to grab him from the back of his neck, my fingers ghosting the collar of his shirt when he changes his course and veers left into the cover of the forest. Away from her.

I stop dead in my tracks and look towards where now a dust trail leads towards him. Seeing that Edward is no longer a danger towards her I feel clarity charge through my body. I look at the girl on the floor and see that a huge crowd is around her and no one is paying attention to us. As though I've been zapped with a dose of common sense I back further away from the crowd, back towards the safety of my family. I just lost control. I lost control because Edward had lost control. I don't think I was in control as soon as _she_ stepped onto our territory.

I feel Alice's presence behind me and remember to put up my mental block, knowing that where there is Alice there is an empathic vampire named Jasper. Never has a human affected me the way she just did. She just took my world with one look and turned it upside down on its axis. And Edward. What the heck just happened to him?

I look back at Alice to see that her eyes are wide and looking at me with fear and confusion. Edward could have just revealed us to everyone. I could have revealed us because of him and _her._ We could have destroyed everything our family had been working to keep veiled all because we had lost control over something. Something that involved my ghost.

"Did Edward just lose control and then gain control or did he lose control and is still out of control or was he in control the whole time?" Emmett asked with a cute look of confusion on his child like face.

"I don't know Em but go check up on brother dearest would you?" I answer him without any emotion. The others haven't realised that I was out of control at the same moment as Edward but have managed to snap out of it. They thought my reaction was a reflex to keep the family safe not a reflex to keep that _girl_ safe.

Emmett nods, looks to his left and right, like he's crossing the road or on some secret mission or something before running off in the direction of where Edward has gone.

I turn around back towards the huge ass crowd surrounding the girl. There's not much entertainment around here and for the other frivolous students this is like an 'oh my god, I was there when it happened and I am going to exaggerate when retelling this story to make me seem like a hero' experience.

The beast inside me was still anxious to see this person who had managed with a look- a single look!- to make me completely falter my control over the skillful and tiring mental shields and emotional masks I have perfected ever since my existence as a vampire. Shields and masks which my gifted siblings are oblivious to, who have never ever been able to get through, this _human,_ barely out of childhood _human,_ just shattered them with a fleeting glimpse, dissolved them with a glance lasting around five measly seconds.

I need to get away from here, away from _her_ and think and evaluate exactly what the hell all this inner commotion I am experiencing is. All these new _feelings_ which I probably haven't felt since I was human were rushing in and out of my heart and mind. Colliding, combining and recombining again and again until there's just a hum travelling through my body. Trying to make sense of something which has no embodiment but just sensation is exhausting. It's like a smoky cloud has taken over my senses and all that they can make out is _her._ There's so many thought jumbling around in my mind that not one can be identified individually, a cluster of words and emotions and visions coinciding until they form a screen, blocking all common sense. It's a new type of sense, where everything is combined and all you get is non-sense. One look at this being and I'm exhausted. I am a vampire damn it! I can't be exhausted! I try to conceal this inner turmoil as much as I can until I get away from here.

Turning back towards the rest of my family, I make a quick decision about what to do. I look Alice and Jasper in the eye to test the mental blocks and shields and tell them that I'm going to the hospital to tell Carlisle what's happened with Edward. After getting a worrisome "okay" from Alice, I run off in the opposite direction of where Emmett has just taken off to. The worry in Alice's voice directed towards Edward and not me confirms that indeed they are still oblivious about my change in demeanour ever since that girl came here and since Alice didn't interrupt me to tell me where I was going before I told them confirmed that Alice couldn't see my future.

As I run there is only one thought more prominent besides from thoughts about _her_ on my mind, where the heck is Edward?


	8. The prophetesses poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Tanya's POV**

I crouch low in the freshly fallen snow and stare at the juicy rear end of a humongous bear. Frosty mist visible with every breath I take. I can see each water vapour droplet swirl in the air and the colour spectrum burst through the droplets when the light from the rare early morning sun hits them. The bear is easily a foot taller than me and probably weighs five times more than I do but that bear has nothing on yours truly, Tanya Denali, coven leader, proud owner of a thousand years history and business woman extraordinaire. The mass of fur begins to walk off in another direction and I stalk behind it, trying to make this feed more enjoyable. I leave a trail of breathed mist in my wake as I pursue my meal. Damn the furball has quite the big derriere. After eating or errrrr in my case drinking the same type of food for over a millennia you tend to start playing with your food. I purposefully stamp my boot clad foot in the snow and the bear snaps its head in my direction. It lets out a mediocre roar to warn me of its strength. I smirk and slowly turn that smirk into a ferocious snarl, white teeth bared and fangs flashing. I could tell my golden eyes have turned obsidian black. For a moment I swear the bear has a _**w**_ hat _**t**_ he _**f**_ ish expression on its face before it runs away, its large junk in the trunk bumbling along after it. How the hell can you miss that, seriously?

I skip after the bear, seeing where it will run to for safety. It's forced to stop at the edge of a frozen lake. It frantically looks around before running off against the ice water's edge. Bored with its stupidity (who could outrun a vampire?) I leap into the air aiming to land on the bear's back. Hopefully I'll get to bite its neck and not its big backside. Thank you venom improved accuracy! While still airborne I wrap my arms around the bear's neck and quickly snap it and sink in my teeth. Poor yogi. Damn now I have some sort of attachment to this furball besides the obvious attachment via my teeth. Never name your edible pets. It's not very wise when somehow they end up on your dinner plate one Sunday evening. Yeesh.

I pierce my teeth deeper through the fur and muscle on its neck and drink the crimson nectar running through its veins. The taste is slightly bitter, metallic and tangy. I drink the blood leisurely knowing that I have time before I need to go back to the house and kick Kate and Irina's butt at guitar hero since it's the only game that managed to survive when Kate threw a tantrum because she thought Irina cheated on some war game.

_CRACK!_

My head snaps up when I hear the sound.

I drop the bear and look up over at the lake and feel a strong gust of wind blowing in my direction, moving the fine ice from the lakes surface towards me. As the wind moves, the force of it finely cracks the ice. The sharp sound echoes out in the relatively silent area. The cracks fan out over the surface like willowy spider legs snaking along in an irregular pattern.

_BOOM!_

The sound reverbs through the lake, it conjures a picture of a giant stepping foot onto the land beyond the mass of frozen water in my mind. The vibration that follows the boom causes the earth beneath me to shake, the cracks on the ice lake cause it to shatter into a thousand small pieces, now floating on top of the visible water. The aftermath of the loud vibration reveals snow being upturned from way beyond the lake and all I can see is a 10 foot wall of snow coming towards me at even faster than vampire speed. My eyes widen and my jaw drops as the snow hits my body like a freight train, I fall on to my back as it buries me, encasing me in a white blanket. Within mere seconds the area is silent once again. I claw my way back to the top of the snow and spit out some of it from my mouth. An electric like tingle shoots up and down my spine as my surroundings settle.

"Holy crap!" I exclaim at nothing in particular. My phone starts to buzz and I fish it out my pocket and answer it. Already knowing who it'll be.

"Did you feel it Kate?!" I shout into the phone.

"Yeah Sis! The sign has come!"

"It's about bloody time, that lord of the little shits won't know what's hit him!"

"The princess will be back Tanya and the Aching era will be over soon," Kate whispers into the phone, her tone suddenly solemn when speaking of the lost princess.

"We need to go South and find the child of Bellona"

"Me and Rina will start packing."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My eyes flutter open and a pounding in my head makes me flutter them shut again. Son of a bitch, someone turn off the light. I can hear little niggling squeaks in my ear, as though someone is talking to me while I'm under water. Let me get to the surface first you fool. I try opening my eyes again and this time I'm successful and the voices are much clearer. So…that light is the sun behind grey clouds in the sky and…there is no water around whatsoever. My bad. I let out a small groan. Ow my head hurts.

My eyes suddenly come back into focus and I see numerous heads looming down at me from my laying place. It reminds me of the floating heads in that one Friends episode. Hehe. I giggle a bit and the heads look at me with wide eyes. I immediately stop and try to get up. Wrong move. I feel so dizzy that I'm scared I might throw up in a bit.

"Woah woah there easy now new girl, just don't get up yet." The short blonde haired floating head says, its blue eyes wide and its mouth in a frown.

"washts appened?" I slur a bit.

A long brunette haired floating head gives me a disapproving look.

"You passed out. Wait are you drunk? I mean like you're giggly and like slurring your words. Are you hungover? I mean it's a Monday who gets hungover on a Monday? That's what Sundays are for." The brunette haired floating head pipes up in it's slightly nasally voice.

"Shush Jessica! She's just hit her head on the parking lot floor I think she's concussed. Someone go and check where the nurse is" A brunette coloured, tied back in a pony tail, haired floating head says, pushing its glasses back up its nose.

The dizzy feeling starts to subside and I feel much more coherent. I try sitting up once again successfully, ignoring the protest from the blonde haired no longer floating head.

"Hey you okay?" The girl with the glasses asks.

I blush and answer sheepishly in the affirmative.

"I err don't know what came over me," The nauseous feeling comes back and I stick my head between my knees. "I remember one minute I was getting out my car-"

"Nice ride by the way" The boy who kept fumbling the catch when the jock and him where tossing the ball says while giving me two thumbs up.

I blush again luckily this time my head is slightly out of view.

"Thanks, and then I was looking around ya'know? Taking in the environment and I saw-"My mouth snaps shut and my eyes bulge out of my head. I quickly lift my head up ignoring the warning flips in my stomach. I frantically start looking around,, trying to look around the group of people surrounding me. Where is she? She was right… there! She was right there in that spot. No no no no no no she can't be gone. I wasn't dreaming this time. She was there. My angel was right there. I feel my heart beat quicken at the thought of her not being real. A figment of my imagination. I can't be going insane and seeing dream girls in the waking world. I'm sure I fell and hit my head after seeing her. I wasn't dreaming of her while I was out like a light. She has to be real. I start to hyperventilate just as the school nurse reaches me.

My eyes start to water and I feel tears threaten to pool over from frustration when I see two beings with golden eyes and pale skin staring at me a few feet away from where she was. One was a girl with short black hair in some sort of spiked choppy fashion, her height the same as her hair. Short. She held the hand of a boy with curled blonde hair, not as captivating as that of my goddess but deserving of compliments none the less. His expression one of unease. Those eyes are familiar! The colour is the same but the expression encased within those beautiful eyes is not the same as hers. Hers were full of turmoil and colliding emotions which were captivating with an alluring pull.

I wasn't dreaming. That eye colour cannot be just imagined. The imagination would do it no justice. I reach out towards the two statuesque students just when my hand is grasped by the overzealous and cuddly looking nurse.

"Oh no dear! What happened? Did you faint? Where does it hurt hmm? Show me deary"

The two unearthly beautiful beings walk past me and my little groupie and into the school. I frown when the thought of _her_ being real floats around in my head like a lazy swimmer doing the back stroke leisurely. A happy sigh leaves my lips and a dopey grin adorns my face. My attention is drawn back to the nurse and I reply slightly breathlessly.

"Everything hurts ma'am but everything hurts so good".

"Oh dear this one needs a trip to the hospital, she seems to have hit a head a bit hard"

"What did you see? You said you saw something?" The girl with the glasses asks politely with a curious undertone.

"Heaven," I say without missing a beat, breathlessness still evident in my voice.

In the distance I can hear the nurses uplifting voice call out.

"Right somebody call an ambulance right now please!"

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I reach the hospital in record time, the red brick building the biggest in the town of Forks. For a small town the decor of the hospital is fairly modern with a few traditional constructions thrown in here and there. I pick up Carlisle's scent amongst the thousand other scents mingling in the stale air of the hospital corridors. Some old and some new. I've never told anyone or let anyone realise that even though my senses are improved more than any humans can ever be, compared to other vampires mine are even more advanced. If the others can hear every single sound within a 10 mile radius, I can hear the sounds within a 20 miles radius but I can hear everything so clearly that at times it feels as though the sounds are right near my ear. I already feel like a pariah when surrounded by the human race and I am much more unapproachable than my other family members that bringing light upon my enhanced senses to my family will make me an outsider within the only safe place I know. _My family_.

I follow the fresh strong scent of Carlisle, the smell of limes and pine cones, through the hospital and find him at the reception of the x-ray department talking to the middle aged receptionist. I know that Carlisle can sense me and must have caught my scent by now so I wait patiently on the side. He quickly finishes his conversation and turns around pretending to be surprised to see me. I internally roll my eyes. Such things waste so much time.

"Rosalie? Honey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" He asks worriedly. A creased brow and a slight frown on his handsome aristocrat-featured face.

"I need to tell you something, it's really important." I reply with a nudge of my head towards the doorway I just came through.

"We'll go to my office, excuse me Judy." He politely speaks to the receptionist before leading the way out. I've never heard Carlisle speak in any other way besides from politeness. It's like it runs through the venom in his veins just like the 'vegetarian' meals he drinks.

We reach the office and Carlisle ushers me in.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"It's about Edward. He might have lost control of his vampire."

"What? What happened Rosalie?" He asks in alarm.

I hesitate a bit before answering but manage to school my features and not allow Carlisle to see how frazzled I feel. I'll have to tell him about the human girl. I'll have to talk about her. I could say a million things about her and none of those things will make sense in a million years. How could I say so much about her, like how her eyes are so deep that looking into them is like head diving into melted chocolate or how when the light hits her hair you can see highlights of golden brown and auburn but not tell anything of significance like what are her pet peeves or what are her guilty pleasures. I could say all the aesthetically pleasing things about her but I could not explain the full embodiment of her personality, what really makes her _her._ And that thought nearly makes me falter and rush back to the girl and play twenty questions with her or until my heart is content with enough information of her. _Control yourself Rosalie. We don't take interests in humans._ I compose myself and answer Carlisle with the account of events.

"There was a new girl at school and she fainted, She fell and she might...might of hit her head. I don't know if she was bleeding but Edward just charged for her but before he reached her he ran into the forest. Emmett ran after him and I came here to tell you." My heart clenches painfully when I think of her being hurt. Every cell in my body is screaming at me to go back to her and see if she's okay. I can feel my heart wanting to tears itself, rip itself to shreds and cry out tears of blood for defying my instincts. Never has this heart been more alive and full of activity since it had stopped beating all those years ago. _Resist Rose. Resist it and maybe it'll go away._ She could be bleeding, losing her life blood. That blood, so sacred and so full of life, that a drop of it being run should be sinful. _You didn't smell any, maybe she wasn't bleeding?_ I was so concentrated on how she was looking at me that every other thing flew out of my mind. My senses were blended into one that even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you of what was happening and when in that moment. In that moment all that mattered was that her eyes shouldn't leave mine. _What has she done to you Rosalie Hale? How the almighty are falling. Who is she to reduce the Ice Queen into an emotional puddle. Why would she look at us? Why would she dare to look at the Ice Queen?_

I scoff at my thoughts. Why wouldn't she look? She's human; all the humans look at us. Envy us, desire us and want us. What is there to envy besides from eternal beauty which leads nowhere and ends nowhere, besides a dead end, what is there to desire when the outcome is inevitably death and the want is selfish, all humans want what they can't have. When they get that one thing they feel as though they have accomplished the best thing in the world. Vampires are designed to elicit all these feelings, a carnivorous flame attracting a helpless moth. Nothing is real about it; we are made to allure the prey in the most powerful of ways. Playing on powerful emotions, envy, desire, want, need, all these emotions make you want to be closer to the object causing them, unknowingly leading you to a draining trap. _Stay away from her Rose; this could only lead to bad things._

My phone starts to blurt out the pink panther theme tune and Emmett's picture lights up my screen.

"It's Emmett." I tell Carlisle while accepting the call at the same time.

"Hey Em, did you find him?"

"No babe, Edward can sure run fast with that skinny ass of his, I lost track of him about two minutes ago."

I sigh and answer. "Okay Em, come home and I'll meet you there."

"Kay Rose, see you in a bit."

I end the call and look over at Carlisle who's heard the phone conversation.

"We'll just have to wait for him to turn up at home, I don't think he'll do anything bad." Carlisle says, worry still evident on his features.

"I'll go home too; I don't want to go back to that hideous school. Those humans don't know that staring is rude and deodorant smells better that BO." I say with a sneer. I feel my vampire snarl at me for the real reason of not going back, to avoid the girl. _Fight it Rosalie_.

"Okay dear, I'll ring up the school for you and Emmett." I give Carlisle a brief hug and leave his office making my way back out. I'm just about to turn the corner of the corridor when I catch a glimpse of _the girl_ being rolled down the corridor I am in by a nurse. My eyes are wide with panic and I quickly turn back around the corner and run as fast as I can in vampire speed back the way I came from. An internal battle of wills raging within me. The newly discovered side of me wants to go back and be close to her, it's curious and concerned but the old part of me, the part that is aware of self preservation and consequence, the part of me that has been my shield, my way of life for so long wants to run away and stay away. This round goes to the old part. Curiosity always kills the cat anyway.

I can't see her right now. I don't know what I would do if she looked at me. Either kill her or kiss her. I couldn't bear with myself if I did either so avoidance is the best answer. I growl to myself. What the hell is happening? I don't like not being in control of myself. I feel as though I am losing myself and that doesn't sit right with me. Who the hell is she to make me feel like this? I'll fight it and I'll show my vampire that no one and I mean no one can control Rosalie Hale. Me against myself. Let the best bitch win.

* * *

**Edward's POV (2 days before school starts)**

They say that since the beginning of time there were vampires. A lineage so ancient that its history of origin has been lost. Well there are stories of how it began but if they are true or not that's up to the opinion of the listener. They say there were the Elders. Three to be precise. The High Elder Royceus, Elder Aros and the Third who has been wiped from history.

Apparently she was female.

The Elders were the creators of the vampire laws. Do not be revealed, was one of the laws. There were others but that was the one that was the most important. The most sacred. The Third had been said to have broken this sacred law and was destroyed. Nothing else in known about her.

The Elders had advisers. The Gifted they were called. They had talents or shall we say gifts which helped the Elders know that the laws were being followed. The most important of the advisers was the Oracle. A prophetess. Her prophecies were mysteries to be solved. Riddles which always came true. One story states that the Oracle suffered a great loss. The greatest loss known to a vampire. The loss of a mate. It says that the Oracle was heartbroken and succumbed into the Sanguinis Libidinem trance. A state of mind reached when the vampiric side takes over completely and blood lust is so heightened that a massacre is inevitable. During the state of Sanguinis Libidinem any gift the vampire has becomes so enhanced that it usually becomes their destruction. It becomes poison and so uncontrollable that in the end the vampire dies from gift overdrive. During this state, the Oracle foretold a numerous number of prophecies before she died from the loss of control of her gift but there was one prophecy, a poem, which was repeated a thousand times, so important it was that it survived and became known as the song of the Blood Singer. They believe that the prophecy revealed that the vampire population would increase prosperously. Every new vampire knows the song of the blood singer, it is the declaration which needs to be said after they are turned which initiates them into the vampiric way of life.

So imagine my surprise when one day a note is taped to a rock in one of my usual brooding haunts.

A meadow, full of flowers and life. A place which is calm and undisturbed by the clumsy hands of humans. Various rocks littered unevenly around the meadow provide the perfect place to sit and think. I had just reached the meadow when the light fluttering of white cloth catches my eye. I run over to the cloth. No one ever comes here besides from me since it is in a place too dangerous for humans to climb up. I unravel the cloth and read the message written in red ink:

_Whose blood that sings_

_Take under your wings_

_Whose love that is yearned_

_Has much to be learned_

_Whose ancient lines_

_Send tingles down spines_

_Whose blood that sings_

_Shall kneel to the King_

_Whose blood that sings_

_It is time to begin_

_**Dear Edward, I have chosen you to help me.** _

_**The time is near. I shall be in contact with you soon.** _

_**Veni, Vidi, Vici** _

_**Rex Royce** _

King Royce is alive? How is that even possible? Lord Aro declared that he had been killed in the Dark wars. What does he mean the time is near? Help him with what? To be chosen by King Royce is an honour and I will help in any way, come hell or high water.


	9. Rigor Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Bella's POV**

People can have more than one place in which they feel safe and secure, it can be a room, a building, a nook or a cranny. This place may not be their home but a place which they call their home away from home, where they spend a significant amount of time that even the very essence of this place becomes mingled with their own. They leave their mark in this place and in return the place knows them, knows the foundations and intricacies of their very being. It offers them comfort and security, It knows their habits, their quirks and their darkest and richest secrets. All the good, the bad and the ugly. My home away from home? The blooming hospital. I'm basically a VIP in this place. Back in Phoenix, whenever I (usually) hobbled into the emergency room, the workers would rush over and lay an Oscars event worthy red carpet before me. The carpet would then lead to a special waiting room chair which was roped off smack bang in the middle of the room, made of a gold-sprayed wooden frame (the hospital was on a tight budget so they couldn't afford an actual gold throne) and plush velvet cushions. On the backrest of this beautiful piece of furniture there was a gold plated plaque which stated 'Reserved for Isabella Swan.'

Well I believe that that is the treatment I should have had every time I made my entrance into the hospital. I kept the people there in business. Because of me those Doctors and Nurses had jobs. I was on a first name basis with all the emergency room staff and I mean _all_ the 'around the clock' staff. My clumsiness has no bounds, awareness of time or logic. Sometimes my clumsiness defies logic. I tripped over an air molecule once and broke my arm. An invisible but always present around you air molecule. Now I'm obtaining mild concussions from looking at people. Well she's not just a stunning anybody she's an ethereal, out of this world being, but still! Way to make an entrance Bella! She'll think I'm a proper 'needs to be bubbled-wrapped' twit now. I grumble a little and try to get comfortable on the hospital bed. At least the beds are quite cool. Pressing buttons on the remote thingamajig will keep me entertained for at least 20 minutes if I get bored.

The ambulance journey over to the hospital was quite enjoyable since I was still on a high from finding out that the golden eyed woman of my unconsciousness is real but as the short journey progressed the goofy smile slowly began to fade as my blonde haired beauty induced haze started to clear and thoughts of my current situation became prominent.

Thought numero uno: The person I continuously dream of is real but I know that I've never seen her before in my life I mean if you had seen someone like that I'm sure you will remember them until your dying day so to quote Mr Double Rainbow dude 'What does this mean?!' I may or may not freak out about this later. Note to self: freak out about this later.

Thought number two: I am 50% sure she was looking at me just as intensely as I was looking at her, the other 50% of me believes that because I have found out that she is real and not just a character of my very vivid imagination, maybe I was imagining the intense soul searching look. Maybe she just glanced and I read too much into it. If the latter is true then I am screwed because never have I ever felt this before (takes a swig from the imaginary beer bottle) and I don't think normal teenage crushes are meant to feel like this, like you're attached to the other person by a string, one end attached to your heart and the other to theirs, binding you together so that every moment you live through you feel compelled to share it with them.

Thought number three: I fainted, I awoke and she was gone. People are normally curious of such medical incidents. I mean it's a small town and events like these rarely happen and they make great gossip stories. I remember everyone else being there except for the person who unknowingly caused the commotion. Why did she go? Did I do something wrong? Is she just not interested? Does she think I'm not worthy of her attention? For God's sake what is her name? Does she swing my way? Is she single? Would she be able to sway my way? Oh my god does she have a boyfriend? Please don't have anyone!

I was no longer smiling. The frown on my face was proof of that. I don't know much about her at all besides from her flawless looks and how she makes me feel and here I was thinking of dates, proposals, weddings, honeymoons...beaches...bikinis...sunscreen...massages... _snap out of it Bells!_

The leering look is also washed away from my face when the curtain of the bed I'm on is pushed back to reveal a insanely handsome and fairly young doctor who has perfect pale skin, perfectly styled blonde hair and gentle golden eyes.

I must resemble a deer caught in the headlights at the moment, I try to say something but all that comes out is a squeak. He has golden eyes. They must be related, an eye colour like that is so uncommon that before seeing _her_ I had never seen eyes that colour. I clear my throat and try to speak again but he speaks before I even open my mouth.

"Miss...Swan," he says my surname after checking the file in his hand, "I am Doctor Cullen." He pulls his hand out towards me.

I clear my throat once again and shake his proffered hand. His hand is cool to the touch, not icy or freezing just cool, like when you pour warm water on your arm and it evaporates, leaving that cooling sensation behind.

"Nice to meet you Doctor, please call me Bella," I say, looking the doctor in the eyes, I can feel heat spreading through my cheeks when the doctor gives a small smile and those golden eyes soften even further with amusement. _Damn it Charlie, you and your inherited characteristics!_

"It is nice to meet you too Bella although the circumstances could be better. Now I'm just going to do a quick check up and then you should be able to leave here in no time." Doctor Cullen says while pulling out a small flashlight. He flashes the light in my eyes and I fight the urge to close them immediately. Kinda bright there Doc.

"Can you tell me what day it is today Bella?" I give the Doc a disbelieving look and reply.

"Monday 2nd March"

"Great Bella and who is the president?"

"Mr. Obama"

"Excellent, now are you feeling dizzy? Nauseas? Have a headache?"

The curtain is pulled back once more to reveal a sweaty and red faced Charlie Swan.

"BELLA! Honey, are you okay? What happened kiddo? Is she hurt Doc? Is it serious? Damn it! Sue and Renee are gonna _freak_!" Dad starts to blast of questions while getting dangerously close to Dr. Cullen. For a moment it seemed like he was going to grab a hold of the good Doctor's shoulders and shake the answers out of him.

"Char-Da-Dad! I'm okay!" I try to reassure Charlie but his questions are slightly overwhelming especially when he is completely losing his cool in front of the calm and collected Dr. Cullen.

"Chief Swan, I assure you Bella here is completely fine besides from a small bump on her head which should be healed within the week. Now Bella can you tell me what you remember you were feeling just before you fainted?" Dr. Cullen turns towards me with a kind questioning gaze.

Now I could tell him the complete truth and nothing but the truth but I don't want to be admitted into a psychiatric ward so early on in my high school career. I am sure there are a lot more traumatising times to come so I think leaving a few bits and bobs out from the _flashback_ is the way to go.

"Erm sure Doctor. I remember I started to feel slightly panicky from seeing all the students and not knowing anyone and erm I may have not been breathing either. I think I was just overwhelmed." I shrug to emphasise my point and look up at the doctor with my best wide eyed puppy dog look.

_Please buy the story!_

The doctor looks stunned for a moment and his eyes widen when he sees the look on my face but then his expression changes gradually back to his normal kind eyed look and a smile adorns his lips.

"Ah first day jitters," he finally speaks, "just try taking deep breaths next time you feel overwhelmed and you should be fine!"

I hear Charlie release a relived sigh. I turn from the doctor to look towards dad.

"Thank God Bells, you nearly scared your old man to an early grave" Charlie twitched the left side of his moustache twice before grinning at me and reaching over to ruffle my birds nest like hair.

"Thank you Doctor, is it okay to take her home?" Charlie asks politely.

"Please call me Carlisle Chief Swan, I'll just write a sick note for Bella for missing school today and then you can be on your way."

"Well then you can call me Charlie, I insist, hey your kids go to Forks High too right?"

"Yes three of my children are Juniors and two are seniors."

"That's great Bells! You'll know three people now!"

I internally groan while I externally grin embarrassedly at .

Wait three are juniors and two are seniors? Did he have triplets one year and twins the next? _Damn_ Doc what are you? The super producer?

"That is actually a great idea, I'll tell them about you Bella and they'll keep a look out for you. Though they seem a bit reclusive I promise you they are good kids. They've just had a... rough start in life." The Doctor shifts a bit before continuing. "There's Alice who is a bundle of energy, she is kind of small and always happy. Jasper is quite shy and quiet but he is good at heart. Edward is very thoughtful and quite the musician but can come across as broody, but don't mind him. Those three are the juniors," Doctor Cullen gives a quick description of his kids with a proud smile. He takes a deep breath and then continues, "Emmett is very, very tall and muscular but he's maturity is that of a mischievous child and Rosalie is fiercely protective and stubborn but she's very loyal once you have earned her trust, those two are seniors."

"Are they triplets and twins?" I blurt out without another thought. Whoops! Foot in mouth alert, I repeat foot in mouth _alert_!

He laughs when I cover my mouth with my hands, "No they are my adoptive children," he replies softly.

I back track a bit and feel as though I've been struck in the head by a lightening like brain wave. Oh my...I- I errrrr just felt my heart stutter at the last name that fell from the Doctors lips as it finally clicked in my brain that I had just found out that beautiful girls name. She couldn't be Alice because he said Alice is small and the girl I saw before I was whizzed here was small and pixie like, so if my intelligence is correct, which sometimes I have to say _does_ fail me notoriously, that only leaves Rosalie. Although a Rose or in her case an angel by any other name will be as sweet, it fits my goddess perfectly. At last! A name! _Rosalie_... _Rosalie_... _Rose_... I feel a purr resonate within me and a content sigh escape my lips, which can also be called my two blushing pilgrims...definitely not the time to be Romeo.

Now just to be sure...

"Sorry Doctor is err..does...erm... I mean...," I could feel the heat travel from my cheeks to all over my face. I could also tell that I most likely resemble a tomato right about now, "urhmm, does Rosalie have long blonde hair and the most beau- _hiccup_ -amber eyes?"

The doctor gives me a studious look before replying.

"Yes, have you met?"

"Nope nope just a passing glance." I avert my gaze when I answer.

"Oh, anyway I'll be sure to tell them about you and then you won't have to worry so much at school, now if you'll excuse me," He nods towards Charlie, "Chief Swan, I'll just get the discharge forms ready and the note for school and then you can leave."

"Thank you so much Carlisle once again" Charlie says politely. Dr. Cullen smiles once more before pulling back the curtain and leaving me alone with Charlie.

"So Bells, ready to go home?"

* * *

**Edward's POV (day before school starts)**

I had run to Port Angeles to get a new book from the quaint little bookstore that was there. I was about to return to Forks when I saw the same type of white cloth as the one in the meadow lying on a bench a few paces away from me. I looked around me and made sure that no humans were there and then flashed over to the bench. I picked up the cloth and unravelled it to reveal another message from King Royce.

" _ **Dear Edward,**_

_**I am waiting for you at your meadow.** _

_**Veni, Vidi, Vici,** _

_**Rex Royce"** _

My eyes widened in surprise. King Royce wanted to see me _now_? Without further hesitation I ran in the direction of my meadow. The book I bought long forgotten on the bench I had found the message on, in my excitement I had dropped it without a second thought.

I reached the edge of my meadow and a figure was standing in the middle, surrounded by over grown grass, with their back towards me. A deep purple silk cape adorning their shoulders and trailing towards the ground.

King Royce turned around and I immediately dropped to my knees and bowed. After a moment I lifted my head and looked upon the Kings face and an expression of awe overtook mine. He looked as though he was still 30, although his pale skin had taken on a slightly translucent quality. His deep brown hair was slicked back and a small goatee was present on his chin as well as a moustache curled at the tips. His eyes were a deep murky red, a sign of his real age, the expression on his face one of tiredness. He looked the same as all the pictures representing him in vampiric history books except for the expression. The dark wars had not done him good and his expression was proof of this as well as the thoughts running through his mind. Rosalie's name present in nearly every single one. Intriguing to say the least. How does he know Rose?

"Your highness it is an honour to be in your presence and to be singled out by you," I spoke earnestly, "We thought you were no more sire, how is it possible that you are here before me?"

"Dear Edward," His voice was a deep baritone but it was clear to the point of being crystal, no husk whatsoever, "I need your help gravely, there are some things which I need to reveal to you but you must take a Binding Ash Oath to not tell another being the things I tell you today, do you understand Edward? I am here today to ask you to help me restore the order of the vampires, help me Edward to keep my daughter safe and take my rightful place." He finished of softly and looked at me beseechingly.

"My liege I will help you in whatever way you require just tell me what it is you need me to do. Who is the blood singer? Do you mean the blood singer in the oracle's poem? A daughter?" I was confused, the blood singer was just a poem, a song, an initiation code. Vampires can have children? I tried to read his thoughts but he had seemed to have put up a mental block.

"I'll explain child but first will you go through with the binding oath?"

The Binding Ash Oath is a promise made between two vampires, an unbreakable promise which is confirmed and sealed with vampire blood. Its magic is old, dark and mysterious. No one knows how it is upheld but any vampire who goes against the conditions on which the oath was sealed on is submerged into spontaneous blue flames, the hottest of all flames, until all that remains of them is ash.

I contemplated this for a moment and a silence surrounded us, all that was heard was the occasional rustle of the overgrown plants.

"Yes." A simple answer for a heavy promise.

A look of relief washed over the agitated expression on the Kings face.

"Then dear Edward bare your forearm for me and I shall complete this necessity quickly and move onto more relative matters." He ordered me while unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt and pushing up the sleeve.

I complied quickly, still kneeling on the floor. He pulled out a normal Swiss army knife but the blade was made from diamond, hard enough to cut through vampire skin, and cut a line straight down the inside of his forearm, the wound was not that deep because the blood seeped out slowly and didn't gush out like they portray in horror movies.

He then reached for my arm and did the same. I didn't even flinch, too mesmerised by the blood seeping from his arm. The colour was so deep a crimson that it was almost like old burgundy. Another sign of how old and powerful he was.

"Come now Edward," He put out his arm and gripped just below the inside of my elbow, he tugged on me so that I was now on my feet. I mimicked the hold he had on me until our forearms were aligned and our blood mixed.

"By the ancient blood running through our veins I ask thee Edward Masen Cullen to swear upon an Ash Oath that you shall never reveal what was revealed upon to you today. Do you accept?" King Royce's voice had seemed to amplify without him even raising his voice, a slight echo flowed through the meadow and the wind picked up intensity a bit so that everything seemed as though it was more active than before.

"I agree." I spoke clearly noting that my voice seemed amplified also. The air around our touched forearms seem to ripple, creating a tunnel in which our arms were encased. The tunnel seemed to waver back and forth until it stilled with a metallic sound. I removed my grip on his arm and watched as the wound began to glow a bright blue until the skin weaved back together, eclipsing the glow until nothing was left but a perfectly unblemished arm. I could feel the magic the oath had left behind within my body, a sort of low simmering heat running through my veins.

King Royce took in an unnecessary deep breath and then spoke with an air of grave seriousness.

"Me and Aro used to maintain the vampire way of life since nearly the beginning of time. You know of the three elders, do you not?"

I nodded my head and sat on the ground cross legged in the same manner I would have done as a child when listening to a story, such a powerful presence King Royce eludes that you are forced to feel inferior and listen attentively to every word that falls from his lips and stay put at his feet.

With a slight nod of his head he carries on with his story. "High elder Royceus, which is I, Elder Aros, who is Aro, and the third. We shall not speak of the third since she was destroyed and is not a problem anymore. We have changed our names slightly to meld into the modern times. Anyway we ruled together in peace for many years, like brothers, equals, until the power and control went to Aro's head. He started to become more severe in punishments of those who had broken our laws, almost borderline sadistic, he terrorised covens for amusement, even if they had committed no crime and recruited the gifted amongst the covens to be his private guards. Little did I know that those guards were many in number and resembled an army. He wanted the ultimate power of the vampires and wanted us to become rulers of the human race, treat and breed them like cattle and use them for our own satisfaction." He stopped for a moment, his eyes closed and a frown evident upon his radiant face.

"I became aware of his plan and told him I was against it, he then decided that I must be removed hence the Dark war had began. Brother against brother. My guards although few in number were graciously gifted and could outwit all the members of Aro's army but alas there were too many of them and my gaurds were destroyed. At the end of the war the battlefield was set alight, even though I was heavily wounded I managed to escape with the cover of the thick black smoke and news of my death travelled throughout the world. I have been hiding since then and have managed to recruit a few vampires to help me overcome Aro and take back my throne but dear Edward there has been speculation of the blood singer being born who is the final key to taking back what is mine."

He pauses once more and looks at me, "Edward, more than the throne I wish to have my daughter back and you can help me do that."

"Who is your daughter, your highness, who is the blood singer?"

"Rosalie. She was conceived out of pure love. A gift. She was born with holy blood and is my greatest treasure. She has the ability to be more powerful than any vampire to ever set foot on this Earth. I tried to keep her safe during the wars but when I escaped I didn't realise that she was left behind. Aro used one of my former guard members, Sophia, a vampire with the ability to erase ones memories and plant false ones to give them a make believe life. I don't know what memories she gave her but the blood singer is the one who can bring her memories back, according to the prophecy, and that shall not happen under any circumstance. Until the right time. If her memories come back she will try to seek out Aro for revenge and he will kill her immediately. Find out who they are and keep them away from her, if not physically then emotionally. I need her to be kept safe Edward. And not be used as a tool by Aro. As her elder brother by bond you need to keep her safe. I beg of you child keep her safe" He sobbed heartbreakingly, his voice cracked at the end of the speech. He turned away from me and covered his eyes with his right hand; his left was balled up into a fist.

My poor sister Rosalie, believing a life that is not really hers, a painful human life and an unwanted vampire one. How could he plant such painful memories into my sister, making her bitter towards the world? I could feel the rage I had towards Aro burning within me. If I had him within my grasp right now he would wish for a mercy that would never come.

I got up unto my feet and placed a hand on the Kings shoulder.

"I will protect her till my death, I promise you and I promise Rosalie but how would _I_ know who the Blood singer is?"

"Use your gift precious child and you'll know and thank you, I shall forever be in you debt." He turned around and placed both hands on my shoulders with a small smile on his face. He looked into my eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"I must leave now, but I shall be in contact with you again soon, when the time has come." He then ran away in vampire speed without looking back. I came out of the weak shock of his sudden departure and composed myself before running back to the house. The worry and fear I had for my sister present in my mind and the weight of the responsibility of keeping her safe heavy on my shoulders.

I shall protect you to the best of my ability sister...

* * *

**Still Edward's POV (Present Day)**

The moment the new girl was within my line of sight I could tell that she was the one. The glorious fragrance of her blood, sweet like vanilla, fresh like watermelon and the femininity of Damask Rose. It was delicious but also refreshing and I felt like as though I was a stranded man on a desert island dying of thirst and that was the only nectar which would appease it. All around me people were thinking of the new girl and I was more interested in her blood. Time seemed to freeze as I saw her looking around and then stopping at something which was on my right. A gust of wind seemed to rush past her and carry her scent straight to me and I lost it. _I NEEDED THAT BLOOD AND I NEEDED IT NOW!_

I see her fall mere seconds before I reach her but something peculiar happens. I can't hear her thoughts.

" _Use your gift precious child"_

"EDWARD NO!"

The king's words and Alice's cry bounce around in my head and using the last ounce of will power I have I veer off towards the tree line just when I'm about a foot away from her.

I can hear someone running behind me but I use my speed to curve in and out of the trees and find a diverted way to get to the meadow. The running behind me ceases about 10 minutes later and I use my vampire sense of direction to head towards the meadow.

Once there I see a white cloth lying on the ground.

" _ **Edward,**_ " It reads, **"** _ **The Blood singer is found, well done, now keep my Rose safe, do your duty as her brother. Do whatever it takes. I will see you personally soon.**_

_**Veni, vidi ,vici, Rex Royce."** _

I didn't even get a good look at the girl; all I could concentrate on was her blood. I would keep her away from Rosalie as best as I could no matter what sacrifices I would have to make, but right now I am in no state to go back to the school. I groan while thinking about how my reaction would cause havoc with the others. Carlisle must have been informed by now of how I lost control.

I flash back to the school but keep my distance. I can smell Rosalie's scent faintly showing that she must have run to tell Carlisle. I sniff to see if I could smell a fresh hit of her scent but get back nothing. Good she's not here. I can strongly smell the Blood Singer though, my knees buckle and my mouth waters. She is going to be a serious test of my control but I'll do it for Rosalie. I would have done the same for any of my other siblings but Rosalie holds a special place in this heart of mine because she was my first ever sibling. The one who I have known longer than the others except for Carlisle and Esme.

After checking that everything was safe for now I make my way towards home and try to come up with a plan to keep the two away.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After we got home and Charlie explained to Sue what happened she became the epitome of mother hen and I have to admit that I liked the extra attention since I was in need of some affection to get rid of the homesickness I was feeling.

I have been on the living room couch since I have got home and it's about the time when Leah and Seth should be coming home from school.

"Move out of the way dude! Natures calling really badly!" I hear Seth shout at Leah before a slight banging noise and a feminine "Oooph."

"Seth you fucking...fucking...wild pig! You held it in all the way from school you could have held it in a bit longer!" She shouts out after him as Seth runs pass the living room and straight upstairs towards the Bathroom.

Leah enters the living room while rubbing at her shoulder. She gives me a small smirk.

"Hey Bells, how was your first day at school?"

I fumble with the blanket wrapped around me and answer while looking at my fumbling hands.

"I technically never went, I mean I went but didn't attend?"

Her smirk turns into a look of confusion and she raises a brow.

"Er dude... What?"

Sue comes in from the kitchen and saves me from answering.

"The poor dear was too overwhelmed and fainted, she hit her head too. She was taken to the hospital where that nice doctor is, ya'know ? Well he sent her home."

I look over at Leah and a frown causes her beautiful face to seem to age before my eyes. She looks at me and softens her gaze before asking with uncharacteristically tenderness and care, "You okay though yeah? No permanent damage to that bird brain of yours?"

Well as tender and caring as Leah can be.

"I'm good, I'll go back to school tomorrow"

She nods and then turns to her mother. "So Ma what's for dinner?"

The next day I made my way to school the same way I had done the day before and successfully reach the parking Lot. I park my car and look around for her. She doesn't seem to be here yet.

The group of floating heads seem to be conversing a short distance away from me, a few of them stealing glances in my direction before the geeky guy with black hair is pushed out of the circle towards me. He clumsily walks the short distance before stopping right in front of me while respecting my personal space.

"Hi I'm Eric," He holds out his hand rather sporadically and I shake it wearily, "You're Isabella right? Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yeah and I prefer Bella."

"Bella, cool, well yesterday you made quite the entrance huh? How are you by the way? Well I'm the school reporter and I was wondering if you would let me interview you about yesterday's events?"

He looks at me hopefully without even waiting for an answer to the 'how are you?' question.

The girl with the glasses swiftly comes over from the group and whacks Eric on the arm.

"OW! Angie why would you do that?"

"Dammit Eric you and Jessica have no tact, do you know that? She just came here, I doubt she wants to become front page news on our lame ass school paper. Sometimes I wonder why I'm dating you." She rolls her eyes before looking at me and smiling, showing the cute little dimples on her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm Angela and I apologise on the behalf of my boyfriend and idiotic friends over there," She throws her thumb back over her shoulder to point in the direction of the last members of the curious group, "are you feeling okay now? Did you hit your head badly?"

"Er-no-no, I'm much better thanks and it was just a small bump no biggie."

"She likes to be called Bella Angie, I got to know that much."

Angela shoves a smiling Eric on the shoulder and I let out a laugh at their antics. They seem to go well together.

"HEY! Why don't you stick around with us and we'll show you around?" Angela offers with a grin.

She seems sweet and sincere so I offer a smile back and walk with them back towards their group. We have quick introductions of everyone.

Blonde floating head is Mike Newton, a jock and the quarterback of the Spartans.

The brunette was Jessica Stanley, a gossip queen (you find that out after knowing her for about 0.5 seconds.)

The last person was someone who I didn't remember seeing; he was tall, a basketball player and was called Tyler Crowley.

The Bell goes just as introductions are over and everyone disperses making promises of meeting again at lunch.

Angela stays with me and offers to look over my timetable. She really is a sweetheart. I tell her so and she blushes with a cheek bunching grin and a soft thanks.

We have first and second period together. Biology and then Calculus. Shoot me now sweet mother of mercy. Who could survive a morning like that?

We walk to Bio making small talk about why I moved here, (I told her without her juicing me for details, She's the type who doesn't push a person) how I liked it so far (I did a double thumbs up for that one) and don't I just love the weather?

When we get to the class everyone is already seated, there aren't any two seats next to each other that are free.

"Sorry Bella, I can ask Toby over there to move, he's usually my lab partner." Angela says with an apologetic look.

"Nah it's okay I'll just take that free seat over there by..." I trail of because the seat next to the free one is taken by a guy who looks like a freaking model for some expensive brand. He has the same pale skin as my goddess but his hair is a more dishevelled bronze rather than the perfect gold but the eye colour is once again the same. How can one town have so many people with the same unusual eye colour? I mean _scoff_ isn't it weird that Dr Cullen said that his kids were adopted but here they possess the same one physical characteristic? Maybe he chose them for the eye colour to make them feel as though they belong? Whatever, you gotta give him kudos for giving these guys a chance, got a lot of respect for the Doctor just for that.

"That's Edward Cullen, he's a bit quiet and keeps mostly to himself but he seems harmless, I mean I've only communicated with him like three times, once was to say 'pass me the scissors please' so I'm not really sure what he's like, come to think of it I don't know how any of the Cullen's are like. They keep company mostly amongst themselves."

"Thanks for the info Angie," I grin and wink at her as she stops her rambling with a sheepish look.

I walk over to the seat and notice that the dude's eyes never leave me. I chance a look up at his eyes and notice that they are slightly darker than before.

"Is this seat taken?" I notice that he flinches slightly when I speak but he shakes his head and finally averts his gaze. He shuffles right to the edge of his seat away from me. I give him a brief wtf look before shrugging and looking to the front of the class waiting for the teacher to walk in and bore me to death. Edward doesn't say a word to me the whole class and then shoots out of his seat when the bell rings. I do a salute behind his back as he rushes out the door.

"Nice meeting you!"I call out after him with a grin and see Angela looking at me with an amused face.

"What the heck did you do to him? He ran out of here like a bat outta hell!"

I laugh at that and then shrug, "I dunno dude's seems a bit off, must be having a bad day."

We walk to the next class joking around and generally hitting it off when I'm struck by a vision of beauty just as I step foot into the class.

Crap. My feet won't move and so won't my eyes. She's sitting at the back of the class, the second last row actually, her elbow is on the table and her head is prepped up by the same arm. She's facing towards the window. Staring outside obliviously, her hair straight and cascading down her face, creating a rich golden curtain and shielding my view slightly.

I feel the unbearable need to just walk over, reach out and touch that hair, move it behind her ear and then place my hand under her chin and tilt her face up towards me so that I could look upon that lovely face unobstructed. Looking more closely I can see that her jaw is tense and so is the rest of her body. Like she's uncomfortable or angry, but I can't tell because of her face being turned away from me.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and stumble a bit forward. It wasn't that hard of a nudge but gravity has always been my foe.

"I know calculus is scary and all but you could at least go quiver in fear while being seated" A slight whimsical voice says. I look away from Rosalie and look at the person from whom the voice came from. An aging woman with kind blue eyes and almost fully gray hair smiles down at me.

"You must be Isabella, I am Mrs. Windsor, your teacher, now kindly take the seat behind Ms. Hale so that I may begin this fabulous class." She grins while the class groans good naturedly.

"Oh hush children, you know you love it!"

Sit behind Ms. Hale? As in Rosalie Hale? _Holy crap!_ My heart is beating rapidly and fluttering as I look back at Rosalie, who is still looking tensely out the window. I gulp and take slow steps towards the seat, finally passing her by; I take a breath in and my eyes flutter, close to closing, my senses are overwhelmed with the smell of musk, cinnamon, rose and a hint of spearmint. It is intoxicating and it takes everything in me to not halt right there and moan out loud. Uh she smells like..like-like _home and- and... heaven all rolled into one._

I sit down with shaky legs and every breath I draw in, I am attacked with another dose of her delicious and unique scent. As my ass touches the seat Rosalie immediately turns her head towards the front. I frown at the back of her head. Awww _damnit!_ Now all I can see is that beautiful waterfall of golden liquid which I want to badly run my hands through. Her hair looks so soft...I just-just want to curl up and nuzzle it. I sigh and feel a soft vibration start deep in my chest. It slowly travels to the back of my throat until I feel the whole of my upper chest rumble. My eyes widen at the sensation. It was almost like I was purring softly? The hell. Is. That.

I freak out and end up spazzing like a twit and flinging my pencil, I see it fly through the air in slow motion and watch it hit the back of her chair with a sharp thwack. _Shit. Shit._ _ **Shit!**_ Maybe she didn't feel it? Though the sound was quite loud I mean even a few of the other students are looking back to see where that noise came from. _Good lord she felt it...crap._

She turns around slowly and I just then realise that this cause of visual ecstasy is _so close_. If I wanted to I could lean forward and stroke that tensed jaw until it relaxed. I could follow the outlines of her flawless features with my fingertips until they were memorised just in case I should I ever lose the blessing that is sight.

I freeze as she fully faces me and now _my_ body is tensed and rigid. Like I had died and gone to heaven (where I met this angel) and my body was here on earth going under rigor mortis as those mesmerising eyes were glaring with fury right into mine. I hold my breath waiting in anticipation of what is to come...


	10. War and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Bella's POV**

Pink. Pink on my cheeks, bordering on fire truck red. Cupid's bow in the form of pink lips moving with a sexy sneer. Hot red fury in obsidian eyes like lava flowing from an erupted volcano. Right now I am looking at a visual delight, feasting upon visual ambrosia but sinking in to a spiral of select colours where all that exists is pink red, black and snow white.

As soon as the first words escape those lips I know that I'm gone. She could be calling me all the names under the sun but all I can focus on is the rich quality of that daze inducing voice. The slight tinkling and the occasional husk. The low tone, used to warn and instil fear does nothing of the sort but instead sends tingles down my spine, as though her voice is a lover's hand caressing my back and touching all the hidden sensitive spots which I didn't even know existed. The tingles turn to shivers of pleasure and I have to bite my lower lip and use every single ounce of will power I own to not whimper out loud in a class full of people.

She can tell that I'm not paying actual attention to her words, I'm taking them in, watching those lips move and form every vowel and every constant, the parted pout when she speaks words with an 'o' and the slight curvature of the corners of her mouth when mentioning the 's' sound, but the meaning of those words are not registering in this flabbergasted brain of mine which is stuck in a visual spiral of pinks, reds, blacks, whites and an audible spiral of tinkles and husks and low tones.

I don't know what gave it away to her. The wide eyed stare? The puppy like tilt of my head? The silence after her heated questions?

Whatever it is causes her to growl with frustration, give a final icy/hot glare, a few parting words and turn back around swiftly, her hair swishing and falling over her right shoulder and once again her angelic face is out of my line of sight.

I blink once. Twice. Thrice.

Oh no. I did not just act like I was ignoring her. _**Shit! Crap! Damnit!**_

I was handed a perfect opportunity basically on a wooden, pencil like platter to introduce myself apologise and then act suave, sophisticated and initiate my subtle seduction skills (which I now realise I possess none whatsoever, if my behaviour a moment ago is anything to go by.)

I groan audibly, which causes a few curious students to look back again, and face plant onto my desk. Where I remain for the remainder of the class. She doesn't look back once. Not even when she walks out the door when the class ends.

Stupid, awkward and _idiotic_ Bella Swan.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I can smell and hear her making her way down the hallway after the first class ends. Every footstep she takes stands out from the others as though she's on a different walking frequency which I am attuned to. Every step causes the phantom beat of my heart, like the day in the garage to reoccur, so that it feels like a real live beating heart is residing within me. I grit my teeth and hold my breath trying to block out her alluring scent. I'm seated in my second class of the day and my control is already being challenged fiercely, not for the urge to bite her but the urge to just be close to her. Every time I get a whiff of that scent my vampire side screams and shakes against its cage to just ignore the stubbornness of this _foolish_ being and just be near the source which makes it feel so so _good._

I close my eyes and turn my head towards the window as the sound of her steps get nearer and the smell gets stronger.

 _Please don't be in this class. Please don't be in this class. Please don't be in this class,_ rolls around in my head like a mantra.

She takes a step into _this_ class and I snap my eyes open. My body tenses as I fight the vampire side of me to stay in control and let me remain in this seat and not fly out of it and encircle that _girl_ in my arms and keep her there for as long as I continue to exist.

She must have just stopped at the door because I hear no more footsteps and feel no more beats. Maybe she's not in this class.

"I know calculus is scary and all but you could at least go quiver in fear while being seated." Mrs Windsor says as she walks into class. I chance a quick glance from the corner of my eye and see that she is addressing the girl while the girl looks at her a bit dumbfounded.

_She's kind of adorable._

_The girl not Mrs. Windsor._

My body tenses further when I realise where my trail of thoughts are going.

_Ignore her Rosalie!_

"You must be Isabella, I am Mrs. Windsor, your teacher, now kindly take the seat behind Ms. Hale so that I may begin this fabulous class."

 _Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella._ I feel my heart take a leap and get stuck in my throat at the name she says and now that name echoes around in my mind as a new mantra.

_Wait she just said Ms. Hale._

Fuck. She's walking again and the beating sensation is back but with each closer step the beats are more forceful than the last. It feels almost as though I am suffering from palpitations. If I were human there would be sweating hands and panting breaths.

She walks past my chair and even though I am not breathing, her scent still attacks my senses. As I hear her take a seat I quickly turn to the front. Anything to help ease the distress she is causing me and the pleasure she is causing the vampire.

I am hyper aware of her sitting behind me, the breaths she is taking, the slightly accelerated beat of her heart, the small shuffles and rustles of her clothing. I can feel goosebumps rising on my arms and my body is still, no movement, just waiting for any small action she does...

A moment later I feel the smallest of pressures on my back but hear a resounding _thwack._

I reflexively blink at the suddenness of the action.

Did she just have the nerve to throw something at me? I understand she is something special to my vampiric side but I am still Rosalie Hale. No one touches me without my permission. Not ever again.

Not even _her._

I feel silent rage rush over me at an alarming speed. The frustrations of the vampire and my own confusion and frustrations seeping through and fuelling the anger even more. First she makes me _feel_ things I've never experienced before, she makes me battle my vampiric side more harshly than I have ever fought it, control of blood lust doesn't even compare to what I've had to go through in the past 24 hours and she just _threw_ something at me, completely disregarding the inner turmoil I have been enduring because of this... _this_... _girl! This immature yesterday's child_

I can feel my eyes turning darker and darker with every millisecond that passes. My jaw tenses further and I turn in my seat and face this human girl who somehow believes she has a get out of jail free card from the wrath of Rosalie Lillian Hale.

I fix the iciest and harshest glare I possess at her. Hot fury must be flashing in my eyes but the heat only increases the ice.

In the coldest and lowest tone I possess I speak the first words I have ever spoken to her.

"Are you that un-fond of your possessions that you feel the need to distribute them in the manner of a mid tantrum child?" The vampire in me snarls in protest for speaking to her in such a manner. Instead of sweetly and kindly communicating with her which apparently, according to the vampire, I should be doing, I am using the best intimidation and inferiority inducing skills which I have perfected over the years to _insult_ her.

It hurts me. But it shouldn't. And I won't back off. Even if I wish that my tongue would catch fire after I finish speaking. Rosalie Hale does not back track for anyone and that just makes me angrier because for once the vampire wants me to stop. But I won't.

Isabella just looks at me with wide brown doe eyes as though I haven't even spoken. She tilts her head to one side and bites on her lower lip.

At enhanced vampire speed I glance down at those sin like lips just for a moment to appease the vampire. When the snarling in my inner mind quietens downs I rapidly look back up. I don't think she noticed where I was looking since it was too fast for the human eye but she was still doing that endearing puppy impersonation.

Noticing where my thoughts are headed for a second time I steel myself once more and try communicating with her again.

"Do you have a death wish or are you acting like an imbecile for recreational purposes? Because if that is the case then you have just met the person who will fulfil your desire for the first as for the latter I have no desire to be your 'play friend' but since you require someone to entertain the immaturity within you there are a many students here who can help you with that just not _me._ Now I _recommend_ that you keep your belongings to yourself unless you want there to be severe consequences not just for your materialistic things but for you also. _Understood?"_

Half way through my little speech I grit my teeth when I notice she isn't even paying attention. She's still just looking at me the same way, as though she's looking right through me.

I growl in frustration and swiftly turn back around in my chair.

The air in this room is becoming saturated with her overwhelming fragrance.

She is sitting right behind me causing my vampire to go berserk.

And she has the most adorable expressions on that beautiful face of hers but she just _ignored_ me.

Here I am fighting with myself over her and she doesn't even have the courtesy to answer me. To acknowledge, even with a slight nod of her head that I had addressed her.

Who the _hell_ is this girl?

Am I the only one going insane here?

When the bell rings I rush out my seat quickly without a look back and leave the class.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I am still beating myself up about my stupid behaviour from earlier. I haven't seen Rosalie after that class and now it's lunch time. I'm feeling a bit glum and Angela has seemed to have noticed. She heard the little, erm, one sided conversation I had with Rosalie.

"Bella don't worry about it, Rosalie is like that with everyone, well except to her family. The rest of the student body calls her the Ice queen for a reason and you just found out why, personally. Just roll it off like water of a ducks back."

"Quack quack!" Ben decides give his input to the conversation and does a little duck impersonation by waddling in front of me and Angela.

I laugh at his antics but feel a slight spark of anger at the way Angela refers to Rosalie. I manage to diminish the spark as quick as it ignites and like Angela said roll it off like water of a ducks back. Ignoring the nicknames for Rosalie and the way I behaved earlier.

I believe in second chances and who knows I might be able to make amends when I see her again. _Hopefully_ I'll make amends...Please let me make amends!

The three of us walk through the canteen doors and immediately I am hit with the image of a normal cafeteria, where a few people are taking a rather creepy interest in the new girl i.e. staring at me like they have never seen a stranger before. Move along people...just move along.

I pick up a tray and join the back of the queue like the good little lemming that I am. Why oh why do all government run institutes have _the worst_ selection of food?

I grab a salad and a pot of yoghurt when it's my turn, pay at the till and follow Angela and Ben to the table where Jessica, Mike and Tyler are sitting.

"Sup guys?" Ben asks cheerfully as he's about to sit, placing a fry in his mouth while in mid action of sitting. The fries look as though they taste like cardboard and from the expression Ben makes after the first bite seems like that...yup they indeed taste like cardboard too.

"Hey guys, nothing much just the usual, oh! So Bella how's the day going so far?"

"It's good thanks, typical school day!"

Jessica seems content with that answer.

"Hey Bella, why did you move to Forks? I mean it's a small place, must seem suffocating when you've been living in Phoenix for most of your life?" Mike asks me while chewing his food.

"Gross Mikey, chew, swallow and then talk" Jessica scolds him and he gives her a sheepish smile while apologising.

I grin before answering. "My mom got remarried and Phil's really cool and all but I was kind of cramping their newlywed vibe, mom's wanted to travel the states for a long time and couldn't because of me so I said I'll stay with dad while she does something for herself for once."

"That's very mature of you Bella" Ben says while flicking a fry at me.

I blush while dodging the fry and throw back a lettuce leaf from my own plate. "I know dude, I was shocked myself."

The group carries on chattering amongst themselves asking me a few questions here and there.

"Hey did you hear that Lauren and Sam..." Jessica starts a new gossipy topic and I tune her out and look around the cafeteria trying to discreetly scope around for blonde haired beauties...table to my left...nope just a dude sitting by himself...table to the left of that table...cheerleaders...nope...nope...table at the far right corner of the room...porcelain like skin...super model looks...yup...yup the Cullens. Bingo.

Alice and Jasper are sitting facing towards me but seem to be in intense conversation with each other and sitting with her back towards me is the lady I have been searching for. She's cradling her head on her palm again, her elbow resting on the table but her other hand seems to be playing around with the food on her tray.

A small smile plays on my lips as I continue to look at her. Unconsciously I start to eat the poor excuse for a salad on my tray all the while my eyes are glued to her back. I slowly shovel the food into my mouth while paying no attention to the people around me and just zone into her.

After my like tenth bite the seat next to hers is scraped back and I am zoned back into my surroundings, well not my surroundings but her surroundings. A humungous dude takes the seat next to her. He has short black hair but damn he is built like a rock. Is he on steroids or what?

As if I have been forced into slow motion I see him put his arm around her shoulder, she turns her head towards him as he does the same. They seem to stare into each other's eyes for a long moment, it looks as though they are having a silent conversation where the understanding between the two is so deep that words are not needed. As though he has heard her silent speech he leans in towards her and she does the same. I feel small sharp pinches of pain start at the base of my heart and travel up towards the top. They meet halfway, my breath quickens, their lips connect and my heart breaks.

A sharp pain erupts from my chest; burning flames ignite in my wind pipe, all the way from my chest to my throat and the sensation causes a painful whimper to leave my lips. I drop my fork and clutch my chest and claw at my throat to try and lessen the pain. This dull aching pain that feels as though it is too much for one person. This pain is the combination of a thousand people suffering from the same ache but experienced by one. It is not something one person should feel. It is too much. Just like the pain when I first saw her. But that pain was bittersweet where it felt like my heart was swelling from the feelings it felt for her now the pain was tenfold because this grown heart is now breaking, ripping, shredding, _crying_ . It is like I am being ripped from the inside, this heart wants to leave this confinement and bleed at her feet to show her and this cafeteria full of people the pain it is going through.

After the kiss he cradles her cheek and she leans into his palm. The intimate gesture between the two causes my eyes to well up. This heart is crying tears of blood and these eyes are crying too, leaving wet tracks down my cheek.

"Bella! You okay? Oh my god she's choking! Ben thump her back!" Jessica's voice rings in my ears. I break my stare on the...couple and look skywards all the while still banging on my chest with a closed fist. To the others it must seem as though I am choking. I must seem like such a freak. Faint the first day and choke on the next.

The longer I keep my eyes away from _them_ the more the pain seems to lessen. When it is down to bearable level and Ben snaps out of his shock and thumps me _hard_ on the back I gasp for air and luckily it enters my system.

I cough and splutter a few times. My breaths are heavy and I look around at the worried faces of my new acquaintances and the shocked faces of the other students in the cafeteria.

"I'm okay," I rasp out, while wiping the tears on my cheeks and under my eyes, "the carrot when down the wrong way, sorry guys." I get up quickly, picking up my half eaten tray of food while doing so.

"I'm just gonna go get myself, er, sorted. See you later." My voice is barely above a whisper and I hurriedly leave without looking back at the others or waiting for a reply.

I put the tray where it is has to go and storm out the cafeteria doors. As the doors shut behind me I full on sprint down the hallway trying to get away as fast as possible. I round the corner and luckily see a sign for the bathroom. Never slowing down I slam the door open and, thank my luck, the bathroom is empty. I lock the door and walk over to the sink. I stare at my reflection in the mirror all the while breaking down.

My eyes are red and puffy. I must have been crying while I ran. I didn't even notice. Every breath I take is heavy and ragged and my hand is still fisting the material of my shirt right above where my heart is situated.

She has someone. A six foot, muscled, male someone. How the hell can I even compare myself with that? That's the complete opposite of me! I take in a shuddering breath and try to sniff back the tears but they just won't _stop_.

The look in their eyes when they saw each other...the silent conversing...the comfort he was giving her...

I couldn't deny that she loved him nor could I deny that he loved her. The tenderness in that one simple action he did spoke volumes of their relationship.

Would I destroy that happiness? Would I even be given a _chance_ to compete for her affections?

No.

This was just a stupid teenage crush. I won't interfere in something which makes her happy. I want her happy and that display out there...that was her being happy.

I ignore the small voice that refers to this being more than just a stupid crush. The dreams. The fainting. The _feelings._ The heartbreak.

I ignore all of it and open the faucet, splash the cold water on my face and force myself to be composed. I bow my head and close my eyes while placing both hands on the counter. I will _feel_ for her from a distance, but I won't let it be known. Hell I'll even try to stay away from her if need be...

No. I don't have the strength for that. I am merely human after all.

A small humourless laugh escapes from my mouth and it startles me. A human loves an angel. An angel loves...a rock?

A giggle escapes my mouth, this time from amusement (insanity must be finally settling in) and I look at my face in the mirror again. A smile evident on my face but the eyes...damn it, the eyes echoed the pain in this heart. I'll _love_ from a distance and maybe try my hand at a friendship with her.

Yes. I'll be close to her; be her support system even, maybe it'll lessen the pain that is refusing to fully go away! **Damnit!**

I close my eyes and remember the little echo from my dream.

 _So close Bella, You're so close..._ But not close enough.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day goes by fairly fast for me. I'm almost in a dream like state, just going through motions but never registering them.

The bell signalling the end of the day rings and I pack my stuff and make my way towards the car park.

I haven't seen her or her _boyfriend_ since lunch which is a curse and a blessing. Angela and the others have been super nice though; they even brushed of my running of out of lunch saying that we're young and dramatic. Or as Ben put it shit happens, just go with the flow.

I'm nearly at my car when I see that Edward is standing next to it, his arms crossed against his chest. As he notices me noticing him (god that's confusing,) he uncrosses his arms and waves...

...okay then.

I walk over at an even pace and watch his mouth curve up into a small smile although his jaw is tensed so it looks more like a grimace.

When I reach him we stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before he seems to shake himself out of his stupor and extends his hand forward.

"I'm really sorry for my behaviour earlier, I wasn't feeling too good and didn't realise how strange I was acting...I'm Edward Cullen."

I shake his hand and notice the same coolness that was in Carlisle's handshake.

"It's cool, I get grouchy when I don't feel well too, Isabella Swan by the way"

"Thanks for understanding...the thing is I want to make it up to you for my behaviour earlier...I-I- er...-cough- was wondering if you would like to go out sometime, I'm asking in as a date... but if not! we could always go... as friends?"

Edward shuffles his feet looking quite uncomfortable as I tilt my head to the side to study him.

He is the opposite of Rosalie looks wise but personality wise they seem quite the same although his approach is much friendlier than how he was in biology and he seems less confident.

I contemplate his question. If we go on a date things could get messy with the whole 'I like your sister thing' and anyway there is no way I can date anyone yet. The pain is still fresh and it likes to remind me every time I think of her and feel a jolt shoot from my chest to my throat and feel my eyes threatening to well up.

As friends though...I could ask him things about Rosalie, or even find the opening to offer my friendship! We could be close! And who knows Edward might be cool too. So I'll have two buddies. Yay.

"We can hang out...as friends? I'm not ready to date yet, I'm still trying to settle in you see?"

I see his hopeful look deflate, crap, he wanted it to be a date! What if he says forget it?! I need a way to discreetly shuffle myself into Rosalie's life!

"Wait! We can go as friends...but if things go well...I might take you up on that date?" I shrug my shoulder to show my nonchalance about it all.

The small smile is back on Edward's face.

"That's great! Er-erm I mean cool...Can I have your number and we can arrange something for this weekend?"

I nod and hand him my phone, all the while grinning on the inside at the thought of being able to speak to Rosalie.

I feel a twinge of guilt. Here is her brother asking me out on a date while I'm thinking about his sister. I frown at the thought of being this sneaky person who is using someone for their own means. But a small wave of pain makes me remember why I'm doing this. I'm selfish. I'm human. I'm in pain.

I'm in _love_.

And all is fair in war...

...and love.


	11. Oxymoron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Rosalie's POV**

Scientists have compartmentalised the human brain into various areas with each area controlling a certain function. Like workers in a production line doing their own individual jobs.

The end result: a highly sophisticated piece of machinery.

In this case, a 'socially acceptable' functioning human.

At a closer look at the front of the brain, right behind the forehead you'll see the area known as the frontal lobes. The workers in this part of the production line control a lot of things which can be said to be the essence of humanity. But for now we'll look at only one of the 'essences'.

Judgement.

This essence here always leads to one thing. It determines the future consequencesof actions. It gives you an idea of if something you do will lead you down a 'good' or 'bad' path and therefore if it will make you socially acceptable or not.

Now take the image of the frontal lobes and imagine drawing a line halfway through this area. The line has to be grey in colour though. _The colour is important._

For simplicity's sake let's imagine that the area on one side of this line determines the good. The other determines the bad. Seems so clear doesn't it. So easy. All you have to do is use the area which you think is most suited to the situation. Use your _judgement_.

Or use this to create the personality you want. Become a goody two shoes who never lies and smiles at all her passerby's.

Or become a woman of malicious ways who has a tongue sharper than knives and can kill you with just the look in her eyes.

So damn easy right?

Wrong. That grey line? That's the grey area. Where all the little things blur the line between good and bad. Things like white lies and hiding important things for the greater good. Good and bad mix, wriggle and writhe until this little line is formed and all that bullshit of plain as day good and bad is thrown out the window. This grey area right here is where the real judgement is. What will you choose for the best future consequence? Will you be selfish or unselfish?

There are so many choices with so many consequences.

Good.

Bad

Grey.

But this, this is all human.

Let's talk vampire now.

Humans are technically classified as mammals. So you can say that the core of a human is animal. Vampires are humans with this core intensified. Does that make them beasts then? I guess so.

Take that image of the frontal lobes again. This time draw two grey lines so that there are three sections.

Section 1: Good, Section 2: Animal instinct and Section 3: Bad.

Now erase those two little grey lines.

What you have now is the animal instinct bleeding into the good and the bad. It masks, subdues and overcomes the good and the bad.

When the game of judgement comes, who wins?

The animal instinct. Every single time.

It conquers. It rules forefront and foremost. Good, bad and grey play only a minute role when the game of judgement begins. Animal instinct takes over and every decision you make is controlled by it. For uncivilised vampires the animal instincts take over so much that the good, bad and grey are so buried that even Sherlock wouldn't be able to find them.

I have only ever met one who could best the animal instinct. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He has learnt to suppress the animal instinct and let the good be forefront and foremost. He has control of the animal and only lets it out during feeding. But even then he has some control. He feeds on animals. _We_ feed on animals.

Though even then we don't have that ultimate control that he has and we make mistakes. We slip up and give in to the animal instinct and we hunt on humans.

Mammal is Human. Good, bad and grey.

Beast is Vampire. Good, bad, grey and _animal instinct_.

When I left that class, left Isabella behind, it's like the wiring of my brain had been short circuited and the things that make me vampire were thrown in ten different directions.

Good: I want to go to Bella and make her speak to me, address me personally so I can just hear her say my name and relish in the heavenly sounds that would fall from her lips as she speaks _my name._ Tell her that she can say anything she wants and I won't _bite_.

Bad: I want to insult her, make her feel inferior to me because she _didn't_ speak to me. I want her to feel the hurt I felt when silence shrouded us because _she didn't speak._

Grey: I want to just drop the whole thing and just let her be. Even if she did speak to me what good will come from it?

Animal instinct: I want to swallow the words that would fall from her lips when I crash mine into hers. I want to make her say things without an inch of space between us. I want to go back, grab her by the waist, pull her to me and make her say all these _things_. Good and bad things. Even the bad things would be good. Because they won't be bad, they'd be downright sinful.

What do you do when you feel there's a push and pull in your own mind? Do you give in to the dominant thought? Or do you go with the one that is beneficial to all?

No not Rosalie Hale. She ignores everything. She creates a fifth element that contributes to her vampire being.

_Human._

She grabs onto the humanity that is left in her mind and she runs. She runs to places which she robotically and routinely knows. First through the hallways which lead to her next classes and then when lunch arrives, the cafeteria.

I can feel that Isabella is here in this room. I can feel a lingering caress on my back every time her eyes pass over me when she looks around. I can just _tell_ that her gaze is on me. Even though my back is towards her, for me her gaze is equivalent to a touch, like the softest brush of fingertips on pale skin. And then that soft touch turns into a full blown burning trail which lingers and rests on my back. She's staring at me. _Why?_

Just as I'm about to ponder I feel calm wash over me as Emmett's scent becomes more prominent. He takes the seat next to me and it's like he just _knows_ that in my head I'm falling apart over something. He doesn't know what it is but he _knows._ Remember that soul connection? It plays a pretty big role in our relationship.

He places an arm around my shoulders and he tugs gently, a sign to show that he's here. He's always here. I turn towards him and we hold a silent conversation, his hand resting on my cheek.

"Something's troubling you," the gentle slope of his eyebrows facing down in a frown seem to say.

The almost tear filled eyes of mine reply with a "yeah, I'll tell you later."

An imperceptible nod later he leans forward, I lean forward in response and we share a small peck. There's no spark, fireworks or angels singing obviously. Just the quick sensation of lips on lips and that's it.

We lean back and Emmett's hand is still on my cheek and I slump into the touch. It's as though I'm transferring some of the heavy burden from my shoulders through this connection of simple palm on cheek to Emmett.

Just as I let out a sigh, Jessica's shrill voice pierces my ears. "Bella! You okay? Oh my god she's choking! Ben thump her back!"

My body tenses and my head snaps towards Bella, Emmett's palm still cradling my face. Her eyes are towards the ceiling and she keeps thumping her chest with her closed fist.

_She's choking! Bella is hurting!_

My protective instincts, normally reserved just for my family, seem to kick in full force and I nearly jump out of my seat towards her but luckily Ben thumps her on her back and the gasp of air she breathes in is the sweetest sound I have heard in a long time.

And then she runs out of there without even looking back.

And I sit there staring at the door while Emmett stares at the side of my face.

* * *

Leah's Pov

As soon as Bella walked in through the door after school I was hit with a sickly sweet smell marring her own.

_Yeesh! It was horrible! Like candyfloss and passed it sell by date meat._

My wolf was slowly starting to shake as the smell intensified as she walked more into the house. I took another sniff cautiously to distinguish the scent.

As soon as I had transformed for the first time into my wolf the elders had told me about the treaty with the Cullens and being Alpha it is my job to tell them apart from human drinking vampires and animal drinking vampires.

We had to set up a meeting a few years back with the Cullen's to familiarise ourselves with their scent so I knew each member's scent individually. To me they all smelt horrid except for one. The blondie. She was bearable somehow. Not as potent as the others but she stank none the less. At the time I was confused as to why she didn't smell as strongly as the others do but I just shrugged it off. She still stank. End of.

From the sniff I could make out three scents. Bella's, which is quite nice. Edward's, which smelt like garbage, candyfloss and all things yuck and Blondie's, still yuck but with the hint of cheap rose perfume.

Bells has only been at school for one day and she's already blathered in two disgusting smells. What was she doing hanging out with those freaks in the first place?

Carlisle said his leeches mostly keep to themselves and rarely interact intimately with humans.

I took in a deep breath facing away from Bella, who had just entered the kitchen, and held it in. I counted to ten in my head to try and quell the small quivers of my muscles and mentally pushed the wolf back into the deepest reserves of my mind. I released my breath and addressed Bella in a strangled voice. She stank so bad, how the hell do I stay polite?

"Hey Bells...How was school? Meet any... nice people?"

She looks at me with her brow furrowed. Shit did my voice sound as bad to her as it did to me? Crap crap. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe...fuck fuck don't breathe in, don't fucking breathe in!

Yeesh she needs to have a bath. With a gallon of soap. Maybe even some bleach. Nope not maybe, definitely some bleach.

I can feel my wolf snarling and rattling in its cage, furious that this foul smell belonging to those leeches dared to enter its sanctuary. The muscles in my arms and legs twitch and ripple softly. It may look like small shivers to the human eye but to a shifter it looks similar to when a pebble breaks the surface of still water creating circular ripples. The wolf trying to break the through the surface of the human. Hot diggity damn the girl needs to be dunked in bleach right now. Right flipping _now._

"It was okay, met these really nice group of kids. Sat with them at lunch and met Dr. Cullen's kids. It was cool." Bella shuffles around, sometimes with a small smile or a thoughtful look, until she notices me and just throws a wear expression in my direction. Yup she thinks I'm a psycho.

My body slightly vibrates as I try to take small quick breaths just to replenish my oxygen supply while still trying to not breathe and unleash wolfy Leah.

'Hey Lee, you okay? You look really tense,' Bella takes a step forward and I nearly jump back towards the wall just to keep the distance.

I clench my fists and reply with the first thing that comes to my head.

"Bowel problems, bad lunch. Gotta go!"

"Errrrr...okay...?"

I barely take notice of Bella's reply before running up the stairs to the bathroom and locking the door. I quickly move to the skin and open the cold water tap and splash water on my face.

_Okay Lee you're an Alpha, this is nothing you can't control. C'mon wolfy calm down. Calm down!_

I feel my body still shake, the scent of the vamps still rolling around in my nostrils causing them to flare in anger and disgust.

Yup wolfy is not calming down anytime soon.

I slam open the bathroom door, forgetting that it's locked. The wood around the handle splinters and the door is barely left attached to the frame. _No time to cover that up._

I sprint down the stairs two at a time, shoving Seth out the way as he unfortunately chose that moment to walk in through the front door.

He squeals as I shove him and take off running towards the forests edge. As soon as I hit the cover of the trees the vibrations of my body increase tenfold. I have enough sense to strip my clothes quickly and throw them to the ground just as my muscles start to grow and expand. First my head takes form as the rest of the body follows. Paws instead of hands, a muzzle and fur. Shiny silver grey fur.

It's like the human skin melts inwards towards the body to give way to the wolf features. An exchange of some sorts. The change is quick and painless.

My paws pound against the slightly moist soil as I dodge trees and run in no direction in particular. As long as that direction is quite a few miles away from that _stench._

I growl still remembering the hideous odour and quicken my limbs. Unknowingly running towards the pivot that changes my life irreversibly.

* * *

Tanya's POV

We, my sisters and I, were meant to set off to Forks together but someone (Irina) and someone else (Kate) decided to destroy the house when they fought over who would be leading the so called 'quest' to search for the Child of Bellona. What they seemed to have forgotten at the time is that I am the head of the Denali coven and therefore it is only logical that the search party would be lead by yours truly. As punishment the two twits can't follow me here until the house is back into its former habitable state.

Since it would be quicker to run than travel by car I decided to do just that. The run is exhilarating and almost has me giddy like a child high on a sugar rush. I reach Forks in less than 6 hours compared to the 44 hour car ride I would have had to endure. Mind you, that's only if I abided by the driving laws. But everyone knows that rules are meant to be broken and if you're a vamp then you might as well chuck up your deuces at the driving rules and regulations.

I run in the direction of the Cullen coven's home. But there's so much green. It's like hiding in the jolly green giants dress.

As I get closer to my destination I can hear these pounding footsteps running parallel to me but hidden away by the row of trees between us. I halt my steps and crouch in the direction the footfalls are coming from. The footfalls seemed to have stopped running parallel to me but instead sound as though they are coming towards me. I hiss lowly preparing myself for defence because those running sounds were no humans. Too fast. Maybe another vampire? Can't be, I can hear 4 thumps every time. Maybe a really fast animal?

I cautiously take in a breath of air as the running sounds get closer; just as my lungs fill to their full capacity the final air particles contain the most eye rollingly delicious smell ever. Like pines, oranges and some musk throw in. And some other deliciousness that cannot be described.

I can see the outline of the runner now. It's big. Horse like big. It's a horse!

I roll my eyes at myself; spend a few hundred years surrounded by idiotic siblings you start to think their idiotic thoughts too.

As soon as I finish my inner dialogue that majestic beast skids and halts about three feet away from me. A wolf. A beautiful silver-grey lean wolf. Which is indeed the size of a horse. Just about.

The wolf growls threateningly before looking directly into my black eyes. Its own widen and a whine escapes it lips.

I feel the world around me spin as I continue to look into those bright yellow eyes, panting for air I don't need. Taking in gulps and smelling that beautiful scent that is being emitted from this beautiful beast.

Did... did I just find my mate in an animal? No way! Nuh uh! I did not live all these years as a single fine independent woman just to find out that bestiality is what gets my juices flowing. Hell no. Nuh uh. Not happening.

A whimper escapes my mouth as I think of all the scenarios of how wrong this is when slowly the wolf sits back on its haunches and I see its body transforms. The silk like wolf fur melts away to reveal sun kissed bronze skin and the toned body of a gorgeous female. The toned _naked_ body of a gorgeous female. She's tall and lean with defined muscles. Her short hair framing her face perfectly. Such an exquisite being and she's mine.

Her eyes are still wide and locked on mine. Her breaths coming out in soft pants just like mine. She slowly walks towards me. Hands clenching and unclenching as though she is unsure of what to do. Just walk on over baby. That's all you need to do, you devilishly beautiful being.

There's about a two inch gap between us now but she hasn't made a move other than walking over to me. I reach up and slowly cup her cheek. Her breath hitches when my palm makes contact. Electric bolts, just like Kate's power but more pleasurable run from my palm, through my arm and straight to my chest. Where she resides now.

She nuzzles her face into my palm as my other hand makes a fist and leans against her well toned stomach. My thumb slowly caressing the vertical line between her abs. When I do this her eyes leave mine to trail down my hand breaking the eye contact. She yelps and jumps back quickly, scuttling away to hide behind a tree.

I blink just to make sure that that really happened.

I hear a groan from by the tree and a thump as though she's hit her head against the trunk.

"Hey puppy don't hide from me!" You can hear the pout in my voice as I try to coerce her back out.

"I'm naked!" Is the only reply I get. God her voice is so beautiful. Slightly deep and feels like warm hot chocolate.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

She growls at my reply. Jealous already? I smirk at the thought.

She emerges from behind the tree. An arm covering her chest and one hand covering her...basket of delights? Yeah let's go with that.

I smirk at her and purr. She looks uncomfortable and shuffles her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi," my smirk turns into a full blown smile when she greets me. Her eyes full of adoration even while she's uncomfortable.

"Hello," I seductively walk closer to her while replying. Her mouth gapes open as she sees me stalking towards her, her hands falling to her sides again.

"D-d-do you feel the pull too?" My hands are wrapped around her neck, caressing the baby hairs at the nape of it. God I love that she's taller than me.

I answer her question with a nod, leaning in and laying my head against her collar bone. Purring all the while.

And when she wraps those nervous arms around my waist, it feels like home.

Feeling more comfortable now I feel her nuzzle her cheek against the top of my head; her body feels like an open furnace. Where it should burn it soothes. Ice meets fire. A beautiful contrast but each made for the other.

I turn my head and leave a kiss on her collar bone just before pulling back.

'You imprinted on me didn't you puppy?' My arms are still around her neck and she's leaning down, her forehead resting against mine.

"Yes, and you're an animal drinker right? I mean your eyes they're gold." She moves one hand to stroke her thumb just beneath my right eye.

"Yes, for nearly 800 years now." Her eyes widen again at that.

"I know it's rude to ask a lady her age..."

'Nearly 1000, puppy' she mouths a small 'woah' before a small grin takes over her features.

"I'm Leah actually," she leans down to give me an Eskimo kiss, "not puppy."

I scrunch up my nose and roll her name around on my tongue. A breathy 'Leah' falls from my lips and her breath hitches.

"I'm Tanya but just know that you're _my_ puppy, puppy." I wink at her before letting go of her fully.

She pouts at me and I nearly melt onto the forest floor.

"I have to be somewhere puppy, not too far actually, I need to go see the Cullen's, you know them don't you? They have a treaty with the alpha shifter."

Leah straightens out her posture and puffs her naked chest out in a sense of pride.

"I am the alpha."

Well I'll be damned. My puppy is a sexy badass _alpha_ female _shifter._

"Well in that case _alpha puppy_ may I pass through your lands so I can speak with my cousins?"

Leah deflates a bit and shuffles her weight from one foot to the other again. A hit of sadness in her eyes.

"Will you come back here later? I... I can't be away from you for too long."

"Of course baby, meet here in this spot tonight around 9pm?"

The smile and blush that takes over her face when the pet name falls from my lips has me almost cooing at her adorableness.

"Yeah beautiful, I'll see you here at 9pm sharp!"

She strides over to me, pulls me into her arms and kisses my forehead. It's not enough so I tilt my chin up and connect my lips to the burning ones belonging to her. A simple touch of ice and fire. It was like breathing again for the first time while simultaneously drowning. An oxymoron of the most pleasurable kind. After a moment I pull back still cupping my puppy's face.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow-"

"Oh ewwwww beautiful! No Romeo and Juliet please, me and you will have an eternity together okay? As if I'll let something keep me away from you."

I laugh at her disgusted face and peck her lips one last time before leaving the confines of her arms.

"Okay! Okay, no doomed lover's quotes. How about 'I'll see your sexy ass later, preferably in the same state you're in now?' Is that better?"

She laughs (even her laugh makes my knees weak) and nods. 'Bye beautiful, see you soon.'

She shifts back into her magnificent wolf form, runs a circle around, me making me giggle (an actual giggle!) before running off back towards to what I presume is her home.

I sigh and turn in the opposite direction my puppy has just gone in. An insistent tug in my chest telling me to turn around and run the same way as my puppy. I steel myself before running once again in the direction of the Cullen's residence.

_Here we go... let the quest begin..._


	12. Scent of a Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Emmett's POV**

I once heard someone say that looking into someone's eyes is like peeking through a window and seeing that person's soul. If that's true then I guess Rosalie sometimes puts up blinds. But then sometimes she accidentally doesn't close those blinds fully and you get a glimpse of her soul. Battered and bruised. Contained and confused. Ha made a rhyme. So easy to get side tracked… back to the topic.

Rosalie is not that hard to read. I don't understand why people call her the Ice Queen. You just need to look at her eyes, look past those blinds and then she's like an open book. Hold up...I think I've finally got it! I never really thought about this before but I think the thing is you have to be brave enough to look into her eyes first of all. Only few have done so and only few have survived to tell the story of what they found...

Kidding! Rosalie doesn't eat humans or vampires, well any form of people in general.

I suppose since Rosalie is so beautiful people just stare at her outer beauty. Superficial people. They need to see the beauty inside of her and see that it surpasses the beauty that she has on the outside.

In the cafeteria during lunch I could see the pain in Rosie's eyes. On the outside she seemed her normal fine assed self but past her blinds you could clearly see that she was hurting, sad and even terrified. A whole load of emotions that I have never seen on her before.

I stared into those emotion filled eyes, trying to work out each individual feeling and silently promised that we'll talk about it later. We sealed the promise with the brief touch of lips. The touch of lips doesn't mean anything. It's just that. A touch of lips. A facade to keep up pretences. The school day went by and I wasn't able to talk to Rosie until we got home.

When we finally get home everyone except Esme and Carlisle are just lounging around near the TV. Every few minutes I look over at Rosalie who's just blankly staring at the TV screen. America's next top model is on and yeah I might have been staring at the TV too. Hot humans are still worthy of attention. When there's a commercial break I poke Rosalie and indicate towards the front door. She nods and starts to get up when we hear footsteps outside leading towards the house. A look of confusion passes through everyone's face until the person is close enough for us to smell their scent.

A grin breaks out on my face and Alice literally squeals and leaps from the sofa towards the front door. She slams it open and stands in front of it with her hands on her hips and her dainty left foot tapping on the porch.

'Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in!' Alice's grin can be heard through her voice, 'It's only our dearest cousin Tanya flipping Denali! What made you remember your peasant cousins today huh? You have some nerve showing that gorgeous face of yours around after so long! I didn't even see you were going to come.'

'Well StinkyTink can't a person just drop by to see their family unannounced? Where's the rulebook that says I can't? Bring it here so I can smack you with it.' Tanya replies with a smirk just before reaching the porch.

Alice gives Tanya her (what she thinks is an) extraordinary death glare before laughing and launching herself at Tanya.

I can't help myself and let out a loud 'WHOOP! Tan is here!' before joining the hugging fest that is going on. I pick up both my sister and cousin and twirl them around.

'Dude! It's been way to long!' I smile at Tanya as she and Alice smack my arms to get me to let them go. I drop them gently and make my way back to Rosalie. She has her arms folded and a smirk on her face as she eyes Tanya up and down.

'Ermm Tanya... why are you wet?' She asks her with her right eyebrow arching upwards.

I look Tanya up and down too and so does Alice at the same time. In our excitement we forgot to take a look at Tanya. Her hair was stuck to her head in long wet tendrils and her clothes were drenched.

'Ew.' Alice scrunches up her nose while she backs away from Tanya.

Tanya just grins at Alice. 'I saw a lovely little river and thought why not just lie in it for a while.' She shrugs while walking up to Rosalie with her arms outstretched.

Rose scrunches up her nose and with a sneer says 'No thanks' at Tanya while turning her back on her.

'N'aww dear cousin it's only a bit of wetness, you've been in that state many times before no need to be all disgusted about it.'

Rose scoffs and carries on walking into the house with us laughing and messing about behind her.

I throw an arm around Tanya and usher her into the living room where Carlisle and Esme are waiting with Jazz and Eddie Boy.

"Seriously Tan it has been way too long, where are your other thirds? Is everything okay?"

I ask her while furrowing my brow. It's quite uncommon for Tanya to just drop by without telling us first and it's even more uncommon for her not to have Irina and Kate with her too.

"Everything's fine Birdiebrain, I just felt like spending some time with my cousins for a while, have a change of scenery, substitute the snow for rain etcetera etcetera, " Tanya shrugs and grins, "As for Irina and Kate, they fucked up the house while fighting so they'll be here once they've reconstructed everything again."

I laugh just thinking about the epic tantrum Kate must have thrown when Tanya told her she can't come until she cleans up the mess.

Rose must have gone upstairs because next thing you know she throws a towel towards Tanya who catches it without missing a beat and blows a kiss in Rose's direction.

"Thanks Rosie Boo." She winks as well which Rose replies to by giving Tanya the finger. Tanya just giggles it off and after wrapping the towel around her head moves over to hug Esme and Carlisle.

Esme tuts at Rosalie but reciprocates Tanya's hug.

"It has been long Tanya but before we get reacquainted I think you should go have a shower, the run from the river to here is very muddy, I'll get you some clean, dry clothes to change into."

With that Esme leads Tanya out of the living room and towards the stairs to the guest room.

"I'll see you chickens in a bit!" Tanya shouts while waving over her shoulder.

With the distraction of Tanya on halt for the moment I walk over to Rose again, grab her hand and lead her out the door.

"Me and Rosie are just going to go hunt, we'll be back soon." I tell the remaining members of the family..

As soon as we're outside Rose drops my hand and runs off into the forest, I run behind her knowing exactly where she is going.

A few years back, deep into the forest, Rose and I found some fallen trees. We used the trees to make some rustic benches and placed them in a semi circle in a small clearing so that we'd have a place to sit and talk if we wanted to away from prying ears (and minds in Edward's case.)

The rest of the family know that this is our special place so they don't venture around this area much.

Rose takes a seat on one of the three benches and looks off into the distance with her jaw tense. Her hands grip the edges of the bench and she seems to be hunching into herself.

Whatever it is, it seems to be hurting Rose and nothing is worse than that.

I take a seat beside her and lay my hands on my lap like I'm a kid waiting for a telling off outside the principal's office.

After a long moment of silence I decide to speak up since Rose seems to be lost in her own turmoil.

"...So what's up Rose?"

Rose stops staring off into the trees and looks at me with her eyebrow raised. First I see the left corner of her mouth twitch, then a full smile before she lets out a booming laugh that can rival my own. The hands that were clutching the edge of the bench are now clutching her stomach as she throws her head back and laughs.

Shit. I think Rose has lost her nuts.

After a while she calms down and her laugh turns to giggles then to finally a small, barely there smile.

She looks over at my baffled face again and shakes her head.

"Sorry Em, I've been tormenting myself with this... _problem_ and when you asked like that I realised the irony of it, that such a simple question that's normally answered with 2 or 3 words will be answered with a long list of complicated and confusing explanations."

My face softens as I look at Rose who is no longer smiling but tensing and un-tensing her jaw again. A sign that she is angry at something but trying to reign it in.

"Something's wrong with me Emmett, I'm losing control of myself." Rose sighs and leans back to rest her head against my shoulder as I wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She explains everything she's feeling, from the first time she saw the new girl, Isabella, she says her name in a whisper and I barely hear it. It's as if the name was for her to acknowledge only and I wasn't really meant to hear.

She then tells me about how her vampire finds this human interesting. How it wants to be near her and learn more about her but at the same time she can't stand this human. How this human makes her vampire lose control. How this stupid human ignored her and threw something at her which made her angry. She talks about her scent; she describes it to perfection throwing in words like sweet like vanilla, refreshing like watermelon and musky like damask rose. She's lost in her own mind, forgetting I'm here as she speaks her thoughts out loud. Like this is the first time she can sort out the confusion that has been playing out in her mind. She's deducing, rearranging and conducting answers that can help her understand this new disturbance that's been thrown her away.

She doesn't need my advice, all she needs is to help herself understand by voicing her thoughts. This is how it always goes. I'm just the catalyst that makes her get to this point. This is how it goes every time and every time I'm grateful that Rosalie lets me in since she doesn't let anyone else get even as remotely close to her as she lets me. It's an honest to God privilege. Her mind is so complex, I can't even describe it.

She finally halts when she reaches the end of her descriptive tirade of the human girl.

"I think it's this Isabella's blood that calls to me, that makes me have these thoughts and these strange feelings. She could be my singer."

I rub her shoulder as she clutches my top.

"I need to stay away from her Em, I can't mess up and expose us not after everything we've done to finally come back here, this is home Em. This is our real home."

I sigh and kiss the top of her head.

"Don't worry Rosie, I'll help you okay? We'll make sure nothing bad happens. It's just a few more months at that school and then we're done. You'll be fine till then, I mean you're Rosalie fucking Hale and Rosalie fucking Hale doesn't mess up!"

I say the last bit while poking her side which makes her swat my hand away and smile.

She shakes her head before getting up "I know I can always count on you to be there Em, thank you, now let's actually go hunt before we catch up with inappropriate Barbie."

"Erm Rose, you're a blondie too ya'know..."

"Shut up Em, I'm nothing like Tanya Denali."

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

After showering and changing into dry clothes I returned back to the living room. All the Cullens were there to greet me again except for two, Emmett and Rosalie, who were probably hunting.

If I use the same excuse later the cousins won't question it when I go out to meet Leah. Just remembering my wolf, her scent, her skin, those abs, those eyes makes my mouth water and my heart leap.

"So Tan-Tan! How's things in Denali?"

Alice's voice breaks my thoughts away from my wolf and I discretely run my hand around my mouth to make sure venom isn't drooling down the side of it. I inwardly groan at being brought out of my thoughts about my Puppy and take a seat next to the tiny vampire.

"It's all good Pixie-sticks but you know how monotonous it can get, I just thought it'd be good for me and the other two twits to stay with the cousins, mix it up a bit, maybe even attend that high school you guys go to for a new experience..."

Alice scrunches up her nose at the last bit.

"So Denali's good but you were bored so you thought it'd be a good idea to come here so you can go to a place that's full of young hormonal humans... out of choice?"

She looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Yup! It's good to spice things up a little bit when you live as long as us fine beings." I grin at her look of disbelief.

"You're insane."

"And you're tiny."

She shoves me and glares. "I'm fun-sized not tiny!"

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her towards me in a side hug. "The Funnest pixie in the land of Forks, now shush up so I can talk to someone else other than you."

She huffs but wraps an arm around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder as the remaining Cullens and I catch up with Alice piping in now and again. Alice and I have been close ever since she found Carlisle and downright demanded that her and Jasper will be a part of his coven. She's like a breath of fresh air whenever we meet. The happiest go lucky vampire you'll ever find and the kindest. A true rarity amongst our kind.

After about an hour or so later of chit chatting with Alice and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie return, their eyes a much richer gold than before.

"Good hunt, love birds?" I enquire with a raised eyebrow. Rosalie looks like wants to tell me to mind my own but Emmett pipes up instead.

"Yeah it was good. Food is always good." He flashes me a dimpled smile before running over and draping himself over mine and Alice's lap. He bats his eyelashes up at me while Alice continuously pokes his stomach to get him to move.

"What do you want handsome? I don't think Rosalie will approve with whatever it is you'll say," I wink over at Rose again and she gives me the dirtiest look she can muster.

Emmett guffaws and gets up.

"I think we should continue our Assassin's creed marathon Tan."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Emmett pouts and looks over at Rosalie. "Rosalie she didn't even say anything, why are you answering?"

"Because Emmett the last time you guys had a video game marathon you had a tantrum and broke Esme's table."

"I'll behave this time Babe, promise!"

I just laugh at Emmett's pleading face.

"Get the games handsome, I'll persuade Rose."

Emmett shouts a huge 'yes!' while flashing to his room.

"If he breaks anything Barbie, you're fixing it with him this time not me!" Rosalie points a perfect finger at me and glares before storming off to what I assume is her garage.

"Love you too Rosie Boo!"

Emmett brings the X Box, PS4 and as many games as he can carry down and sets the PS4 up first.

"Hold on to your weave Tan, you're in for the marathon of a life time."

"Ooo Kinky, bring it on Groot."

* * *

After an epic games marathon that carried on for nearly 4 hours and with no casualties of inanimate objects I tell the family that I need to hunt and follow the route back to the same place I first saw my Puppy.

It's nearly 9pm and as I reach our meeting place I see Leah in her wolf form looking at the ground and pacing back and forth. She hasn't sensed me yet but as I get closer to her, her head finally snaps up and she looks directly at me. She then runs behind one of the trees and emerges back out dressed in an orange tank top and denim knee length shorts.

I inwardly pout, secretly hoping I'd see her in the same state as she was in when we first met, full on naked birthday suit extravaganza, but even though she's clothed she looks stunning.

She rushes towards me as I run towards her and just as we're about to clash we both halt with mere inches between us. She looks down at me, her soft brown eyes boring into my own golden ones and for the first time in my life I'm speechless. No dirty thought flutters through my mind and no inappropriate comment falls out of my lips. The air around us feels to be charged not with electricity but with the anticipation of this moment, everything seems to be slowed down like a psychedelic haze has taken over the air and everything around us. The only ones unaffected are Leah and me; the surroundings mean nothing as we only have awareness for each other.

I reach out gently and place my hand on her chest over her heart. I can feel her chest rise and fall slightly more quickly and feel the flutter of her strong heart beat under my palm. The sound of that heart beat resonating like a symphony in my ears. My other hand reaches up even further to cup the base of her neck and slightly tugs to make her lean down.

Leah's own hands hold onto my waist to bring me forward, so that I can meld my body with her own. Our foreheads rest against each other as we slowly breathe each other in, never breaking the intense eye contact that's going on between us, the same eye contact which seems to be the cause of the psychedelic haze.

A lazy grin breaks out on Leah's face after a while and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in through her nose and releases it slowly through her mouth, opening her eyes again she speaks softly.

"I thought you weren't real. I...I thought I must have fallen asleep during patrol and you were just a figment of my unconscious mind. I thought that if I came here tonight I wouldn't really find you."

I move my hand from her chest and move it upwards to interlace with the hand on the back of her neck. I tilt my face up, this time closing my eyes, and place barely there butterfly kisses to any place on her beautiful face my lips come into contact with, trying to soothe away any doubt of my existence in her mind. I then move my lips to her ear and whisper just as softly as she did, not wanting to break this content bubble we're in.

"I'm real and I'm right here Puppy."

Leah's breath hitches and I feel her back twitch as she tightens the grip on my waist. She buries her face into the crook of my neck, effectively nuzzling it as I wrap my arms around her, holding her in place.

She mumbles, "I'm not a Puppy," almost as a reflex but carries on nuzzling.

I also bury my face into her neck, breathing in her hypnotic scent, feeling as though I haven't had enough of her scent I take one long breathe in and catch a strange scent coming off from her clothes. It's not strong and I immediately sense that it's a foreign scent. It's very diluted and could be from a number of things so I shake it off for now and concentrate on holding my wolf close to me.

After a while I pull back and looking at Leah's face, she's not happy about it. I let out a little laugh and clutch on to her top. I then pull her over towards the nearest tree trunk. Leah has an adorably confused face on but says nothing as I basically womanhandle her.

I tug downwards on her tank top and flirtatiously smile at her.

"Sit Puppy." Leah raises her eyebrows with her mouth slightly agape as an incredulous look overtakes her confused face but she listens nonetheless and sits, leaning her back against the tree trunk.

I then lower myself and sit sideways on her lap, my arms automatically wrapping around her neck again and hers going around my waist. I use one hand to stroke her cheek while she just stares at me with a goofy but adorable smile on her face.

"I want to know everything about you Beautiful."

"I want to know everything about you too." I reply and that's how the conversation about our lives start. We talk for a long time, topics continuously changing from one to another and as we talk about families she mentions her step dad and step sister Bella. As she talks about Bella that foreign scent on her clothes seems to become stronger and I freeze when it hits me like a ton of bricks.

That scent. That's the scent! It's so strong now and it's making my mouth water, just like Leah's makes my knees weak and my mind in a haze this one just makes me plain thirsty.

Leah stops talking when realises I'm not paying attention anymore and just sniffing her tank top.

"Erm...Beautiful what are you doing?"

"That scent Leah...who's is it?"

"Probably someone's from the house...why?" She gives me a look like I've lost my mind.

I turn in her lap so that my knees are on either side of her and I'm effectively straddling her.

Leah gulps and looks up at me with wide eyes, noticing that my eyes turning darker.

"Puppy, it's important okay?" I cup my Wolf's face and ask in a serious tone, "Who did you talk to today while you were wearing these clothes?"

Leah clears her throat and stutters when answering. "J-J-Just B-Bella and Seth."

"Is Seth a wolf like you?"

She nods as her eyes leave my face to trail down over my neck and onto the opening of my top, which is giving her a fantastic view of the top of my girls.

I know I'm playing dirty right now, distracting my Puppy to get information out of her but that scent is of the person we've been waiting for. The person who can end the Aching Era. It's the blood singer's. The legendary person the vampires have been singing about since before the war.

Since Seth has wolf's blood, his scent should be similar to Leah's that only leaves one person. Bella.

I pull Leah's face up towards me again removing her eyes from my girls and back onto my face. "Puppy, I'm going to tell you a story now, well it's less of a story and more of a truth but I need your help and you need to concentrate."

Leah bites her bottom lip with a worried look and nods. "Of course Beautiful, whatever it is, I'll help you to the best of my ability."

I then tell her the story of Aros, Royceus and The Third, the lost Princess, the Dark wars and about the Blood singer.

"The vampire world is in an uproar Baby, the Blood Singer of all Blood Singers is the only one who can help bring peace and it's Isabella, I need you to help me talk to Bella. If she doesn't do as prophesised then we'll have to say our goodbyes since all vampires will cease to exist."

Leah's eyes flash dangerously at the thought of losing me and she growls. She pulls me even closer to her and leans up to nip my chin.

"I am an Alpha Beautiful, no one is taking you away from me and fuck it! If Bella doesn't do what she should then she can feel the wrath of Leah Clearwater. Mission Blood singer is a go."

I peck her lips several times and rest my forehead against hers.

Mission Blood Singer is a go.


	13. The planning pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Edward's POV**

Tanya turning up out of the blue is a very welcoming distraction. It was another person who can keep Rosalie's attention away from Bella and the more people there are to do that the merrier.

For the duration of the week I've been more amiable towards Bella whilst avoiding the overbearing feeling to give in and drink her blood whenever she is near me.

I'd wave to her in the corridors, talk to her in class briefly and even call out to her for short conversations. Nothing too deep and not too distant either, just the perfect balance between friendly and cautious.

Bella and Rosalie haven't officially met which is good as the further those two are away from each other for now, the closer King Royce is to getting his throne back. I know once Rosalie finds out what I have done, she'll find it hard to forgive me but this is for her. My sister. The one who was my companion when Carlisle was off trying to cure humans, finding his new vampiric nature of the utmost fascination while me and Rosalie, we had a silent understanding. The understanding that were we given the choice we wouldn't be what we are today.

Although that view is changing for me now. Rosalie was born this way. Does that mean we are not monsters? Does that mean we have souls? How can one be born naturally into this without the need of the change and not have a soul?

These questions cause me turmoil within myself. Believing one thing for years and then along comes someone who throws all those beliefs away and says, 'think again, you're wrong.'

During the week Carlisle had managed to get Tanya enrolled at the school which was starting to become a trying experience in itself. Emmett, Alice and even Rosalie to some extent were thrilled with having Tanya there. Tanya is very... free when it comes to voicing opinions about things that society might consider taboo and hearing the thoughts of the boys and some girls regarding her and her freeness was causing me to nearly have a vampiric form of a breakdown. I wish she would reign it in as surely it is not necessary to turn every comment into a sexual innuendo, right?

But there was one bit of good news. Rosalie and Emmett have decided to go away on a hunting trip all weekend which means I can invite Bella to the Cullen house to spend some time with me. It was tricky convincing Carlisle that inviting Bella to the house would be a good idea. I had to explain that since her blood smells so divine to me and I need to share a class with her, it was testing my control. The only way for me to get that under control is to spend more time with her. If the rest of the family are close by they can step in if anything goes wrong.

I know it's risky to have her come over to the house where there is a chance that Rosalie will be there but inviting her anywhere else where humans are present, in a more open environment than school, would be disastrous. Keeping my vampire at bay around her blood takes every ounce of my control, add non-restricted humans into the mix and it will clearly not end well. As for inviting her to a secluded place, that would be testing my control too. It would be so easy to drain her and discard her body.

I can feel my eyes turning darker just thinking about draining her and I shake the thoughts from my head. I can't make mistakes. Everything the King has worked towards relies on the Blood Singer remaining unharmed.

Carlisle finally agreed and all that is left for me to do is invite Bella. He had already told the rest of the family of my decision to work on being around the new girl. The only ones who kicked up a fuss were Alice (because of Jasper) and Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett's hunting trip was partly to do with Bella coming around as Rose thought bringing a human into our sanctuary was the most foolish thing she had ever heard and wanted nothing to do with it if it went all wrong. Alice softened at the thought that it would be good to make friends for once rather than push people away.

On Thursday, as soon as school lets out I look around the parking lot for Bella. My siblings have already left; they've made plans to have a home movie marathon and since we've been making home movies from 1936 till now, they'll be watching them well into the weekend.

Leaning against my Volvo, I see Bella walk out of the school doors with Angela and Eric. Bella parts ways and walks towards her truck. I start to make my way over, being careful to hold my breath.

"Hello Bella."

She startles at the sound of my voice and turns around with her hand over her heart.

"D-Dude, w-wear a bell or something! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I can see her face start to flush red and the visual image of blood rushing towards her cheeks is so enticing. Her blood is death. My death. I double my efforts to keep the air out of my nose and mouth (which causes me to speak in a strained voice) and keep the conversation short.

"Sorry Bella, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to… hang out at my house… tomorrow after school?"

Bella looks at me with a surprised look and blinks a few times before answering, in my opinion, too slowly.

"Yeah sure! What time?" She seems eager now which takes me by surprise. Well that wasn't so hard. Vampire charm is a God send at times like this.

"Around 3pm? Is that okay?"

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow then," Bella grins and excitedly rolls back and forth on the balls of her feet. Well that wasn't difficult at all.

I let out a sigh of relief unbeknownst to the human and smile back while still holding my breath. I'm sure it must have looked like more of a grimace.

After telling Bella the address and departing with a 'see you tomorrow,' I walk backwards towards my car before fully turning around and getting into it.

I watch from my rear-view mirror as Bella drives off before resting my head against the steering wheel and holding onto it with both hands. This is going to be difficult. I can't even take a breath in while she's around because the slightest hint of her scent drives my vampire crazy. Tomorrow will be a test. A test I cannot fail. With that thought in my head I start the car and drive towards home.

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

I didn't want to leave the confines of Leah's arms. It took over 900 years to find my mate and here I was now, in her arms, counting her breaths, feeling her heartbeat beneath my hand, gazing into her chocolate eyes and listening to her vow that she will help me fulfil an ancient prophecy that can save my kind's existence.

You would think that finding your mate would be followed with animalistic carnage of ripped clothing, guttural moans and clashing mouths but our precious moments were filled with me telling my Puppy all about the prophecy and how Bella is a big part of it. Not exactly what I had in mind when I daydreamed about meeting my other half. I guess the rampant love making can wait for now.

After Leah's knight-like vow she asks to know more about me, so I tell her more of my past. I hesitate a little, embarrassed to tell her about my 'conquests' but I bite the bullet. Might as well get this bit of information out of the way. Pull off that wax strip in one stroke.

If I was still human, I would be called a lot of degrading names but I explain to her that vampire nature, when it comes to sex, can be a similar need to blood lust. I tell her that I have some succubus blood in me, courtesy of my birth mother. I have to explain to her what a succubus is. The frown on her face grows more and more as I tell her about the people I have bedded. All the people I'd _fucked._ The kings and queens, the Italian wine merchant, the sultan's daughter, the thieves, the gentlemen and the gentlewoman, the list goes on and on. The greater my 'body count' gets and as I describe what I had done with them, the tenser her jaw sets and the more rigid her body starts to get.

The shame starts to set in and I decide to stop with the rest of the stories. The sheer number of people I'd bedded is vast even for vampire standards, how did I really expect Leah to take it? I start to disentangle my arms from her, get off her lap and face away. I'm thinking about running away from this moment. To just move away from this moment and erase it from my memory. Erase my past.

Leah's reaction is instantaneous and she grabs a hold of my wrist before I can move further away, she stands up, spins me around and pulls me towards her.

"Stop, Beautiful."

She cups the bottom of my chin with one of her hands and pulls my face up so that we're eye to eye. "I'm not angry at you my love, I promise you I'm not." She says, moving her hands to cup each side of my face.

I finally let my downcast eyes move up from the ground to look at her. Her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears and the fierce look of devotion in her eyes makes my breath hitch.

"When you were speaking about all the things in your past, there was such a detachment from it, My Queen. You were telling me important parts of your life in the same way you'd tell me there were leaves on the floor, like it didn't matter to you, but your eyes kept saying otherwise."

Leah moves her right hand from my cheek and runs the pad of her thumb under my eye before she takes a hold of my hand. She brings my hand up to her velvety lips and softly places a kiss on the back of it.

"I could feel your sadness and regrets Tanya, even when you were trying to be nonchalant about it physically, I could _feel_ how you felt about them, I could feel that in all those conquests, as you called them, you were trying to find…well, me." Leah traces the corner of my mouth with the thumb of her hand still on my face before letting go. She wraps those strong muscly arms around my waist instead.

"I was angry that I never came to you sooner, that I couldn't be with you all them years ago, that I couldn't be there when you were looking so hard for me. I was angry that it took me so long to get to you. I could have prevented that sadness and that regret every time you had to bed someone when you were searching for me. I am angry at the cruelty of life not you. Never you."

This woman… I can't contain myself anymore and charge forward, capturing her mouth with mine and kissing her with everything that I can muster. I've never let myself be this vulnerable before. I was trying to stay the rough-edged chick that I am but Leah could see through all my bullshit. She could see that behind my words there's underlying feelings that I would never fess up. I didn't need to fess anything up because she just got it. I have found her and you know what? It was worth the miserable wait. I just had to ask her what she meant by she could _feel_ what I felt later because right now I _needed_ her to be closer to me.

I push us back until Leah's back hits the tree. I keep kissing her, soft licks on her lips, a slight bite of her bottom one, low moans in the back of throats, hands grabbing and pulling gently on clothes to bring us that much closer. No animal carnage, no bare skin, just deep gentle and understanding love through the touch of lips. The kiss comes to an organic stop after a few minutes and we both are breathing heavily.

"This may sound fucking stupid, and if we were human I'd be called mad but… I love you Leah Clearwater." My voice comes out as a whisper in the end.

"I love you too Tanya Denali, I love you too."

We stay there in each other's arms till dawn approaches. No words exchanged anymore, just fingers tracing the glow of sunrise upon the other's skin and gazes sated by the look reflected in lover's eyes.

When it's time to part small declarations of love are made again, sealed with more kisses and promises of meeting up later that day.

I take another dunk in the river before getting back to the house. Can't be having the Cullen's smelling Leah on me just yet. When I get back to the house the Cullen's are either ready for school or getting ready for school.

"Right Tanya, everything is sorted for you at the school, just go to the reception and you should get your timetable from there." Carlisle tell me when he spots me as he walks down the staircase towards the foyer.

"Blonde Bombshell is sitting with me in the car!" Emmett yells, barging past Alice who has just walked out from the kitchen and runs out the door.

Alice looks at me and scrunches up her face, "Why are you wet again?"

I just smile. Time for school, time to look for the Blood singer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Leah has been acting weirder than usual all morning. She walked in just as I was getting ready for school and just kept looking at me and sniffing like she had a damn cold. It was like badly undercover stare-stare and sniff-sniff for a good 10 minutes.

"You okay there Lee?" I finally asked once her airborne cocaine habit started getting to me.

Her eyes widened at being caught and she shook her head. "Oh! Yeah, yeah all good!" She then ran past me, up the stairs and into her room yelling that she was feeling ill and for everyone to leave her the hell alone today if they wanted to live.

This woman's moods were giving my brains the swings alright. Taking her advice, I shouted a bye to Sue and Seth who were also watching the trail Leah left behind and left for school.

Just as I parked up, the Cullen's had just pulled in too. They sprawled out gracefully out of 2 cars but there was someone new with them. Another blonde haired, super pretty woman. She also had the same gold eyes as the rest of them. Rosalie's were obviously still far more superior, but they were similar. Another relative?

The new pretty person saw me watching, looked over and winked before carrying on walking with Alice towards the school. I blushed so hard at that wink I thought my cheeks had gotten slapped. Edward must have spotted me because he left the group and walked over to me for a chat. I saw the new pretty person looking over at us with a confused look on her face before she disappeared into the school through the doors.

As Edward kept going on about the things we could do at his house today, I kept peeking over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse of my goddess while nodding at whatever he was saying. Rosalie's back was to me so all I could see was the golden cascade of her luscious locks. Seems like I'm fated to only see the back of her head. My eyes drift lower to her… divine and, may I say, perfectly pert derrière. Honestly? I don't mind looking at the back of her. At all.

God! I shake my head to literally shake out the thoughts. I'm turning into a right perverted creep!

"No? That's cool Bella we can do that some other day." Edward is still talking and a 'Huh?' leaves my mouth before I can even register what is going on.

"I was saying we could watch a movie at mine?" Edward looks at me quizzically.

"Oh! Yeah that would be awesome, can't wait!" I reply with just a little too much enthusiasm while staring at Rosalie again, as all I can envision is being close to my goddess, maybe even snuggling with her on a couch and watching movies together which could turn into a full blown make out session.

Just as the mental drooling in my head gets even worse the star of my thoughts turns around and her eyes lock with mine. Her eyes go slightly wide in shock before a sneer takes over her features as she turns back around abruptly and walks into the school. The sting that hits my chest at that causes me to take a sharp intake of breath.

Why is she so… cold?

My enthusiasm quickly turns to a kicked puppy kinda vibe and I stalk in sulkily after her into the school and to my first class. Edward had already left by then, so he didn't see the 360 of my mood.

I don't get why she affects me so much. Why does the smallest thing about her cause me either a lot of joy or a lot of pain? I don't even know her properly!

Maybe that will change tonight? Maybe I could have a do over of our first encounter but without the violent pencil throwing.

Maybe.

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

The first class that I had was with Edward in English. I was getting all sorts of lustful looks my way. The attention was un-wanted but I couldn't help but feel flattered. Being a vamp did have its perks. For example, the sweaty dude that was seated near Edward nearly threw his seat at me (and himself) when I asked if I could sit there instead.

I wonder how my Puppy would react if she saw this. I can imagine the jealousy on her and oh my it's delicious just to think about how hot she'd look. I can't even imagine how she'd act in response because if I do, all the teens in here will end up orgasming. Succubi pheromones can be lethal especially from a mated Succubi. Reign it in Tan, reign it in.

Edward gives me a small smile as I sit next to him.

"Enjoying manipulating the humans already are we?"

"You know me Eddie Boy, just can't help myself."

"You've never said a truer thing."

Edward is a mystery to me. His broodiness keeps him at arm's length from everyone, even from his family. But there's something about him which just screams that he's hiding something. It may be just the way his personality has evolved after being able to hear everyone's thoughts by pretending that you didn't already know what they were about to say or do.

To see him talking to a human girl and even smiling at her was strange. The girl was pretty, a classic beauty even, but there was nothing else about her.

"Why were you talking to a human Eddie? Is she a special someone?" I ask him while smirking.

"That, my dear cousin, is none of your business. But she is coming around this evening so please be on your best behaviour and don't try to bed her."

He leans over me to grab a book the teacher has dropped at the end of our table and that's when I smell it.

The smell of the most appetising scent that has ever entered my senses, so appealing that my eyes want to roll to the back of my head. I stop myself from moaning out loud and ignore the burning in my throat. That girl is Bella. Her scent is clinging barely to his clothing, but he hasn't spoken to anyone else or been close to anyone else today and Eddie boy has invited her over after school.

The Blood singer has been physically identified! Well that was blooming easy and Edward has made my job even just that tiny bit easier for me.

I know Rose and Emmett are thinking of going hunting tonight but somehow, I need to stop that from happening and need to keep Rose home. She needs to be near Bella.

Rose needs to meet Bella.


	14. Thorny treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Rosalie's POV**

I can feel someone staring at my back. I can actually feel them like lasers. Not painful Supergirl type lasers but more like caressing ones. It was like the ghosting of fingertips up my spine. I turn around in a fury and of course, Who else would be staring so intently at me?

Her eyes still shock me and I'm sure that's evident on my face. Her eyes are like a doe's. They're so brown and bright and they look so innocent but they're brimming with something that I can't place. The look on my face clearly gives her an invitation to start to smile at me but I halt it in it's tracks with a sneer of my own. Her smile becomes a frown and that frown makes me feel bad more than I care to admit so I turn around and stalk off to class.

I had to stop myself from growling earlier when Tanya winked at her and she blushed. Tanya shouldn't be toying with Bella like that. She shouldn't be interacting with any human at all and neither should that older idiotic brother of mine. Is he completely out of his mind? Inviting basically a restricted meal to our home to watch movies together? What is he going to do when it's dinner time and we have no food to offer Bella? She's not a goat that we'd feed grass from the front lawn to or expect her to blindly be herded to believe what we say, like a goat.

If she was a goat she'd be a super cute one though.

Emmett's arm around my shoulders pulls me away from going off on a weird Bella-goat tangent.

"See you at Lunch Rose!" He pecks my cheek and walks off with Alice to Art while I make my way into the Maths class I share with Bella.

I'm a fair bit early so I watch as the rest of the students casually slink in and take their seats or converse with each other quietly.

Bella finally arrives, and I can't remove my eyes from her. Her cheeks are tinged pink from the cold wind outside and probably from the fact that she ran to class even though there's plenty of time left before it begins. she's wearing a khaki green parka that's unzipped to show a cream coloured crew neck sweater that looks super soft with dark jeans and on her feet are those superman converses she seems extremely fond of. She looks… delicious. And I hate her for it.

Her cheeks are tinged red again and she hurriedly takes her seat behind me like her derrière was on fire. She needs to be addressed about her and Edward. Threatened even. So, I turn around and ensure that I get her attention.

"Isabella."

Bella had been ruffling around in her bag under the desk but as soon as she hears me speak she jumps up and bumps her head on the underside of the table.

I feel myself tense with the need to put my hands on her head and apply pressure to her booboo. I ball my hands into fists near my sides and clear my throat to gain her attention again.

She looks up at me with those doe-like eyes, wide as saucers, her hand on top of her head and her other gripping the edge of the desk.

"H-hey Rosalie…"

My name being uttered from Bella's mouth like a prayer is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. The vampire in me wants to hear it being uttered again and again in many different… ways. I push that down and use the suppression to fuel my anger even more. _This has got to stop!_

"I want to speak to you about Edward." My voice is steady, but you can feel the slight glint of anger hidden beneath its surface. Bella must have unconsciously picked up on it as she removes her hand from her head and sits ramrod straight on her chair.

"Edward?" Bella rubs her right arm with her left hand whilst looking at any other feature on my face except my eyes.

I didn't realise she was this unconfident in her manner. She usually seems to be in control of herself and her surroundings. Usually, an air of unbowed confidence eludes around her in a relaxed manner but right now she's so timid. I just want to caress the back of her hand and calm her nerves. _Stop it!_

"Yes, Edward. You see Bella my brother becomes intrigued by those he can't easily read. He is usually very perspective of others. However, you, for whatever reason, have piqued his interest. Probably because you're the new girl and don't have any friends." True to form I throw in a little dig just to spice the conversation up with the usual Rosalie Hale seasoning.

"He's an amazing brother who would always put others before himself."

"I-I don't get what you're trying to say Rosalie." Bella's brow furrows in confusion as she slightly tilts her head.

"You're new. You want popularity. You want to be known. I get it okay?" I smile a fake deathly sweet smile at Bella. The most predator-like that I can muster.

"It's every high schooler's dream to be popular. We know how the rest of the masses see our family. They equate us to demi-gods nearly. But I know your type too. You think that by getting close to my brother, us, you'll be on the popularity radar."

My smile changes to fury and I force her to look into my eyes and see the slight darkness pooling in them by gripping her forearm that was resting on the table lightly. Not full on vampire but enough to make goosebumps rise on her soft arms.

Her skin is velvet and I want to be enveloped in velvet even more. The vampire in me is rattling for supressing such thoughts. _Stop!_

"But I'm warning you Swan. Stay away from my brother and my family or I'll make you regret the day you moved to Forks. Got it?"

Bella gulps and shuffles a little in her chair, her hands gripping the edges of her chair for leverage. But she doesn't say anything.

"You're not a mute Isabella. Do you get it? Yes or no?" I tap on her forearm twice before letting go completely and lean slightly forward to intimidate her a little more. She smells so divine. I just want to move even more forward and run my nose along her delicate neck. _Control Rose!_

She still doesn't say anything, but she nods stoically.

"Good." I smile at her with that cold smile once more before turning around in my seat.

The moment I turn around that smile is quick to be removed and replaced with a mask of indifference. The hand that touched Bella for the first-time tingles with warmth and I just want to put it upon my cheek and nestle it. Inside I am burning with anger towards myself for being so nasty, once again, to Bella. She doesn't deserve all this anger, but she needs to stay away. Lord only knows what would happen if she steps foot into our home.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Hell hath no fury like an angel scorned.

That's the only thing I could think about when Rose made me look into her eyes and nod. I've heard of pupils dilating or constricting as an answer to change in light exposure but eyes changing colour because of emotions? That's a first.

I've been on the receiving end of Rosalie's anger twice now, but I don't really understand where this dislike is stemming from. I have barely said two words to my goddess and she already hates me. To the point where I'm being threatened?

The moment she touched my arm, I swear fireworks exploded in my chest. It felt so good to have her skin on mine. In that moment I wanted to throw my arms around her and wrap myself around her being instead of having her hand wrapped around my arm. Lord knows how I didn't do just that.

At the time my heart was glowing but now my heart feels the icy cold pins of hurt pushing into its veins and arteries, making it hard for me to breathe.

She hates me.

I can feel the starting burn of tears forming in my eyes and I blink as much as I can to try and soothe it. She threatened me. My goddess wants me to stay away from her family because she thinks I'm a popularity seeking hanger on. How did she even get to that conclusion about me?

She really hates me.

I stare at the back of her beautiful head and take a few steady breaths. Just a few angry words from this person and Isabella Swan turns into a fricking wuss. I was a known fighter back in Phoenix. Yes, I can be clumsy and what-not but everyone knew that I can hold my own. But right now, all I've done is made myself look like a flipping porcelain doll since I've arrived and laid eyes on the woman of my dreams.

She _can't_ hate me. I won't let her.

She thinks I'm a weakling.

If Rosalie thinks I'm giving up that easily then she has no idea what's in store for her. I will kill her anger towards me with kindness (love). The fact she has a boyfriend doesn't deter me from trying to be her friend at least. I can cope with friendship (I think). What I can't cope with is hatred. It needs to change.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands and take in one deep breath to give myself that one final push towards composure.

Sorry Rose, I may have lied to you right now about staying away and I do feel bad about it. I never want to lie to you, but I am Bella Swan and I don't bend so easily for anyone. Not even for you my goddess.

I will _definitely_ be coming over to your house and be friends with your brother. And in extension, eventually be your friend too.

Your thorns won't cut me Rose. Instead, I'll make my skin tougher for them.

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

How can humans even stand the stench of this horrendous food? _YEESH!_

It smells worse than normal human food does! Is this meant to be nutritious for the generation of tomorrow? It smells like feet!

I try to block out the disgusting odour by not breathing but since that would look suspicious I try and heave my shoulders up and down to look like I'm breathing. I think I miss the beat a few times though.

Lunch for a vampire is a luxurious moment normally. The hunt is a dance of its own. The final cuisine the most delightful consumption on a palette. But this cafeteria is serving up some of the most revolting things my nostrils have ever had the displeasure of smelling.

"Does the food always smell this disgusting, Pixie? How the fudge can you all stand it?" Alice laughs at the painful look on my face and drags me by the arm to the table the rest of the Cullens and Hales are occupying.

"It does Tan but you get used to it after a while. It makes me feel sorry for the rest of the teenagers though. They actually have to eat this stuff."

I sit down next to Rosalie with Jasper to my left. Alice is sitting opposite me and Edward is to her right. Emmett is to Rosalie's left. I glance over at their hands resting under the table, his hand is in hers with Emmett stroking his thumb over the back of Rose's hand in a soothing manner.

"You alright there Rosie Posie?" I ask in concern over at Rose. Her body is slightly tense even though her face gives away nothing. Imperceptible to the human eye and even to most vampires but being around as long as I have you become a master body reader.

"I'm just peachy Barbie, how are you enjoying this fine cafeteria?" Rose deflects back with a smirk. I wonder what she's hiding behind that smirk. But I'll play along. For now.

"It's vile!" I moan, "I haven't smelt anything this bad since I ended up lost in the sewage systems of Rome."

"What were you doing in the sewage system in the first place?" Jasper asks intrigued.

"It's a long story Jazz Hands, I'll have to tell you some other time. But first I want to know more from Edidie over here," I look over at him and grin, "about the human you were cosying up to this morning." I wriggle my eyebrows at him lewdly. "Please do spill."

Eddie clears his throat unnecessarily. "Her name is Isabella. She's a friend of mine. _Only_ a friend." He raises an eyebrow at me whilst saying the last part as a smirk takes over my features.

"A friend you say? You now have human friends? When did this happen?"

Rose interjects with anger in her voice. "Since brother dearest here nearly drained the human when she bled. Now he wants to invite her into our home like she's an experiment, just to test his control!"

"Rose you don't understand, this is for all our benefit, not just mine!" Edward hisses back at her.

"How? How can this be for our benefit? She doesn't make us lose control." I sense Rose is telling a little white lie there as her left eye twitches just ever so slightly as she leans across the table into Edward's face.

"Alice can't see her future, Jasper can't feel her emotions and I can't read her thoughts! There's something about her that makes her a liability for us unless we get her on our side. I want to get to know her. She makes me feel… things." Edward looks beseechingly at Rose. As though he's asking something of her which the rest of us are not privy too.

"Do as you please Edward but don't expect me or Emmett to be there to witness the train wreck you are bringing into our home!" Rose doesn't let Eddie reply as she's already picked up her tray of untouched food to dump nearby and stormed off out the cafeteria doors. Her speed just on the brink of being acceptable of being humanly fast.

Emmett gets up too about to follow out after her. "I'll go check on her."

I grab his arm and use the leverage to get up. "I'll come with you, Muscles."

Emmett gives me a curious look before shrugging and leading me out of the cafeteria with him. We follow Rose's unique scent towards the parking lot and find her leaning against a tree. A few benches are scattered around it, but Rose is too angry to sit.

"Rose?" Emmett walks towards her and just envelopes her in a hug. She doesn't hug back at first but eventually gives in by releasing a breath.

"He's going to get all of us into so much trouble. I can feel it Em, why is everyone else okay with this?" Rose moves out of Emmett's arms and finally takes a seat on a bench.

She looks over at me and tilts her head to the side. "Tan, no offence, but why are you here?"

"Because Rosie, I may be a smirky sexy piece of ass with a Bitch I don't care attitude, but I am still one of your best buds." I smirk at her. I had to. "Your brother may be doing something potentially dangerous but… I think it could be something more."

"What do you mean Barbie?" Rose asks with curiosity.

"Since I've been a vampire for a dead ass long time, I've picked up on a few tidbits on vamp behaviour. One tidbit being the signs of someone finding their singer. I believe your brother has done just that." I reply back taking a seat opposite Rose. Emmett sits down too completely intrigued.

"The only way to get over your singer is to either drain them when the urge becomes too much," Rose's eyes turn black at that. _Strange reaction._ "Or, you can make yourself immune to it by exposing yourself to it daily and meditating to gain control."

"So Edward is doing the right thing? We guessed the singer bit but what do you mean it could be something more?" Rose's brows are furrowed, and confusion makes her mouth droop slightly.

"I'm not sure yet, I'd have to meet the girl in person. I don't want to make assumptions and cause panic if they are false. Once I know for sure I'll of course share with you." I pat her hand reassuringly and continue speaking.

"But Edward will need all of our support, you are the strongest when it comes to subduing someone, if anything does go wrong tonight we will need you to take Edward down if he loses control."

Rose balls her fists up and mulls over my words before letting out a huff.

"Fine I'll help chaperone the human's visit. But don't expect me to be cordial."

Emmett laughs, pulls Rose closer by throwing his arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. "We wouldn't dare expect that Babe."

I smile at the pair in front of me.

Rose will get to meet Bella tonight. I'll have to think of a plan to get Rose to play nice but at least she'll be there. I think she feels the pull towards her but seems to be unsure of her feelings.

Tonight will give some answers but also give rise to more questions.

I think about my wolf and internally grin. She'll be so proud.

Time to do some matchmaking.


	15. Towards the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Rosalie's POV**

I had threatened Bella to stay away from us but judging from the nerves that are flowing off Edward, Bella is still expected at the Cullen home. He has been rearranging the _fucking_ sofa cushions for the past 10 minutes and I just want to rip his arms off if he _dares_ to touch them one more time.

The vampire side of me is simmering with slow building anger because the human it wants to be near to is coming to see someone else. I let out a growl as I think about how I should be the one rearranging those _fucking_ cushions and waiting impatiently for her arrival. But I must shake it out of my mind. Two people can't be close to losing their control today. The reoccurring possessiveness I feel towards Isabella is scaring me. I don't understand it, I don't know what causes it, I don't understand why am I feeling it, I'm unsure how far the extent of it is and the fear of all these unknowns is eating at me more and more. I need to talk to Emmett about all these feelings before I lose my mind.

Edward looks over at me and sees he's pissing me off more than he already has, he puts the cushion down and sits on the sofa with a small "sorry".

The animalistic part of me is enraged that this pesky human has given no heed to my warning and has blatantly defied me by still making her way over here. Does my fury not scare this human? No one human has ever dared to go against my warnings in all the years that I have lived as a vampire. Emmett says it's one of the qualities that make me sexy from afar because up close my anger would burn someone to a crisp.

"Bella texted that she's on her way over now, she should be here in about 15 minutes." Edward informs us whilst leaning forward on the sofa and clasping his hands in front of him.

The girl has some nerve, I give her that. But I'm impressed and feel heat building low in my abdomen at the thought that this human has outright disregarded my warning and is still making her way over here. He rebellious nature is something to be admired and I feel the vampire purr in delight. My mental shield is still intact, so Alice is none the wiser of the war in my mind.

The rest of the family take a seat on various furniture, Emmett puts on the PS4 console and starts a game while I take a seat in the kitchen with the latest copy of the Car and Driver magazine in my hand.

Let's just pretend we're a happy and normal family for the pesky human.

I just wish she hurries the hell up.

**Bella's POV**

My hands feel uber sweaty as I drive in my Chariot to Edward's home. Yes, I have named my 'Stang, the Chariot. It's too regal to be known as just a car. If Rosalie ever gets to sit in this car then it needs a name worthy enough for a Goddess. She'd be Hera and my 'Stang her faithful ride, unfortunately she'll have to make do with being pulled by mechanical horsepower and forget about the peacocks.

I'm trying to follow the directions to a tee but as the trees are getting more and more dense with every turn I'm asking myself if the dude has given me directions to a place where we'll act out the Blair Witch Project because right now I have no idea where the heck I am.

In his defence he did say it was a strange route and to not be alarmed by the isolation from other buildings and homes.

I take the final right turn, and at the end of the road the rows of trees break up to reveal a humungous clearing before me. Smack bang in the middle of this arena of meticulously mowed grass is a beautiful, and I mean absolutely-stunning, house. No not house, it's a flipping _mansion._

Of course, my goddess would live in a house fit enough for a deity.

It's three storeys high and all dark wood and glass. The perfect blend of modern and traditional. The wooden parts are a dark mahogany colour whilst the non-woody bits are chrome. The windows are huge in every section as though it was an aquarium. The house blends well with the woodland area but at the same time makes a statement of wealth and you can tell it boasts all the latest mod-cons.

The driveway alone is full of sleek cars. I immediately spot Edward's Volvo which is the smallest in the lot on the drive. The Mercs and the BMW's are lined up like a fleet in an expensive car showroom. Damn they have money. In the words of the great Freddie Mercury: I'm just a poor girl from a poor family. Well not exactly poor but compared to all this grandeur, I surely am.

The feeling of money inferiority starts to seep in and I fidget with my hands, double thinking if I should forget turning the engine off and instead just turn the car back around again and drive home.

With money comes status, right? I'd probably stick out like a sore thumb amongst all the nice things and the shiny mannerisms and with my averageness and total clumsy nature I'd eventually show myself up. I cannot be on the same level as all this. Can I?

_Take a deep breath Bella. Don't judge a book by the cover._

I put my big girl panties on and take in a deep breath before switching off the engine and getting out of the car.

Since Momma brought me up right, I bought some flowers with me for Edward's Mom as a small token of gratitude for letting me into her house. They're nothing fancy just a bunch of sunflowers. They kind of reminded me of Rosalie's eyes with the bright yellow hue but incredibly dark centre so I _had_ to pick them from the variety of floral choices at the florists. Even though they're not for her. _Yet._

I walk up to the door with the flowers in my hands and ring the doorbell but within seconds of the bell ringing out a tune I can't recognise, the impressive door is opened, and Alice Cullen is standing in the doorway with a massive beaming smile on her face.

"Bella! You're here!" She launches herself at me and hugs me tight. I mean seriously tight.

"H-hey Alice, I-I…. you're squeezing a little hard there bud." I can feel my ribs protesting at the added pressure.

"Oh crap! Sorry Bella!" Alice let's go of me but takes a hold of my hand firmly and leads me into the foyer.

I rub my side with my free hand and blush. Alice has cold hands. But she's really affectionate. True what they say, cold hands mean a warm heart. Mama was right about not judging books by their covers.

"It's okay Al, I'm okay." I smile at her before looking around and realising we are now in the living room and the whole family is there to greet me. I gulp. Did these people just come from a fricking Vogue magazine shoot? It must be illegal somewhere in the world for so many good-looking people to be in a room together at the same time. Big girl panties Bells. Big girl panties.

"Oooooo flowers! Are they for Eddie?" Alice asks. I laugh at that and shake my head no.

"They're for your Mom."

I do a quick sweep of the room and furrow my brows when I realise my Goddess is not there.

"Hello Bella." Edward gets up off the purple velvet chesterfield sofa and greets me. "I was about to answer the door but a hurricane beat me to it."

I chuckle because Alice was like a hurricane when she yanked that door open. "No worries Edward, wouldn't want you to mess up your hair because of hurricane Alice."

Alice sticks her tongue out at Edward before dropping my hand and running off to take a seat next to Jasper who is sitting the furthest away in the room. He's on a window seat on the other end of the room with an antique looking book tucked under his arm.

He gives me a painful smile and a wave when he sees me looking over at him. "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you finally. I would come over to great you but I'm feeling a bit… ill and wouldn't want you to get sick too." I get that same look sometimes when I'm… backlogged.

"Like-wise Jasper and it's okay, maybe we can meet properly some other time?" I smile back sympathetically at him.

As I turn back to Edward I take in my surroundings. The room is decorated in purples and greys with a few blue touches thrown in here and there. Purple sofas, light grey rug, purple and light grey cushions, blue tea light holders but dark wooden furniture matching the wooden flooring. There's a fire place just behind the sofa which has a fire going and it gives the room a homey feel. Everything looks exquisite but at the same time extremely comfortable. It wasn't about show, it was all about comfort. This puts me at ease slightly.

"Bella," Edward calls to gain my attention, "these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

Esme has the most gentile features with softness radiating from every mannerism and of course she is also extremely good looking. If I was a few years older and not crushing on my Goddess…

She walks towards me with a motherly smile and gives me a soft hug. "Welcome to our home Bella sweetheart. It's great to finally see the… _friend_ Edward hasn't stopped talking about."

I look behind Esme to see Edward shuffling his weight from one foot to the other with nervousness.

Esme smells like fresh linen and strawberries and it's extremely comforting. For a moment I feel a pang in my chest as I think of my mom and how much I miss her. _Better call momma bear later tonight._

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen. Erm… these are for you."

"Please call me Esme, sweetheart and thank you, these are beautiful!" I shyly smile at her and feel the cheek warming commence. I hear a throat clear and Dr. Cullen is standing before me with his hand out stretched.

"Good to see you well Bella!" I take his hand and he covers it with his other and gives it a firm but jubilant shake. "No more fainting since I last saw you?"

_For God's sake, that was such an embarrassment._

"Erm no Dr. Cullen. I've been as fit as a fiddle! Whatever that means." My cheeks are certifiably on fire, I can feel them heating up like hotplates. They better have fire extinguishers in this castle somewhere.

I look over at Edward and see that his eyes have gone a little darker and his hands are balled up into fists, but his face looks like the face of serenity itself. What an oddball. And that's rich coming from me.

"You okay Edward?" I ask him whilst cocking my head to the side to study him.

"I'm fine Bella, why do you ask?" He gives me a tight smile as he replies but before I can explain why I asked him, a huge rock moves off from the floor where he was playing a video game, strides over and looms down at me. I gulp and take a step back.

Emmett smirks before grabbing me into a bear hug the same way Seth likes to do and lifts me off the ground. I let out an extremely embarrassing high-pitched squeak. This dude is on some serious steroids. I want to dislike him but I feel guilty just thinking bad of him when he's so… kiddish.

"Bella! You're finally here! Edward can now shut up." He laughs, puts me down and extends his hand out, his smirk replaced with a cheeky grin. "I'm Emmett, we haven't officially met but now we have."

I catch my breath back and take his hand gently, all the while blushing like a fool again. "H-hey Emmett. Nice to officially meet you."

"Do you like video games?" Emmett asks with a hopeful look on his face.

I grin at him and as I feel myself relaxing again. "You bet I do."

"YAS!" He fist pumps and smirks at Edward. "She's going to play with me later on the PS4 since you won't, wuss."

Edward rolls his eyes and is about to say something when the sexy blonde that I saw with them earlier on in the parking lot saunters down from the stairs and makes her way over to me. Like a cat who has seen a bowl full of tuna. The way my mouth is floundering I might as well be a fish. Her hair is wet and she's wearing a loose navy comfy sweatshirt and some ripped jeans. She looks _really_ good.

"Isabella Swan, I've heard so much about you." She puts her hand out, palm upwards asking for mine.

"I-I erm… I-," my brain has short circuited from the sheer sexuality she is eluding as I place my hand in hers and she kisses the back of it. My eyes widen at the action and I squeak again.

"Tanya Denali, I'm a cousin. Enchantée." She winks at me. I nearly turn to gloop.

"H-hey Tanya."

She lets go of my hand and turns around, sways over to the sofa and takes a seat with her leg crossed over the other, her face cradled in her hand as she rests her elbow on her crossed legs. Her other hand is tapping the sofa in a rhythm only she knows. She's _smirking_ at me.

Edward looks over at her with a disapproving look before clearing his throat and looking back at me.

"Would you like a tour of the house Bella?"

My heart is beating wildly after the encounter with Tanya. I can admire beauty and she is stunning. Not as stunning as Rosalie but close enough. As demeaning as it is, there is no other way to describe Tanya and how she carries herself but she is sex on legs. It's not sleazily and not in the least bit promiscuous but she's the personification of seduction.

Was she hitting on me? I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Bella?"

"Oh oh-yeah sure Ed!" Anything to get away from Tanya for the time being before she makes me into a complete dithering mess of nerves. It's bad enough with Rosalie turning me into a gormless twit but her cousin making me speechless too? It's too much. And weird.

Where is Rose though?

**Tanya's POV**

After speaking with Rosalie during lunch, the pain in my chest was intensifying due to withdrawal symptoms. Leah withdrawal symptoms. All this mate match-making was making me miss my puppy more and more and all I wanted was to have her in front of my eyes again. Within touching distance. My hands would be touching all over that exquisite specimen of a being. So, I sent her a quick text to meet me at our place again. We had made the place we first met into our secret meeting area. It was near the river which means I can have a quick dunk to wash off Leah's scent before getting back to the Cullen's and it was away from prying supernatural eyes.

Leah's reply was instantaneous with an exclaimed 'YES!' and lots of heart eye emojis.

I shake my head at her eagerness and smile. This woman was impossible not to love.

School couldn't finish quick enough. The rest of the day was uneventful and finally the end of the school day arrived signalled by the bell. I was out of there like a shot. I said my quick goodbyes to the Cullens and Hales telling them I had a few errands to run and would meet them back at the house before the arrival of Edward's guest.

I run to the clearing and Leah is already waiting there pacing backwards and forwards. She stops as soon as she sees me and runs towards me as I run towards her, she snakes her arms around my waist and lifts me up off the ground. My legs automatically cling onto either side of her waist and my arms wrap around her strong shoulders as her desperate lips clash against mine. Her hands that are on my thighs keep me anchored to her.

"I fucking-umph-missed-mmm-you." She whispers heatedly against my lips in between frantic kisses. Her words bring warmth to my whole body and I purr with delight as her mouth moves to my neck.

"I," I let out a groan as her teeth nip on a certain sensitive area where my neck meets my shoulder, "missed you too puppy." She kisses a few more times hotly along my neck and all I can do is desperately cling onto my mate but eventually the intensity of her kisses dampens, and she finally rests her head in the crook of my neck, taking in large breaths. Taking in my scent.

I use my hands to push her head back, so I can rest our foreheads together.

"That's one way of saying hello, Baby." I nip at her bottom lip. She hisses softly at the bite, a subtle pink blush creeps along and adorns her caramel cheeks as she clears her throat.

"I just really missed you." She replies as she walks forward whilst still holding on to me. As soon as she reaches a huge tree trunk she turns around and sits with her back against the tree and seats me on her lap, my legs on either side of her hips.

"I hate being away from you Tan, the moment I can't see you anymore, my world becomes darker." Her eyes glisten with emotion as she looks at me. The intensity of her look burns the embers of the emotional fire that came alive within me the moment Leah walked into my life.

I stroke her still heated cheek and kiss her inviting lips softly. "I know exactly how you feel, Baby."

Leah's hands move up from my thighs and hold firmly onto my ass. She pulls me into her and I let out a gasp from her forwardness. My core is pressed up against her abs and the only thing separating us is the clothing we have between us, but I can still feel the heat of her body. "And when I do see you, my vision clears and there's light everywhere I look. But you're never close enough. I can never get enough light. Even here, now in my lap, you're still not close enough."

She puts her face between my breasts and nuzzles her cheek back and forth against my sternum softly. Soft puffs of air from her mouth hit against the side of my right breast every time she breathes out and her hands clench and unclench on my buttocks. I recognise the movements as Leah marking me with her scent.

I purr in delight again and rest my cheek on top of her head, cradling her face between my ladies and letting her do her wolf thing without much protest. "I knew you'd be a boob girl." I tell her as I feel her nuzzle just that little bit harder.

"Well you do have a fantastic pair of twins." She laughs and bites the side of my right boob playfully and I can feel her grin. I moan out loud and feel waves of arousal shoot down to my already heated core. Play time would happen soon but right now there's Royal matters that need urgent attention.

"As much as I love foreplay Baby and believe me, I would love to play with you till the end of time, I mean, I am part succubus, you're fucking hot and all mine, but I do need to tell you about tonight."

She groans in displeasure and shuffles me back a little, but her hands remain possessively on my ass. I love the claim stake. No one knows this, but I love being dominated. I may be an all-powerful vampire with many years of sexual experiences, but I have never been fully dominated. Never been claimed as someone's. I never allowed it but with Leah… it's a thrill that travels right down to my groin and these jeans I'm wearing are getting more and more uncomfortable as I squirm against her abs subconsciously.

I clutch onto the plain white t-shirt she's wearing with both hands, just below her collarbone to ground myself. "Bella is coming over tonight. And Rosalie will be there."

Leah's eyes widen. "The plan is coming together already?"

"She's 'friends' with Edward. He invited her. He wants to learn to control his thirst around her so he's spending more time with her outside of a school setting."

"Bit fucking dangerous isn't it? I mean he could just take her to the woods, lose control and drain her! She's my sister!" Her hands move from my ass and make fists against my waist instead. I can feel her body start to vibrate as anger flickers in her eyes. She'd never hurt me though. Even if she lost control and transformed, I don't think Leah could ever cause me harm.

"Puppy, Calm down." My fingers scratch at the baby hairs at the nape of her neck and the flames in her eyes become dimmer. "All the Cullens will be there, the Hales and so will I. We won't let anything happen to Bella. I won't let anything happen to Bella, I promise. She's my sister too now ya'know?" I take her hands into my own and hold them between us, stroking the back of her hands with my thumbs. She finally fully relaxes and lets out a breath.

"Sorry my Queen. With vampires being our natural enemies, you being my only exception, it just sets me on edge."

"That's understandable but I would never let anything happen to Bella. Even if she wasn't the blood singer, she's still family." _She just doesn't know we're family._ I muse to myself.

I get off Leah's lap and she starts to protest and look scandalised that I would do such an atrocious thing, but I silence her by lying down next to her and pulling her down with me. I lay my head on her shoulder and throw my arm and leg over her. I can feel her heart thrum in her chest as I encompass her with my body. The life force of my Universe is strong and steady.

"Tonight, Rose and Bella may start feeling the bond. Bella may start feeling… different, Leah. Just keep an eye on her when she gets home."

"Different, how?" Leah runs her hands through my hair and I hum in contentment.

"I don't know Baby but just keep an eye on her."

"As you command, my Queen." Leah puts on a deep voice, I roll my eyes at her and smack her side.

"Shush you and just hold me with those muscular alpha arms of yours for the next hour or so."

"You don't have to tell me twice Beautiful."

We just lay in each other's arms and talk about our families. Leah tells me how she wants me to meet her mum and stepdad as soon as this thing with Bella comes to fruition. She said she wants me to meet her brother beforehand though as he could help us out too.

I tell her that my sisters would be arriving in the near future and I will introduce them as soon as they're here along with Carmen and Eleazar.

Time seems to fly and soon I'm kissing my love goodbye and dunking myself in the river again. Luckily, I have enough time to jump into the house, dry myself off and change before the blood singer arrives.

**Tanya's POV (Cullen house)**

I can smell Bella before I see her in the house. I had jumped in through the window after leaving my Puppy and had changed quickly out of the wet clothes but left my hair as it is. Wet hair is extremely sexy on me. And right about now I need some sexy. Leah would probably kill Bella (and maybe give me the cold shoulder) if she saw me flirting with her as I'm about to do now, but it needs to be done. I need to see if it riles up Rosalie. I need to make sure that Bella is 100% the one.

So, I use the sexiest stalking walk that I can down the stairs and glide myself over to her. If her jaw could drop any lower, it would be mining for diamonds under Esme's floorboards. She smells divine though and I can feel the flash of the burn at the back of my throat start to creep up.

"Isabella Swan, I've heard so much about you." I offer my hand to her and kiss the back of hers once it's in my palm.

Blood has never smelt as good as it does right now thrumming through Bella's veins. Rosalie's snarl from the kitchen reaches my ears and sends a shiver down my spine and not the good kind of shiver either. _Jackpot._

"Tanya Denali, I'm a cousin. Enchantée." I let go of Bella's hand and take a seat, making sure that my intense gaze is still on her. She is completely flustered right now. Poor human.

I can feel Edward's disapproving looks without even having to look at him. He needs to move that stick from his jacksie.

"Would you like a tour of the house Bella?"

Edward is trying to move her away from me and probably from Rosalie too. Rosalie wasn't quiet about her disapproval for letting Bella come over, but the reasons that she gave the family was just a cover up. I'm part succubus, I can _feel_ attraction between people just as well as Jasper can feel emotions. Rosalie is hiding from Bella but she's also hiding from herself.

There's too much hiding going on all over the place for my liking. This prophecy needs to be over and done with so that no more hiding takes place. It's annoying. And such hard work. I just want everything to come out into the open so that all my time can be spent on getting to know my mate. I've had to wait for years and now I must wait even longer!

"Oooo can I join in with the tour Eddie? Everything has changed since I last came down." I flash Bella a smile. I need to protect her from any mishaps that could happen because of Edward. I heard about him nearly losing control before. I promised Leah I wouldn't let anything happen to her sister.

I can see exasperation cloud over Edward's face. He can only handle me in small doses.

"Yes Edward, show Tanya around too. It has been a while since you've been here Tanya. I had to redo the whole décor, it's much more modern now." Esme answers for Edward leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. C'mon Bella, let me give you the grand tour. Start upstairs, make our way down?" Edward offers his arm to Bella like the gentleman he is.

She gives him a strange look of bemusement before taking his arm. "Sure! After you."

I walk behind the pair as they make their way up the stairs. The first room we come across is Carlisle's study.

Edward opens the door and lets Bella walk in. Carlisle's study hasn't changed much except there now seems to be an even larger volume of tomes adorning the shelves behind his old desk and office chair. Bella walks up to the shelves and bends at the waist to peer at a book title.

"Your dad has read all these books?" Bella asks Edward. "There's like over 10 different languages here."

"Yes, he's a bookworm and he can speak about 15 different languages fluently, including Latin."

She let's out a low whistle. "The last time I saw my dad read, it was the Hymns book at Grandma's funeral."

I let out a laugh and take Bella's hand. "Let's go see Edward's room. It's right next door, it's been a while since he last let me go in there."

She stumbles after me while I pull her out the room. Edward huffs from behind but doesn't say anything.

He opens the door to his room and lets us in. Edwards room is very light with floor to ceiling windows. Dark wood furniture is scattered around along with pale blue furnishings. Everything looks brand new.

"Feel free to roam."

Edward's baby grand piano is on a raised platform facing the forest and Bella makes a beeline for it.

"You play?!" Bella asks with excitement. "I haven't played in so long. The last time I played was in Phoenix. May I?"

I feel my eyebrows rise towards my hairline in surprise. Rosalie will be pleased. She believes those who are inclined towards music have a soul worth knowing since music speaks things that the voice cannot. And the piano is one of her favourite instruments.

"Please Ms. Bella, share your music with us." I purr out while Edward tilts his head in wonderment.

Bella takes a seat and starts to play Carol of the Bells. One of Rosalie's favourite pieces of music. My eyes widen as I see Bella in her element. She was made for Rosalie. You can clearly see it. From the plethora of compositions she could have chosen, she chooses the one piece that is Rosalie's favourite. Bella's fingers fly over the keys and her eyes are closed as she loses her self in the music she is producing.

As if the music is an enchantment which casts itself upon Rosalie and beckons her closer, she appears at the door. She stands in the doorway staring at Bella, her brows furrowed and her mouth slightly agape in shock. Bella is oblivious to the new presence in the room as she carries on playing perfectly. Rosalie clenches and unclenches her fists and I can see the fight in her. To come in or to not. She makes eye contact with me and she knows I know something is up with her.

Before Bella plays the last note, Rosalie flees without Bella even knowing she was ever there. Using my vampire hearing, I can hear that Rosalie is now pacing around in her garage.

"That was beautiful Bella." I tell her softly, losing all my flirtatious manner for the moment and sincerity coating my voice. She gets up from the stool and her cheeks are bright red.

"T-Thank you, Tanya. I miss playing but my house here is too small for a piano so I kinda got lost there for a moment. Sorry guys."

Edwards nostrils are flaring and he's standing as still as a statue. For fuck's sake. Bella needs to get out of here.

"Edward! Shall we carry on with the tour?" I grab his arm and pull him towards the door with Bella trailing behind us. "Get a grip Eddie." I harshly whisper to him.

I let go of his arm and link arms with Bella again as we go into Alice's and Jasper's room.

"A lot of idiots at school make comments about Alice and Jasper being together. As well as R-Rosalie and Emmett." Bella stutters over Rosalie's name which doesn't go unnoticed by me or Edward. "Does it bother them?"

"No Bella, it doesn't," Edward starts to answer with a slight strain to his voice, "they have this bond with each other which I haven't seen before. They complete each other. Like soulmates. A few words can't harm a bond like that."

"Oh." Bella looks a bit sad but she shakes it off and grins sheepishly. "That's kinda sweet."

"What do you think of Alice's room?" I ask her.

"It's very… Alice."

I laugh as I hear the pixie downstairs yell out a "Hey!".

"It really is."

All three of us make our way out and over to Rosalie's and Emmett's room.

As Edward pushes the door open, Bella steps in and freezes.

"Rosalie's room?" She breathes out.

Bella takes a step forward and looks around slowly. As though she's savouring it. I can see her trying to discreetly take in breathes. Rosalie's and Emmett's room is more Rose's than Emmett's. The room has a dusty pink, rose gold, grey and white theme going on. Everything looks extremely soft and cosy. The complete opposite of Rose.

"It smells good in here." She says quietly. There's a book laying on Rosalie's grey painted wooden desk which Bella runs her fingers over. She picks it up, opens it and reads the first page before putting it back.

She looks like she belongs in here. Her presence makes it seem as though she's been in this room for years. She just fits in.

"Next room!" Edward shouts startling us. He clears his throat and looks a little remorseful.

We walk out of the room and have a quick look around in Carlisle's and Esme's room before making our way downstairs.

I can tell Rosalie has left the garage and is now back in the kitchen as the aggressive magazine flipping gives it away. Let's hope for the best since the beast has been poked awake.

Bella's POV

After we make our way downstairs, Edward and Tanya bicker a little about something I can't quite make out as they walk with me into the kitchen. Just as we walk in, Esme is pulling a tray out of the oven. Talk about great timing.

"Are those cookies?!" I yell out in excitement, forgetting where the hell I am right now. Being with Seth and Leah has really made me lose the filter between my brain and my mouth. Their excitement for food has completely rubbed off on me and I can't seem to control myself around it.

I hear a scoff from the opposite side of the room and… there she is. The owner of the scoff is none other than the cause of my sleepless nights. Rosalie is sitting on a chrome breakfast stool with a car magazine in her hand. She is wearing a light blue denim shirt with the buttons open and underneath it she has a white tank top on. Her legs are adorned by these super tight black ripped jeans that look as though they were painted on her. On her feet, she is wearing some classic Timberland Nubuck boots. In short, she looks delicious. And now I feel like a complete and utter moron.

My face is heating up to extreme levels and Rosalie has this super sweet smile on her face which seems way too sweet to be real.

"They were baked especially for you... try not to choke on them." Rosalie starts off kindly before she spits out the last part, gets up off the stool and walks past me. She scoffs once more as she storms past. Her shoulder brushes against mine briefly and I feel electricity travel from my shoulder, down my sternum and shock the caged organ within it. My heart actually stops for one second. I can tell it does because my brain must have lost some oxygen as that can be the only reasonable explanation for the next thing that comes out of my mouth.

"ROSALIE!" I shriek out at her like the complete imbecile with mush for brains that I am.

She quickly turns around and glares at me fiercely. I can feel Tanya's, Edward's and even Esme's eyes on me. There's silence for a few seconds which eerily carries on as everyone waits for me to say something after that. I gulp as I think of something to say to cover up my unintentional violent outburst.

"T-t-thank you?" I mentally facepalm myself because she will definitely think something is socially not right with me.

I see her clench her jaw before she turns around again and continues walking out without dignifying what I just said with an answer. I don't blame her. I wouldn't dignify that either.

"Sorry about Rosalie, Bella, she's not feeling very well but yes these are cookies. I made them especially for you." Esme puts a few of the cookies on a plate for me, places them on to the table and pats on a stool, ordering me to sit.

I sheepishly make my way over and take a seat. Tanya is looking at me with a highly amused face while Edward looks like he's in pain. I'm feeling a bit of both at the moment. Why I am so… me?

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please sweetheart, call me Esme." Esme pats my cheek and encourages me to try out a cookie. She's so motherly. I really do need to call my mom.

I put a cookie into my mouth, take a bite and oh my God she should sell these and become a franchise because they are effing glorious.

"Mmmmm, Esme these are amazing!" I can tell there are crumbs all over my face, but I couldn't care less because these cookies are outstanding, and they need me. To eat them.

Esme's bright smile lights up the whole room and makes me duck my head in shyness.

"Thank you Dear."

I eat a couple more while Tanya and Edward ask me questions about my family. I tell them about Charlie and Sue, Seth and Leah (Tanya has a small smile on her face the whole time when I talk about Leah which is super creepy) and my Mom. After I finish with the cookies, Esme ushers us out the kitchen and we make our way back to the living area where everyone is still present bar Carlisle as he had to head back to the hospital.

"So, Bells, what did you think of the house?" Alice asks as she skips over, grabs my hand and walks us to the sofa. Tanya joins too and sits right next to me. Her knee is touching mine and I can't help but fidget. Rosalie is sitting down on the opposite sofa with her magazine still in her hand. She doesn't even look up or even acknowledge the fact that there's now a full room.

"Er-rm, it's… beautiful Alice." I can feel my eyes drifting over to Rosalie every few seconds and I just want her to look up. I want her to look up and make eye contact with me so that I can then talk to her directly or at least get lost in her eyes. Or tell her she looks cute when she reads and concentrates or that I've never seen someone so perfectly proportioned in my life or that her voice sends shivers down my spine. Or that I dream about her nearly every night and all I want to do is put my lips on her skin. Or tell her all the things she makes me feel. Or that even though she's only been mean to me so far, she does anything but deter me.

"Hey Bella! Time to show me what you've got girl." Emmett has gotten up off the floor and thrusts a PS4 controller into my hands which kinda wakes me up from my Rosalie induced haze.

"Erm… sure Emmett. What game are we playing?"

"Injustice 2."

The title has me snickering under my breath at the irony which I swear Rosalie hears because her head whips out of her magazine to give me another glare before she huffs and carries on reading.

"You do realise Bella was invited over by me, right? She's my guest? Yet you've all taken over." Edward waves his hand around slightly exasperated. He probably wanted to spend time with me alone, so he could 'get to know me' and try talk me into dating him. Not a chance in hell.

"Oh, pipe down Eddie-Boy," Tanya purrs out, "sharing is caring." She runs her fingers down my arm while I'm holding the controller which causes me to drop it.

"You're always throwing things about aren't you Isabella, first pencils and now games controllers?" Rosalie asks rhetorically in a snarky manner not even looking up from her magazine.

I scramble to pick up the controller and whisper out a small "Sorry" whilst looking at my feet.

Why is she being so mean? It's like my mere presence is annoying the crap out of her. And Tanya… is making me feel very self-aware with the touching. The only person I want touching me can't even look at me or talk to me like I'm another human being.

Who was I kidding? Look at her! She's like the epitome of perfection so of course she sees me as being beneath her. I'm a nobody. Her whole family look like movie stars, they are all so smart, well dressed, they have wealth and I am just a klutz with average looks and average intelligence. And let's not forget she has _Emmett._ Emmett who looks like an eager puppy as he waits for me to pick a character on the screen. Emmett who belongs to Rosalie. Rosalie, who I think hates me, which completely baffles me because I haven't done anything.

I can feel myself shivering slightly from the cold feelings setting within me and the start of a headache creeping in from the base of my skull.

I can't be impolite and just up and leave right now. Not with Emmett looking so excited about having someone to play with. So, I choose Batman as my character and proceed to kick Emmett's ass for the next half an hour or so.

The headache seems to be getting worse and worse with every minute. The pounding is making my vision kind of bleary, but I don't want Rose to see me as a weakling. Not on top of everything else.

So, I carry on without really saying much. I suppose they might they I'm just concentrating really hard on the game.

Edward still seems to be sulking, Tanya is watching the TV and keeps moving her hand on my knee and squeezing it every time I win a round which just adds even more to my headache. I kinda want to move her hand away but I don't want to risk my brain short-circuiting. Alice had moved back to Jasper and is currently sitting on his lap and playing with his hair whilst looking out the window in a daze. Rosalie has stopped reading her magazine and is instead sitting on the floor next to Emmett and resting her head on his shoulder while he hammers away at the controller.

Her back is towards me and I'm just staring at it while pressing random buttons on the controller. I want to go home.

"YES! Eat my dust Bells! I win again." Emmett is doing a little jig while still sitting which causes Rosalie to move her head away from his shoulder and swat his arm playfully. She seems so at ease next to him. If that was me next to her, she'd probably punch my arm super hard until it bruised. Well she'll have to sit next to me in the _first_ place to do that.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward is looking over at me with concern written all over his face. No Ed, I feel like shit.

"I have to go home Bud, it's getting late and I don't feel so good." I tell him getting up off the sofa.

"Would you like to me drive you back? Emmett can drive your car back."

"No, it's fine, I'll be ok!" I give him a cheerful grin which is a complete lie because I feel anything but cheerful right now.

She still isn't even _looking_ at me. If I was a dog, my ears would be drooping… and I'd be whining.

"Thank you for having me, it's been great, I hope I haven't been too much trouble." Esme must have heard me because she comes over and gives me a hug without warning.

"Nonsense sweetheart, it was lovely having you over, you must come over again soon." She says while resting her hand on the side of my head and looking down at me sweetly just like a mother does.

I don't think I'd be welcomed back by a certain someone. I can feel my shoulders slump in sadness and I don't say anything, but I manage to give Esme a small smile and nod before walking over towards the door. Edward walks over too, to accompany me to the door.

Tanya saunters over one last time and grabs me into a huge hug. "Bye Bells, I'll see you around at school." She kisses my cheek, winks one last time and saunters away up the stairs and out of sight. Thank fucking God.

Alice is next to give me a hug, she squeezes real hard before pulling back and holding onto my arms.

"You sure you'll be okay?" She looks at me worriedly. Happiness and joy suits Alice more than worry. It just doesn't look right on someone as blissed out as she is.

"I promise I will, Ali-Cat."

Emmett decides that gravity is once more not for me and lifts me off the ground into a huge bear hug. "See ya around at school Bells! You'll come by to play with me again, right?"

I can't help and smile at his innocence. He's a walking oxymoron. "I'll see what I can do big man."

He puts me down and ruffles my hair. I glare at him a little to which he just responds to by sticking his tongue out.

I chance one more glance at Rosalie who hasn't moved an inch and is still buried in her magazine. Right.

Edward and I walk out the door, he opens my car door for me and waits for me to get in. I roll down the window to talk to him even though I just want to throw my car into reverse and bomb it down the path and go home so I can bury my face in my pillow and bawl my eyes out.

"Thanks for inviting me round Edward, it's been a nice evening."

"You're very welcome Bella, hopefully we can do this again sometime?"

"Sure…" I give him a pinched smile. The headache is getting worse the longer I stay here and I can feel heat radiate from my forehead and flow down to my ears causing my hearing to be a little fuzzy. It's like the beginning of the flu but a much quicker onset then the usual flu. I just want to teleport home.

"Bye Bella. Have a safe journey home."

"Thanks Edward, see ya around." I roll the window up, put my foot on the gas and start my escape.

The pounding behind my eyes was causing the road in front of me to blur. If you had asked me how I got home, I would not be able to recall one single bit of the journey.

Time must have rushed past me every time I blinked. Chronos must have waved his harvesting scythe and said, "time, you must escape before Bella's eyes". And it did.

The last few hours may as well have not happened because there's not a single trace of them in my brain.

I don't remember driving home. I don't remember parking the 'Stang and greeting my family when I get in. I don't remember sitting with Charlie, Sue, Leah and Seth for dinner and talking about my day. I don't remember showering or ending up in my bed ready for a good night's sleep. I don't remember a single thing.

What I do remember is suddenly waking up to the most intense pain I have ever had. My heart pounding and my breaths quick and shallow. There was this searing pain radiating from the base of my skull and travelling down each vertebrae of my spine causing a burn as it seeped from bone to bone. Breathing hurt. Trying to move hurt.

It felt as though my skull and spine were being stretched and burned from the inside like when you light a candle and the wax melts. It stretches and drips down the candle and if you touch it you end up burning your fingers. It felt as though they were both cracking in two simultaneously but still trying to hold on. It was nauseating.

I was feeling feverish and could feel sweat dripping uncomfortably down my back. I wanted to scream out but moving inflicted more pain. I don't know how long the pain lasted but I had to lay on my front. My back and my head were on fire. I was turning into a human matchstick that had been struck.

My unfocused eyes had managed to filter through the haze in front of them and make out a shape kneeling near the bed. The figure was made completely out of light. Delirium must have set in because this light was human shaped. It was as though the various directions the moon glows in was stitched together and the rays formed a shape that resembled a human. The human-light reached out towards me and I cold feel coolness attack my body as the hand got closer and closer.

My body scrambled slightly trying to get closer to this body of coolness that seemed to help my aching body. The promise of relief was drawing me closer like a magnet. Who cared about stranger danger and the fact this thing in my room didn't have a face or seemed to be made out of photons?

I was going towards the light. I was going to die.

I wanted to laugh out. I was going insane and going towards this human shaped light who might as well be the angel of death. I was welcoming death with open arms because I couldn't deal with the pain my head and back was going through. Rose was right to distance herself from such a coward. I couldn't even handle this. What chance did I have of dealing with things in the future?

The light-hand rested its palm on my forehead and all the pain disappeared instantly. My body completely relaxed as the pain left my body and I fell into a still, deep sleep.

But just before giving into unconsciousness I remember the light speaking with a soft motherly voice with a bell like quality.

"Sleep my child, the pain is over now."


	16. Smoking out Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella left the house in quite a hurry which made my vampire itch with panic. She left so abruptly that even the air molecules barely stirred, they still lingered with her unique fragrance as though she was still standing there. Why was she going so suddenly? Her face, her annoyingly beautiful face looked pained. Her usually jovial features were marred by downturned lips, a tense jaw and the furrowing of perfectly arched brows. Her expressions showed that she was in pain, but she was trying to hide it. _Curse me for giving a damn._

She was okay one minute and then the next, I could feel the air stir with a difference. Any change in Bella, even the smallest twitch of an arm, changed the composition of the air in the room and I could feel it like the impact of a thousand swinging baseball bats.

Whether anyone else could feel the change in the air I don't know, but I didn't need to look up from my magazine to see Bella. I could tell her exact movements from the air. It was _strange_.

I didn't move the magazine from in front of my face but whenever I could, I used my vampire speed to have a quick glance over at Bella. And Tanya.

That fucking nympho needed to keep her hands off her. I wanted to rip her fucking arm off and beat her with it for sitting that close to the human. My human.

No Rose, she's not _yours. Stop it already!_

I could hear Bella say her farewells to the family and I could hear her grunt in pain as she put her car into gear.

Her car… I wanted to run my fingers down its bonnet. A classic beauty. I don't know how Bella could afford such a car, but it was stupidly beautiful. Just like her. I've always said I wanted one but never got around to purchasing it.

After Bella left, I ran to my room and stayed there until it became dark. I closed my eyes and lay atop my bed staring at the ceiling.

Biding my time.

I had this primal need to check on Bella and see she was okay, I couldn't shake of the feeling and the need became more persistent, it started off like a mere hum in the back of my mind but eventually it intensified into the buzz of a million bees. It was driving me to the brink of insanity. I paced around my room, rearranged the furniture, put it all back again, tried to read and I even tried to meditate. None of it worked. The only way to get rid of bees is to smoke them out. I had to be the smoke.

I didn't want anyone to know where I was going which is why I waited until the sky was black so that I could hide amongst the shadows. I know the family wouldn't follow me. They knew better but it was the humans that I had to look out for and the wolves. How I was going to bypass the wolves Bella lived with I had no idea. I hadn't tried extending my shielding powers beyond my thoughts and emotions before but tonight would be a good time to try right? The thing is… I couldn't smell the wolves on Bella. It's like she was free from all other scents except her own. She was untouched, unmarred and she was pure. Unlike me.

This was ridiculous. My usually rational mind has thrown caution to the wind. Here I was now, running between trees, sheltered by their canopies towards this human girl just to check if she was okay. This was insane but did I care to listen to reason? Did the vampire in me care? No, it just had to go check up on _her_.

As soon as Chief Swan's house came into view, I slowed down my pace. I hadn't been attacked by Wolves so the shielding must be working. I perched myself onto a tree near the house. It was a cosy home. It seemed to be 3 floors. There was no porch, but the driveway area was large enough to hold 2 cars and a motorbike. Bella's car was parked up near the cruiser. I _really_ wanted to run my hands down it's bonnet. Maybe when Bella has it parked in the school lot, I can sneak out of lessons and go admire it a little more.

I focus my hearing so that I can locate which bedroom is Bella's. If the wolves found out that I was currently on their territory, then the treaty we have in place will be void and I would have started a war.

_What the fuck was I doing?_

I was just about to turn back around and go back to my own home and end this stupid venture when I could hear it. Bella's heartbeat. It was slightly quickened than normal. I could hear the other occupant's heartbeats as well but my ears had become attuned to Bella's so I could easily pick it up amongst all the others. It's not like I wanted to concentrate on her heartbeat, but it was oddly soothing to listen to, so I did. Several times.

It was very late, I assumed that Bella would be asleep by now, but her heart rate suggested otherwise. I should turn back. But I just need a quick look to ease my vampire.

There's no other sound coming from Bella's room except for her heart beating. She must be having a bad dream. It's the only logical explanation of why her heart rhythm is raised. At least that's what I tell myself. If Bella catches a glimpse of me peering into her room, finding an excuse to get myself out of that one will take a while. A while I do not want to experience.

Luckily Bella sleeps without the curtains drawn. I crawl closer via the tree branch I'm on to the now located room which _my_ nightmare resides in. I can see Bella clearly. Someone needs to speak to her about not having the curtains drawn. Any pervert could peer in and have a good look at her if they wished. _You just called yourself a pervert Hale._ I growl and tell myself that me looking in is only for her protection. Not to get eyefuls of the beautiful young woman in a fitful sleep. A beautiful woman who was in a fitted black tank top that was clinging to her in all the right places. I wanted to pull on it with my teeth and…were those Joker shorts? I growl at my own impure thoughts of the sleeping woman but still roll my eyes at Bella's obsession with DC comics. Emmett would adore this idiot human. I was slightly ashamed that I even knew what DC comics were.

Bella is sound asleep, but her breathing doesn't look good and… is that sweat? Sweat was pouring off of Bella even though it was quite a chilly night. I could see it dripping down her toned arms.

_Sweet baby Jesus, save me._

My palms itch wanting to get closer and soothe her with my touch.

She groans a little in her sleep and it's not the _good_ type of groan either if you know what I mean. It sounds painful. Bella is lying on her front and all I want to do is sweep on in there and start rubbing her back soothingly. Maybe the coolness of vampire skin may come into use for once.

Throwing all caution to the wind, I jump into Bella's room in one elegant swoop. Bella's pitiful moans of distress have me rushing over to her. I stand near the side of her bed and clench and unclench my fists. Should I touch her? Wake her up? What do I do?!

I clearly did not think this through.

Even in pain, Bella is so… exquisite. Her skin looks so soft and her cheeks still have their ever-present blush. Now they're rosy more from her feeling hot than being embarrassed but I've noticed that Bella blushes at everything. It's… endearing.

I kneel next to her bed so that my face is level with hers. Fuck it, I'm going to just move her hair out of her face. It may tickle her through the night _._

 _Yeah right Hale, that's the reason you want to move it_.

After I reach out to move her hair gently behind her ear, I can't help but rest my palm on her cheek. Her skin burns my palm and I gasp out softly. She's so feverish. I use my thumb to softly stroke her cheek as a few painful whimpers escape her lips.

"Shhhh Bella, you're ok." I softly whisper out trying to calm her down. Seems like Bella's getting the flu… maybe.

Even so, the pain filled sounds coming from her cause a sting to hit me right in my chest. She's not allowed to make noises like that _ever._

I move my hand from her cheek and instead use my fingers to trace the features of her face. First her eyebrows, so perfectly shaped naturally, I count the number of eyelashes she has, my fingers gently trace down her nose and land on her lips. My fingers linger on her lips for a few moments. They feel like suede under my fingertips. What would suede feel like against my own lips?

I remove my hand and start to lean in towards Bella, I take a deep breath in and take in her scent. God, she smells so delicious it's alluring. But I don't want to drink her blood. I want to taste her skin under my lips instead. I lean in even further until there is a mere centimetre of space between her rosy cheek and my lips. If I lean in just a bit more, I could get what my vampire wants. I could get closer. Her painful cries seem to have simmered down now and she seems to be much more at peace. I want some of that peace too. Let me just move closer to get it.

The sound of thunder and the crash of lightening brings me out of my Bella induced stupor, and I jump 3 feet away from the sleeping form on the bed.

_Oh fuck._

_Oh fuck._

_OH FUCK!_

What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be here! I can't be here.

I run back out of Bella's window and into the darkness of the forest, not giving a shit where I was running to. All I care about is getting the hell away from that _girl_ and as fast possible.

This could have ended in disaster. Why is this human drawing me in and making me lose all sense?

Stupid Isabella Swan is going to be the death of me, or I will be the death of her.

I need to run.

As I run, a thought crosses into my mind…there's no rain on the forecast for today.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I was in the middle of shooting some dude right in moneymaker on my PS4 game (COD obviously) when the smell hit me like a brick wall.

There's… a bloodsucker in this house! What in the worl-

I drop my PS4 controller and blindly run towards the origin of the smell.

Bella's room.

My body is shaking and I'm so close to phasing. I have no control over my actions and my body follows the scent without me being able to do anything about it. The wolf is taking over.

I'm millimetres from the door when there's a loud crash from within the room and a solid body smacks right into me and pushes me back towards my own room.

"STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" Leah's alpha voice ricochets all over inside my head and there's nothing I can do but sit like a well-trained pup. The authority radiating from Leah pauses me in my steps without her even visibly uttering a word.

"Lee!" There's a bloodsucker in her room! Are you stupid?! Can't you smell it?" I shout at her, forgetting that there are others in the house.

"You need to calm down Seth. Don't forget who you're talking to! Mum and Charlie are sleeping! Of course I can smell her, but she needs to be here!" Leah whisper-shouts at me, using her actual voice this time. "I'll explain everything to you, but you need to calm the hell right down or I swear to God, I will put my fingers up your nose and suffocate you."

My body is still shaking but I shut up. The smell is not as strong anymore either. Whoever was in that room is gone now. Leaving behind a lingering smell of death. _Did Leah say She?_

"I'm cool and calm Lee-Lee. See? I'm a cucumber."

"Yeah… try saying that without growling lil bro."

"Just… explain, please?" I whine out.

Leah sighs and begins to explain.

The more she explained the more my mind was blown.

By the end of Leah talking, I'm sitting on the floor with my legs crossed, leaning back on my hands with my mouth wide open.

"So yeah, we need to help with all that Bella and Rosalie stuff."

"That's insane Lee! But damn, kind cool." I grin out at her, "Is this why you've been jittery recently, hiding your thoughts from the rest of us?"

"Erm…kind of. There's something else I also need to tell you about."

"Ok shoot? Wait-wait hold up! How do you know about all this Vampire stuff anyway? Any why do _we_ ,"I gesture towards myself and Leah, "need to help them?"

I look at her quizzically, my mind trying to make sense of all this information overload.

"That's what I need to tell you…" Leah scratches the back of her neck and looks up at me nervously.

"My… imprint is the one who told me about Bella and Rosalie."

"I'm sorry sis, your what?!"

"Imprint?"

I blink a few times trying to get the information to digest in my brain before I pounce on my sister grinning. I lift her off the ground and spin her around in circles whilst giddily shooting questions at her. "You imprinted! That's insane Lee, who is it? What's their name huh? Do they live on the Rez or near here? Tell me everything woman!"

Leah laughs and swats my shoulder. "Put me down and I'll tell you all about her."

My amazing big sister then spends an hour and a half gushing over her imprint who turns out to be a vampire. My sister has IMPRINTED on a Bloodsu-oops, a Vampire! She tells me her name is Tanya Denali and that she is a 'cousin' of the Cullen's. She also tells me how Tanya has been entrusted with bringing back the lost vampire princess. Sounds all gothic horror medieval fairytale-y.

It's virtually unheard of wolves imprinting on anyone besides from humans or other wolves so this is so freaking cool! But I need to give my future sister-in-law the spiel on if she ever hurts my sister.

"When do I get to meet her?" I expectantly look at my Alpha-Sis.

"Well I can ask her to meet us in about an hour at this clearing in the woods? I'm missing her like crazy anyway." She blushes. I've never seen my tough, elder sister ever blush before. It's a bit weird but a good weird.

"Yes! Ask her like now dude! Oh shit… what about Bells, is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she's all good. Now go get dressed because you are not meeting my Queen dressed like a hobo."

"Aye-aye captain!"

**Tanya's POV**

* * *

I was reading the first Harry Potter book (for the 22nd time) when my phone screen lights up with a message. From my Puppy.

I drop the book besides me and lift-up my phone to my face as though that would bring me closer to her.

" _Can you meet me at our clearing in about an hour? Update on the mission…also I told Seth about us and he wants to meet you now too! Your Leah 3 xxx"_

I shoot a quick message back saying, " _Of course, Puppy! See you soon. Your Tanya 3 xxx."_

If my heart could beat it would be doing backflips because fucking hell! I'm meeting my girl's family! Sexy Tanya never gets nervous but right now I am close to fidgeting. I need to look presentable. Hot but not sexy hot. I need mild flame hot.

I had hung up my clothes in the wardrobe in the guest room the Cullen's had kindly given to me. I run to the wardrobe and start looking for a suitable outfit. Why do all my clothes embody sexy seductress? How is that appropriate for all fucking occasions?! Leah said there's a mission update and now that is adding on to the nerves.

Tanya Denali does NOT get nervous. Tanya Denali is a bundle of nerves right now because I need to tell Leah about me flirting with Bella for the Mission.

I don't know how that conversation will go damn.

Fish me.


	17. Rabbit meet headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Tanya's POV**

When I got to mine and Leah's clearing, the shape-shifting siblings were already there. If vampires could sweat my hands would be clammy right about now. Seth looked as though he was vibrating on the spot, like he was trying to stay in one place but rush over to me at the same time. The conflict that his body was going through was cancelled out by the boyish grin on his face.

"This is her, Lee-Lee? She's absolutely stunning!"

_I like my brother-in-law already._

I could see Leah nodding dumbly at her brother while I captivated her gaze. She stood tall and proud. Like the alpha she is. My perfect match.

As I got within reaching distance, Leah automatically pulled me into her arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey my Queen. Missed you." She murmured softly.

"Hi Puppy. I missed you too." I could stay in this woman's arms for all of eternity and even then, it wouldn't be enough.

A gentle cough from besides us had us pulling back slightly. I was hesitant of letting go of Leah, so I spun around in her arms so that my back was to her front, still making sure her arms were around my waist as I gently rested my hands on top of her forearms and squeezed them. We swayed gently together on the spot to a tune only the two of us were aware of. A piece of music both our hearts recognised and rejoiced in. No physical music but the symphony of two hearts beating in sync. A True Mate's tune.

"Babe, this is my idiot brother Seth. Seth, this beautiful lady is Tanya Denali, my imprint." I could feel the delight rolling off Leah when she introduced both of us to each other.

It was the first time two very important people in her life were meeting and it was the first time I was meeting Leah's family. This was a huge step but the nerves I felt earlier had vanished into thin air the moment I laid eyes on my Alpha.

It was strange. I had been the leader of my Coven the moment Irina, Kate and myself had been turned but calling Leah my Alpha didn't make me feel lesser than her nor did I believe that I was superior. We are equals. Both from different ends of the spectrum yet when we meet, no in between exists. Just two people who can share their experiences, their love, their varying thoughts and yet respect each other in their given positions. The perfect balance.

I've been independent for so long but here I was, relishing in the fact that I could call Leah an Alpha, _My_ Alpha. A sexy, ravenous and bodacious Alpha, nevertheless. And all mine.

She didn't stop me from calling her Puppy, she could have taken it as an insult, could have been offended, but she knew it came from a place of complete and utter adoration. A loveable jest. A secret running joke between two lovers.

Seth waved at me, "Soooooo… you're the one who's stolen my sister's heart and her tough-cookie persona. Nice one!"

"Watch it little Bro, I'll still kick your ass."

"Yeah Lee-Lee, try saying that without cuddling your girl."

"Shut up."

Watching the banter flow between the two siblings puts my mind even more at ease and I can feel the tension leaving my body completely.

I give Seth my signature smirk, nerves completely evaporated. Nerves? What nerves?

"I am indeed. This vampire has stolen quite a few things from your sister…but I still have a few more things to _steal_ from her yet." I wink at Seth.

He coughs, splutters and laughs all at the same time.

"Tan! You can't say stuff like that in front of my brother!"

I laugh and tilt my head up, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek before turning back around towards Seth.

"Sorry Baby, Succubus blood remember?" I smile over at Seth, "Your sister speaks about her pain in the ass brother all the time. I don't see you being a pain, but you are quite the handsome young wolf, aren't you?"

Seth blushes hard at my compliment. Good genetics definitely run in the Clearwater household. Seth looks a lot like his sister but obviously my Puppy was completely in a league of her own.

"Aww shucks, thanks sis-in-law." Seth manages to grin out at me.

Seth calling me sis-in-law so readily has me feeling warmth spread from my head right down to my toes.

"I think he's smitten with you Babe, no need to keep on feeding his ego with false compliments."

"Awww is my Puppy getting jealous? It's okay, you're still way prettier." I completely turn around in Leah's arms, stand on my toes and kiss the tip of her nose.

"You're both so sickeningly cute and I've only seen you be a coupley for a max of 10 minutes. I don't know if I can stand to see you both together for all of eternity."

Leah dips her head down to give me a proper kiss on my lips before turning on her brother.

"Once again bro, shut up."

"You shut up."

"I swear to god Seth, if Tan wasn't here, I'd make you chase your own tail."

"Down wolves, down." I pat Leah's arms before grabbing onto the wrist of her right arm and pull her towards the ground.

"You can carry on this adorable display of sibling love in a sec, however we have a few things to go over with my new brother-in-law, remember?"

"Yeah Lee-Lee what the hell was that with Bella? Lee told me a fair bit, but I have loads of questions." Seth furrows his brow as he asks me and Leah with a cute look of confusion on his face.

"Well my handsome brother-in-law let's start from the beginning…"

We sit huddled on the ground, me between Leah's legs and Seth sitting opposite. He leans forward in eagerness for the whole two hours of us going through the details of the prophecy, the mission and finally mine and Leah's meeting. Seth and Leah fill me in on Rosalie visiting Bella _(She did what?! Her feelings for Bella must be progressing more quickly than I thought they would, that sneaky little Ice-Queen!)_ and we generally answer any questions any of us had for each other.

"My mind is officially blown." Seth whistles lowly, sitting back on his hands as the conversation finally comes to a stop.

"Tell me about it Bro, when this fine lady told me about all of this, I couldn't believe it was true." Leah squeezes my hands before dropping a quick kiss to my temple.

"It sounds like something out of a fantasy movie but it's all true." I reaffirm as I feel a small smile creeping up onto my face from the small display of affection from my Puppy.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I have to do something." Seth suddenly exclaims before looking very stern and staring right at me.

The smile that was forming on my face becomes quickly wiped off. _Oh shit, what did I do now?_

"Me and you need to have a talk. A serious talk, Tanya." Seth's glare becomes even more heated and for the life of me I can't figure what the hell is happening because a happy person like Seth going all serious seems unnatural.

"Er-Sure?" I hesitate whilst tensing in my mate's arms. Leah glares right back at Seth.

"What the hell little bro, knock it off!?" Leah shouts over at her brother but he just ignores her.

"If you ever, I mean evhorr! Break my sister's heart I will find you. And end you." Seth's threat comes out in a low tone. I relax again in my alpha's arms and outright laugh. I mean full on belly laugh.

Seth lets out a whine at being laughed at. "Hey! I mean it sis-in-law!"

"Seth, I couldn't leave your sister even if I tried, she's _mine_. But great 'talk', it was really menacing, it would have really scared the crap out of me if I had been a human and not a vampire who had happened to find their _mate_." I emphasise the word 'mate' so that he understands the whole embodiment of love and trust that that word symbolises.

"You're an idiot Seth," Leah grinds out before her voice softens, "But you're my idiot brother so thank you for looking out for me."

Seth grumbles a bit before smiling and returning back to his jovial self. His smile though is ruined by a massive yawn that seems to take over out of nowhere.

"Damn, I am tired. Right Ladies, I am going to love you and leave you because I need some sleep." Seth gets up and leans over me to kiss Leah's cheek but to my surprise he ducks lower and kisses my cheek too. If I could blush, I would be. It was nice to be so readily accepted by someone who is so important to my mate. I felt myself purr in contentment.

"Love yous!" Seth shouts just as he jumps in the air, transforms into his wolf-form and totters off in the direction of his home.

"Love ya too!" I shout out after him, happiness evident in my voice. I'm just about to address my sexy alpha when all of a sudden, my world if spinning and I'm laying on my back with a beautiful lady hovering over me.

"That went really really well, my Queen!"

"It did, Puppy. Seth… is the most kindest soul ever, he seems to ooze sunshine, right?"

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you this, but I could never ask for a better brother."

"Your secret is safe with me, Puppy."

Leah leans down and kisses me slowly but softly. She tastes like honey. I used to _adore_ honey as a human and had a real sweet tooth, it's no surprise that my love would taste just as sweet. Leah's kiss warms me from limb to limb, like slow burning charcoal, but I want more of this stunning creature.

Using the many skills that I possess; I roll us over so that I am now the one on top. Mmmmm my alpha feels perfect beneath me. I up the tempo of the kiss and push into her harder. I want more of my wolf. The kiss becomes desperate and needy, both of us are groping and groaning and I don't know how or when, but Leah manages to get her hands under my top and is scratching hard down my spine. _Fuuuuck_ that feels so good. I gasp loudly at the pain/pleasure and pull away from her lips. If we don't stop now, I'll end up taking her here and now and no, that wouldn't be right.

Our first-time making love would not be in the middle of a clearing on top of unkempt grass and uneven ground. When it happens, it'll be in the sanctuary of a place where there is no threat of prying eyes, where there is comfort galore and the place is adorned with the light of a thousand candles. I can already picture the reflection of the flames dancing of the sweat that would drip down my wolf's body as pleasure courses through her body courtesy of my tongue and fingers. _Jeez, I need to stop!_

I can't believe the words that are about to come out of my mouth, I mean I'm part succubus for god's sake, but it seems like I have finally gained some sense of control. Damn you matureness that comes with mating. I inwardly pout.

"Baby, we need to slow down, otherwise you and I will be getting grass all up in our lady gardens."

Leah blinks up at me owlishly as the heat behind her eyes simmers down and she realises that her hands are painting my back with her marks.

"Oh shit, erm sorry Beautiful, I got carried away…. In my defence! It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, you're just so damn irresistible to me."

"Trust me Baby, I feel the exact same, but I don't want our first time to be rushed. You deserve the best."

"You're the best."

I laugh and roll off Leah but not completely as I end up cuddling into her side. "I love you Baby."

"I love you too my Queen." Leah kisses my forehead and plays with my hair. I purr gently in response.

Leah continues to stroke my hair, but I can feel the peace that was starting to form around us start to disperse for me as she starts talking about the progress between Bella and Rosalie.

"I can't believe Rosalie actually went to Bella, that was fast work!"

I start nibbling on my bottom lip with worry. I'm going to have to tell her about my flirting. I can't keep things from my wolf.

"Yeah it was a bit unusual and reckless of the usually stoic Ice Queen but erm…I may have kinda kickstarted that by er….teasing and flirting with Bella."

I duck my head into Leah's neck. I can feel her body tense up at my revelation.

"You…flirted with and teased my sister?"

"To make Rosalie jealous! I swear Baby it was just to rile up Rose, I swear I just put my hand on her knee and maybe kissed the back of her hand. In front of Rosalie."

Leah lets go of me, stands up and starts pacing, growling, clenching and unclenching her fists.

I sit up but stay still as a statue watching her pace for a few moments.

"Baby…"

She stops pacing but turns sharply towards me with fire burning in her eyes. Her body rippling with the strength of her muscles and the anger that seems to be rolling off her.

"You can't do things like that Tan! I'm… I'm so close to phasing right now, running to Bella and tearing her a new one. Do you get that? I want to hurt her because picturing your lips on the back of her hand is making me want to _hurt!_ "

Ah, the rippling of her body is her stopping herself from phasing.

I stand up quickly and blur over to my wolf, cupping her face in my hands. There's a teardrop falling from the corner of her right eye. _Ahhh damn I just promised her brother I wouldn't break her heart, why am I like this?_ I whimper and stand on my tiptoes to rest my forehead against hers, wiping away that single teardrop. _Never again._

"I didn't think Baby, I was using my usual succubus charm, I wasn't thinking and went to my default settings. I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." I pepper kisses all over her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Leah's anger seems to deflate, and she hugs me fiercely to her. My body melds to hers and I hold onto her just as hard.

"I forgive you Tan… and I'm sorry too, all these emotions, they're new to me and just thinking about anyone else near you…makes me flip. I get that you doing… that… with Bella was important to make Rose jealous but just give me the heads up first of what your part of the plan is so I don't murder my sister."

I slightly pull back from the hug so that I can rest my forehead against Leah's again and look deep into her eyes.

"I'll keep the flirtatious manner to a minimum from now on Puppy. _I promise._ Just know that you get all of my real teasing and flirting. That's all for you. _I'm yours."_

"Yes Beautiful, _You're mine_."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Sweet baby potatoes, I think I've been run over by a truck_ is the first thought that enters my mind as I wake up to the sound of my alarm. On a fricking Saturday. I must have forgotten to turn it off last night. _Dammit._

My back, dear sweet lord my back, is in agony! And my head. Don't get me started on my head. There's a pounding right behind my eyes and I swear the biggest regret of mine is opening my eyes this morning because my head and my back are about to _kill_ me. I groan as I roll over onto my back in the hope that it will help me move that one step closer to actually getting up but all I can do is stare up at the ceiling.

This is definitely _not_ period pains. It's nowhere near my time of the month for your _fyi._ Right, I need to get up onto my feet. That would be a great bit of progress. With a heaving groan I manage to swing my leg over the side of my bed and sit up. The swivelling motion has made my room start to spin and yup… I can feel last night's dinner deciding to make a reappearance.

Ignoring my pain, I manage to run to the bathroom just in time to… taste my dinner again. _Gross._

Urgh, I feel like shit. Maybe a shower will help? I manage to crawl back to my room, grab a change of clothes and crawl back into the bathroom and into the shower. The moment the lukewarm water hits my back, relief washes over me. _Fuuuuuuudge_ , the water feels so so good. It's like it has cooled down the intense burning of pain to mere background noise.

After finishing the shower and getting dressed, I slowly make my way to the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal and tuck in. As I'm slowly eating whilst still half asleep, bits of what happened last night start to flash before my eyes. Wait…What? My spoon stays hovering in the air like a Nimbus 2000. Auto-pilot switched off.

Was… was I dreaming things last night? Everything seems to be in my dreams these days.

There was this light…in my room. It… it reached out towards me. And it spoke! What did it say?

I drop my spoon into the bowl and milk sploshes over onto the table.

"Sleep my child, the pain is over now."

That voice. That was too powerful and too _clear_ to be a dream. And my room. Regardless of my haze from this morning, in the back of my mind, I had picked up a strange scent in my room. Discarding my breakfast completely, I run back upstairs to my room, taking the stairs two at a time. As soon as I enter my bedroom, the smell hits me. Musk. Cinnamon. Spearmint. _Roses._

I've officially become the definition of teenage obsession. I can _smell_ her in my room now. This is beyond ridiculous.

I lean against my door, my hands on the side of my head as I hold on, trying to gather my thoughts and take things in.

Firstly, before I even came to Forks, I was dreaming of this mysterious woman. Nearly every damn night.

Secondly, this woman turns out to be real. _Real!_ I mean how is that even possible how? How? How?

Thirdly, this woman of my dreams (literally) makes me feel like without her in my life I'll _die._ It's dramatic and sounds intensely stupid but it _feels_ so very true.

Fourthly, she is in a relationship with a very huge and very male dude however her _brother_ is interested in me. And because of _that_ little itsy bit of info, I'm contemplating using that avenue, also known as Edward, to get close to her. Sounds very horrible of me but like I said, I _need_ her in my life.

Fifthly, I feel ill. Really ill. My back feels like it's about to crack down the middle and split me into two pieces, there's a motherly voice echoing around in my head from last night which sounds too realistic to be a figure of my unconscious mind. And I can smell Rosalie in my damn room.

This is all way too freaky.

I can feel my breath starting to quicken, the edges of my vision starting to get blurry, there's not enough _air_ in this room, I need… need to get out of here. God, can't the room stop spinning for a second. My fingers tremble as I hold onto the door frame and support myself up. This is so weird. I can't think clearly in _here._

I stumble my way down the steps, blindly grab for my coat that's hanging by the door and make my way out the door on shaky legs with shaky breaths.

I need _air. Why is there no air?_

I don't know where the heck I'm going but I allow my legs to lead me anywhere they want.

This is insane, what is going on with me? This can't be real. Right? Having dreams of people before knowing they actually exist. Weird forms of light flashing in my room, flashes that fricking _speak._ A beautiful, absolutely stunning woman capturing my heart the moment I lay eyes on her, how can that even be real? Love at first sight. Yeah fricking right. It only exists in fiction.

Thoughts are swirling round and round in my head, like a merry-go-round. Each thought is making my head spin like I'm on a merry-go-round as well. I can't _breathe._

I turn my head left and right. Oh no. Where am I? There's… green everywhere. I stumble over a branch. I need to get out of here. I… I can't breathe. My back is pounding with that fierce pain and I just want to claw at it.

I break out into a run as all rational thought goes flying out the window. Maybe running will help _all_ of it.

There are trees everywhere. I can't get out of here. My vision is so blurry and I can feel tears cooling my cheeks as I run past and the cold morning air hits against them.

Where the _fuck_ am I?

I need to get out. I need air. I can't breathe. I need…to…breathe…need to stop…

CRUNCH!

I end up tripping over a root and fall over, scrapping my elbow against a tree trunk as I go tumbling on to the ground. The stinging of my new wound helps me centre myself a bit.

I manage to pull myself up until I'm sitting and I hold onto my knees, resting my head against them and trying to stop the tears, the shaking of my body and evening out my breaths.

What's going on…. I can't stop… my back is hurting so bad. I feel…I feel like I'm _dying._

Subconsciously I start to rock back and forth from my spot on the floor. Why won't it stop…

CRACK!

The sound startles me, and I look up from my spot on the floor right into the eyes of a gigantic grey wolf.

Forget me feeling like I'm dying, I am actually about to die dude.

The scream that was about to come shrieking out my mouth gets stuck in the back of my throat as the wolf steps towards me. I scurry back on my hands, tears pouring down my face.

Fuck, fuck fuck, fuuuuuck I'm about to get mauled to death!

The wolf is bigger than a normal wolf. It's fucking colossal from where I'm sitting.

I look at the wolf, my eyes wide and fearful but I'm trying so hard not to make a sound. I need to find an escape. I look behind the wolf to see if there's any form of escape there. My eyes dart all around until…

Wait a hot minute… is that… is that clothes tied around one of its hind legs?

I scurry back a little bit more and as I do the wolf lays in front of me and whines.

What the…

Before I can react, it runs away out of sight to my right and in literally 10 seconds, _fricking Leah Clearwater_ emerges from the same place.

"L-Lee?"

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I'm leisurely making my way back home after leaving my Queen in the early morning when _Bella's_ scent mixed subtlety with Rosalie's (yeesh, she stinks) hits my wolf nose.

CRUNCH!

What the hell is Bells doing in the woods at this time of the day?!

I follow the noise and her scent and find Bella on the forest ground sitting and holding onto her knees, her head resting against them. She's rocking back and forth, her breathing fast but shallow with tears dripping down her face.

What the heck happened here?

I feel anger seep through my body, who the hell upset my sister so bad that she's on a literally dirty floor, lost and crying her _soul_ out?

CRACK!

Bella's head shoots up and she stares right at me, her eyes wide with full on fear.

Ahhhh fish.

As I take a hesitant step forward, she shuffles back on her hands, her mouth opens as though she's about to scream.

A whine leaves my mouth. _Shit,_ I'm going to have to reveal myself to the poor girl.

I internally sigh before running off behind the nearest tree, I change into my simple black tank top and denim shorts before re-emerging in front of Bells.

"L-Lee?" Bella stutters out.

"Hey Bells, yeah it's me." I kneel down in front of her but keep a bit of a distance. I don't want to startle her even more. She looks like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"T-there was a wolf! Right there! And n-now you're here! I don't…I don't understand?" Fudge, Bella's hyperventilating.

"Hey Bells, I need you to listen to my voice okay? Just…let's get your breathing steady first, I'm just going to talk to you if that's okay? Tell you random shit. Just focus on that. Then I'll tell you everything, mkay?

Bella nods and I start spouting off stuff to her about me and Seth. I tell her about my favourite things and Seth's and ask her questions in between, at first she just nods or shakes her head but the more I talk and ask her things the slower her breathing gets and she's eventually able to answer the mundane questions I throw at her verbally.

Finally, her breathing is back to normal and the tears on her cheeks have dried.

Once she's completely calm, I ask her, "why were you in the woods Bells, what happened?"

Instead of answering Bella launches herself at me and hugs me tight.

Fucking hell, I don't even hug Seth. Urgh. I swallow the uncomfortable feeling of being emotional (Tanya is my one and only exception) and hug Bella back.

I awkwardly pat her back. There…There.

"You're safe Bells. Tell me what's up?"

Bella pulls back, her cheeks red. There's my sis Bella. She looks down embarrassed.

"It's a long ass story dude. It… it doesn't even make sense to me and… I'm scared." She whispers the last part out quietly.

"Well… we've got the whole damn day so start from the top. I'm not going anywhere."

Bella sighs before she starts from the beginning.

Right from the point of when she started dreaming about Rosalie, seeing the Ice Queen at school and fainting, all the way to last night with the flashing light in her room and the voice she heard, the excruciating pain in her back and smelling Rosalie's unique scent (she could pinpoint all the notes in her scent, the way only a supernatural can).

Whilst Bella was in the midst of explaining, she had managed to get up off the floor and was pacing backwards and forwards. Up and down. Up and down. You could see how restless she was. She was talking as though I wasn't even there and that she was just summarising things for herself out loud.

As Bella was in her zone, I sent off a text to Tanya telling her that she needed to get to here ASAP.

Leah: _Follow my scent my Queen, you'll find us._

 _Tanya: Okay Puppy,_ _see you in a few. xxx_

Just as Bella had finished, my beautiful imprint made an elaborate entrance by emerging from the trees like a supermodel.

Bella stops in her tracks and blinks over at Tanya.

"T-Tanya?"

"Hello again, Isabella." Tanya smirks at Bella before walking over to me, sitting on my lap and giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey again Baby." She mutters against my lips.

Bella is just staring at us wide-eyed like her head is about to explode.

"Can someone, anyone, please tell me what the actual hell on Gods good Earth is going on?"

"Take a seat Bells, we've got some explaining to do." Tanya pats the ground in front of her like she's ordering a child.

Bella warily sits down.

"Can you tell me about the wolf please? Because I'm trying to kid myself into thinking it wasn't real but what the hell do I know anymore, I'm clearly loopy. Leah… you're a-a werewolf?"

Tanya just giggles at Bella's question.

I sigh. _I'm not an effing werewolf._

It was time to tell Bella everything.


	18. Fates will let fate be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soul-mates but who is/are going to shed light on the truth? AU ROSELLA also Tanya/Leah (A very slow burner because I'm torturous)

**Tanya's POV**

"Go on, my Queen, tell her the whole saga." Leah pats my thigh to go ahead. I grab her hand and place it back on my stomach so that her arms are still around me. Bella's eyes just widen in surprise and look between me and my puppy a few times. Oh, the poor confused human.

"Right then ladies, buckle your seat belts coz we're in for a crazy ride!"

Leah snorts at my theatrics but doesn't say anything else.

Bella looks like she's about to have a heart attack. Right, I'll stop messing about and get down to business.

"Isabella, I know I introduced myself to you yesterday but let me give you a _full_ introduction. I am Tanya Denali, leader of the Denali coven. Coven of _Vampires._ At your service. _"_

Bella blinks up at me with owl like eyes.

"V-vampires? You're a vampire?" Bella stands up abruptly and starts to laugh. A full-on hysterical laugh that seems to come right from the depths of her belly. "I'm on the verge of having a complete and utter breakdown and y-you two are pulling my leg? _That's horrible!"_

Bella starts pacing again with a glare on her face.

"Bella. Sit. The. Heck. Down." I've not heard Leah use her alpha tone yet, but my god has it resonated deep down to my very core. Fuck me.

_Soon._

Down vampire, down.

I unnecessarily clear my throat and shuffle in Leah's lap feeling the tell-tale signs of arousal starting to appear between my thighs. _Concentrate Tanya!_

Bella immediately sits down but carries on glaring.

"I'm afraid I'm not lying, whatever you think are mythical creatures of the night well chances are they actually exist. Leah over here," I run my fingers up and down my puppy's strong forearms which causes her to tighten her arms around me, "she's a shape-shifter, who takes on the form of a wolf."

"I'm not a werewolf Bells, I don't change during the full moon only, I can shift whenever I want."

I think my Puppy was highly offended by Bella's presumption. I smirk to myself and kiss my Mate's cheek.

"She didn't know baby, no need to get huffy." I turn back to Bella. "So yeah, Leah here is a shape-shifter but she's also the _Alpha_ of her pack. Sexy right? Anyway, I'm a vampire but I only drink animal blood. I used to be a human drinker but I'm all about that veggie life now. Does wonders for my eyes."

I wink at Bella and her glare turns into a blush. I'm guessing that's her signature.

"I think you both are insane. There's no such thing as vampires and shape-shifters. This must be a dream. All a bad dream."

Bella lays back and closes her eyes, covering them with her arm. I can hear her muttering things to herself about nightmares and crazy people.

I sigh loudly causing Bella to move her arm and turn her head towards me and Leah. I grab a palm sized rock from nearby and squeeze it in my hands. It instantly turns to dust and I open my palm and blow the remnants off my hand off to the side. Bella's eyes widen instantly.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding!" Her voice shows her bewilderment.

"Nope Bells, Tan's not lying to you, I can shift if you want me to prove it to you _again_ but I'd rather not move right now coz I'm too comfy with this beautiful lady in my arms." Leah nuzzles my neck causing me to giggle.

"Gross." Bella scrunches up her nose and looks at with disgust on her face. "You guys are too cute, it's making me sick."

I squeeze my mate's hand in appreciation. "No, Isabella, what's making you sick… is Rosalie."

"R-rosalie? What do you mean?" Bella asks with a frown.

"Two years ago, I was hunting and mid hunt I started to get these flashes before my eyes, it was like I was witnessing the future, past and present all at once. It was mesmerising. In those moments, I was scared as this had never happened to me before. Many vampires have unique abilities for example controlling people's emotions, some can hear thoughts, that kind of thing. I don't possess any special abilities besides from having succubus blood running through my veins so becoming a psychic even momentarily made me halt in my hunt."

"Succubus blood? So Succubi are real too?" Bella interrupts with a cute intrigued look on her face.

"I'll tell you all about that later, we are going to be sisters-in-law after all, so we'll have _lots_ of stories to share. Anyway, back to the story, during those flashbacks and flash-forwards, one thing that I saw was that you and Rosalie… are mated. Rosalie is a vamp just like me as are the rest of the Cullen clan, veggies also by the way, human drinkers have red eyes. The thing is… Rosalie believes that she became a vampire because of an… _incident_ that happened years ago that left her at deaths door. She believes that Carlisle found her bleeding out and saved her by turning her into a vampire."

Bella is no longer laying on her back but sitting up ram rod straight fulling hanging on my every word. I guess anything that has the word Rosalie in it will fully capture her attention. I mentally chuckle to myself. _Rose would love the attention, if she just allowed herself to._

"What incident Tan?" Bella asks quietly, like she's afraid of what the story might be.

"It's…not a pleasant tale Bella. _I_ shouldn't be the one to tell you it. What I can tell you is that they are _false_ memories. They never happened. The memories were planted in Rosalie's mind. To keep her away."

"Away?" Bella probes.

"Rosalie isn't just any old vampire Bella, she's royalty. She's essentially a vampire princess. She just doesn't _remember_ that she is."

"Wait wait wait, Rosalie is a vampire, a vampire princess to be exact and I am her… _mate?!"_ Bella points to herself, "Me? This thing here, as in myself?"

Bella has got up and started to pace again only this time her skin has started to glisten with sweat.

Does Bella have a fever?

I look over at my love and Leah looks back at me, raising a brow as if to say I don't know what's happening either.

Bella continues to talk and pace. "So, all the dreams I was having of Rosalie before I even knew she existed… it's because she's my mate? I mean I-I feel things for her, since the moment I _saw_ her but… But she _hates_ me! You haven't seen the way she ignores me, the few times that we've spoken she spoke to me like I was dirt!"

"So, you know what a mate is?" I ask her.

"Well yeah, it's like some animals, right? They have one person they're meant to be with for the rest of their life?"

"Huh, you're smarter than you look dude." Leah says while smirking at Bella.

"Shut up."

Bella's usually pale skin seemed to be slowly flushing red like she was indeed feverish, the sweat more prominent on her skin.

"Bella? You ok?" Leah asks her sister tentatively.

Bella whirls round, "Why are you telling me all of this?" Bella gestures wildly towards me and Leah. "There's something more to this, isn't there?"

I nod. "I do apologise for hitting you with all of this Bella. You see, the Vampires are in something called the Aching Era. We have two vampire leaders who are at war with each other, the worst war of it's kind. It has been named the Dark war and it has caused a lot of chaos and heartache; it has been going on for over 800 years now and it will only get worse. I have seen visions of the future. If things don't change, Bella, vampires are not the only thing that will perish. The whole world would be in turmoil. The only way the vampires can be at peace is if the lost princess is brought back to her real family. Her father is the real Vampire Ruler. She's the only one who can put this all to rest. However, _you_ are the catalyst for that Isabella. Only you can make Rosalie remember who she is. You're the key. Love heals and all that bullshit." Leah smacks my leg. "Jazz Baby, I meant jazz."

Bella runs her hands through her hair and breathes out heavily. "I'm supposed to help bring her back? This is way too much. I can't do this. Vampires, Vampire wars, mates, all of it, it's way too much. I'm barely able to make it through high school at this point! And why is it so _hot?_ I feel like I'm a lobster in a pot of boiling water."

"You kind of look like one too at the moment, honey." I tell her.

Leah shuffles me off her lap gently and runs over to Bella. "Hey, hey Bells? Breathe for me." She wraps her arms around Bella and holds her protectively. Bella's breathing had started to get erratic. "I know it sounds like it's crazy but we're in this with you Dude. We'll help you every step of the way Bella. _I promise._ That's an Alpha promise by the way. It's worth like a shit ton of promises."

"I-I can't do this Lee! I think you have both forgotten what I am. I'm a _human_. I can't compete with supernaturals like you, Tan and the rest. And anyway, Rosalie has _Emmett._ You haven't seen Emmett, he's perfect for her."

Just as Bella says this with tears in her eyes, the air around us begins to stir slowly. It's very slow at first, suddenly it picks up pace, faster and faster, until all the leaves in the trees, the grass blades, flowers, literally everything around us is aggressively blown to and fro. The air around us to seems to split in two until a bright white light, like the spark that happens when burning pure magnesium, seems to crack open the air and a figure walks out from the light.

Leah shifts quickly, her clothes tearing in the process, and pushes me back until she is standing slightly in front of me, I push Bella even further behind and crouch in front of her.

_What the fuck is that?!_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

One moment Leah is comforting me with a hug and the next minute she's a giant wolf again and a mysterious figure seems to have appeared out of thin air.

The instant my eyes land on the figure, that pain that I was feeling in my back during the night seems to come back tenfold, my spine feels like it's about to split into two. The anguish of it makes me scream out and fall to my knees.

"Arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I bang my fists on the ground trying to block out the pain, sweat is dripping off my body like an open tap, my spine feels like it's shifting, moving and cracking, like it's accommodating for something.

Just when I start to see black spots in front of my eyes, and I can feel myself about to drift off into unconsciousness, I hear a huge whooooooooooooooooosh and the pain magically stops. I don't feel boiling hot anymore and the sweat seems to have evaporated from my body like I'd been patted down by a magical towel.

I stay on the ground on all fours, panting and clutching at the dirt. My back… feels heavy. Like I'm wearing a backpack full of books.

"Hello little ones."

The mysterious figure speaks, and I swear everything around us comes to a standstill. She has a sweet voice, like honey being dropped into milk. _Comforting._ I look up from the ground and the mysterious figure isn't so mysterious anymore. The blinding light has gone and standing in its presence is a woman. A stunning woman. She has long flowing black hair, as dark as the night. She's tall, tall as Leah but her face… her face seems to be glowing like the moon. She has an inky black dress on that seems to be made _just_ for her as it moves elegantly as she does when she moves. Her face… her face looks so familiar, she looks young but not so young at the same time. As though her face is not defined by time. She can only be described as ageless. Everything about her is… _soothing._ Like the comfort of being in a warm armchair when there's a thunderstorm outside. It's _motherly._

Tanya hisses out at the woman and speaks with a low growl. "Who are you?"

"I am Nyx, Goddess of the night… Isabella's mother." She says the last part tentatively, like she's unsure if she should say it aloud.

I start spluttering at that. You know what? I may just have a heart attack today. Because this day is getting weirder and weirder and I don't think my heart or brain can take these surprises.

I manage to get up from the floor but the weight on my back feels strange. I reach behind me and I can feel velvety softness. I move hands back like they had been burnt. Whatttttt theeeee hellllllll is that on my back!?

The _thing_ on my back spreads and the sound causes both Leah and Tanya to whip their heads around so quickly that I felt like their heads may just roll off onto the ground. Two sets of wide eyes stare back at me. I clench my eyes shut. Afraid to look.

"Tan, Lee, what the fuck is on my back?"

"Erm Bella," Tan says incredulously, "honey, you have wings. Giant ass wings sprouting from your back."

I let out a scream and try to turn around to look at these wings but all I end up doing is spinning around in a circle, like a dog chasing it's tail. If I hadn't been so freaked out by what's going on I may have laughed at myself. But as I spin, the air around me starts to whirl and the force of it pushes Tanya and Leah away from me.

"Lee! Help me dude! I have wings! Why do I have wings!?"

"I can help you fill in all the gaps little one, all I need is for the three of you to calm down and listen." This so called Nyx motions for me to stop spinning. My mother? I have a mother already, two actually, to be precise. Renee and Sue. Sure, just throw me another one because obviously my life doesn't sound crazy enough today does it? _Nooooooooooooooo,_ let's just keep the crazy coming because I haven't had my full iota yet _. Dose me up._

Leah is still in her wolf form and unable to speak so Tan takes the lead.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? That you are Nyx, Goddess of the night?"

Nyx waves her hand which causes the sun to start setting in an instant. The grey sky fades and warming shades of orange and pink invade it for a brief moment. If you had blinked you would have missed it, and suddenly nightfall sets upon us. The stars are the brightest they have ever been in Forks and the moon… the moon seems to light up from the inside out rather than borrowing it's light from the sun. It was breath-taking.

She waves her hand again and a cluster of stars seem to be in the palm of her hand, she spins the cluster around a few times before blowing it back into the night sky and the brightness of day comes back again.

Tanya gasps loudly and drops her protective stance. She bows deeply to the figure before us.

"It is an honour, Goddess."

"You can rise my dear Tanya, I apologise for dropping in just like this but this moment has been a long time coming. Leah, daughter, please can you shift back, do not be afraid of your modesty before me, I shall weave you some clothing out of the sky whilst you shift."

Leah starts to shift before us and as she does Nyx flicks her right wrist. The sky seems to fall down to the earth in tendrils at the command and covers Leah in a tank top and shorts that look like they are made out of the same silky soft material as the dress covering the Goddess.

"Erm…" Leah clumsily bows before Nyx, causing her to chuckle.

I furrow my brow at Nyx too shocked to bow or curtsey. Is that what you're supposed to do in front of a Goddess? Would Rosalie like it if I bowed to her?

A dopey grin appears on my face thinking about _My Goddess._ Heh mates! Take that Emmett!

Thinking about Rosalie makes me momentarily forget where I am or that I've somehow sprouted wings until I hear Tanya ask shyly.

"Your Magnificence, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? A-and you said you're Bella's mother?"

Nyx smiles sadly at me. "My sweet child, I have much to tell you and much to ask forgiveness for, will you all sit with me a while so that I can tell you everything?"

I nod dumbly. Nyx waves her hand again and small tree stumps appear in a semi-circle around us.

"Please, Young Ones, take a seat. We may be here longer than you anticipate."

I gingerly sit down, mindful of the blooming feathers that seem to be ruffling on my back. I'm still too scared to look at them. Leah and Tanya seem to be joined at the hip because rather than sitting on the stump, Tanya decides that Leah's lap would be much more comfortable. Gross. She strokes the material across Leah's shoulders and gives my sister a flirty smile. Double gross.

Tanya's choice of seat makes Nyx laugh her celestial laugh again however it seems to have a tint of sadness coated to it.

"Ah, to be young and in love."

"You said you have things to tell us?" Leah asks with a blush coating her copper cheeks. Shame dude, your turn to be embarrassed. _It's not just me._

"How can you be my mother? I already have a mom. And I'm a _human._ Y-you're a _Diety._ " I ask incredulously.

Leah snorts. "Human? Not anymore bud. Have you seen your back? You've got black wings that are popping out quite hugely back there, it looks like the edges of the feathers have been dipped in gold too. Looks cool. I dunno if you know this but your clothes are kinda ruined and your top is sagging quite low… I can see your bra."

I let out a yelp and grab my top closer to my chest.

"Oh fuc-fudge, please please can you tell me, us, what's going on because I'm about to have another panic attack."

Nyx lets out a heavy sigh. "I shall tell you everything, if you have any questions while I'm speaking little ones, please don't be afraid to ask. I want to keep no secrets from you, not anymore."

All three of us nod our heads in unison, we must look like those nodding dog toys in cars.

"You see my Child," Nyx turns to me, "Years ago in the days when vampires were only 300 years old on this Earth, they could summon deities and ask for wishes. There were three rulers of the vampires back then King Royceus and King Aros and… Queen Sybella."

"Sybella? But she was an advisor to the rulers wasn't she? The oracle? We were taught that she was the one who entered into the state of Sanguinis Libidinem after the loss of her mate and exposed herself to humans and hence it led to her death?" Tanya speaks out confused.

"No!" Nyx detests in anger. "No," she says much more gently this time, "history has been doctored by the false King. Sybella was the only female ruler of the Vampires. She was an oracle, that is true, being able to prophesise was her gift, I will tell you more about her in a moment." Nyx gets a faraway look in her eyes and she is no longer looking at us but off into the distance as though she is back in the time that she is reminiscing about.

"The Kings had found out that I could be called upon should they wish it, as I am their ruling deity. Vampires were created by my blood and the blood of my siblings. But that's a story for another day. If the vampires prayed for something then I, Goddess of the night, could have it be granted. As the vampire rulers called upon me and I entered this realm…I-I saw her."

"Saw who, Your Eminence?" Leah questions with child-like wonder in her eyes.

"Sybella." The name falls like a prayer from Nyx's lips.

"The moment I saw her, I fell in love. She was stunning, her hair… like rich cocoa beans that flew down her back, her skin was milky, not a single blemish upon that heart shaped face and her eyes… they were the deepest brown, not the red accustomed to human-drinkers now, but she had her human eyes. And those eyes had captivated me."

As Nyx talks about Sybella a faint glow seems to fall all around her, like a halo. She was physically lighting up, just by talking of her love.

"I wanted to spend time with my love, so I set tasks for the Kings to fulfil, to show me that they were worthy of me approving their wishes. In actuality, I could have granted their wishes there and then but that would have meant returning back to the realm of the deities and I wasn't ready to leave Sybella just yet."

From the corner of my eye, I see Leah wrap her arms tighter around Tanya and I feel an ache in my chest. A pang hits me and I know it's because I'm missing _her._

"I manage to spend some glorious years here on Earth with Sybella, we were immensely happy but of course I couldn't shirk my responsibilities for too long and Hermes, messenger of the Gods, appeared one day with a message that I needed to come back to the other realm. I kissed Sybella goodbye whilst she slept, too cowardly to see the pain in her eyes as I left. I silently vowed that I would be back. Hoping that she would have heard me as she dreamt."

Silent tears start to slowly fall down the Goddess's eyes. A sight that shocks all three of us. I can feel myself start to lean forward, ready to wipe her eyes as this feeling of a familial bond seems to take a hold of my heart. I stop myself just before I can make contact with her.

She smiles over at me sadly and carries on with her story.

"It is one of my biggest regrets, leaving her without telling her. Time is much much slower in the other realm and I didn't realise how much time had passed in this realm. During my time away, Sybella waited for me for months but eventually the wait got to her and she thought I had left her permanently. She thought since I am a deity and she is an 'evolved human', she was just a tryst for me. There are many stories of my siblings and their numerous affairs but most of them are fabricated. Faithfulness is a thing us deities also believe in." She smiles wearily at Tanya and Leah before a frown overcomes her face again.

"No one knew about me and Sybella, I didn't want any harm coming to her whilst she was still able to…perish, people could use her to get to me and I didn't want that to happen. What Sybella never knew was that whilst I was in the other realm, I was finding a way for us to be together…forever."

More tears start to fall from her eyes as we are still thoroughly enraptured by her presence.

"Sybella reached a state of insanity, propelled by the 'loss' of her mate. She spouted prophecy after prophecy day in and day out. She refused to feed at first until it became a frenzy. During my time away neither I or Sybella had realised that our love had borne us a child. She was pregnant and she gave birth to a child. Our child. You, Isabella."

My body goes icy cold hearing this, my eyes wide and I am stunned into silence. Nyx continues whilst reaching for my hand. I take her hand into mine without even registering what I'm doing.

"News spread about Sybella's torment and I asked my sister, Bellona, you may have heard of her as the Goddess of War, to visit my love and tell her that I will be there soon but I just had to finish my duties in this realm for the moment but it… was too late."

Nyx hangs her head and speaks softly, the tears evident in her voice.

"Sybella had reached the stage of the Sanguinis Libidinem trance causing her to delve deeper into insanity to the extent where she exposed herself to humans. The vampire code of life explicitly states that vampires must remain hidden from humans. There was no other choice and she was sentenced to death. My sister, Bellona, was there during the execution of Sybella, and she heard Sybella's last prophecy, vampires know the prophecy well:

_Whose blood that sings,_

_Take under your wings._

_Whose love that is yearned,_

_Has much to be learned._

_Whose ancient lines,_

_Send tingles down spines._

_Whose blood that sings,_

_Shall kneel to the King._

_Whose blood that sings_

_It is time to begin."_

Tanya gasps, "that's the initiation recital!"

"It is indeed, young one. In actual fact it is a prophecy that will help end the Dark war. Before reaching the trance, Sybella had our child in secret… your creator Tanya, Sasha, helped Sybella give birth in secret. Sasha took care of the child but after hearing this prophecy about the War, Bellona found Sasha and took the child with her and word spreads that Bellona had sired a child on Earth. With Sasha. Hence Tanya, it is why you thought Isabella was a child of Bellona _._ "

Tanya speaks reverently, "I saw Bellona carrying the child when I was getting flashbacks, it was an assumption that the child was hers, I apologise for my mistake. I see why Sasha tried making a vampire child"

Nyx pats Tanya's knee in a comforting manner. "There is no need to apologise, you were not shown everything, you have done superbly well so far, Dear child. And yes, your creator became obsessed with having a supernatural child, however she did not go about it the right way."

The usually confident and cocky Tanya actually smiles shyly and hides her face in Leah's neck.

"I heard how the vampire population cried for Sybella, she was loved amongst her people and out of gratitude I granted both of the remaining vampire ruler's prayers without hearing what they were. I couldn't be angry with them for killing my Sybella, she had broken the only strict rule amongst vampires, she had been dealt the same punishment as vampires who had done the same in the past. After granting their prayers, I left this realm and left it to be dealt with by the other deities, my heart was broken and I couldn't bear to visit it again."

Nyx takes my hand again.

"For the first few months of your life you were raised by your Aunt Bellona, hence your name is in honour of your mother, Sybella and your Aunt Bellona. You were in the realm of the Deities so you aged much much slower. I couldn't raise you adequately as I was spiralling at the loss of your mother." Nyx hangs her head in shame. "Please forgive me my child."

I nod quietly and she gives me a small smile.

"After a while I grew courage and visited Earth once again, in hopes to meet with the vampire rulers, to see how their granted prayers were keeping them and as I was making my way I overheard a conversation between some of the royal guards about an upheaval that was about to happen and how _he_ had planned for Sybella to die anyway so that there would only be two left and _he_ could overcome the last ruler to become the sole ruler of the vampires."

Nyx lets go of my hand and balls hers into fists on her lap. Flames flickering in her eyes from the magnitude of her anger.

"Furious, I rushed back to the other realm. Your uncle Eros, God of love, along with your aunt Bellona, heard me rush back, they could see and hear the destruction I was causing whilst in pain and I broke down and told them all that I had heard. They were of course, equally as furious and vowed to help me exact revenge on those who had wronged Sybella. They made a plan and went on a quest of their own to find a way to right these wrongs. As Deities we don't usually interfere with such matters, but this involved my _love._ Love is the most sacred of _all_ things sacred.

A fond smile takes over Nxy's heavenly face.

"Eros and Bellona finally came back to me and told me that they had travelled to see the Moirai or The Fates as they are now called. They explained that my child, you Isabella, will be mated to the child of the real ruler of the vampires. It will be Isabella's mate who will unlock all of Isabella's powers as Bella also has Sybella's blood in her veins and Isabella would be the one to release Rosalie of the chains that are binding her mind. They stated that Rosalie would eventually end up in a small town called Forks but not until much much later. I had no choice but to put my baby into a deep sleep. Guarded in the realm of Deities until it was time for her to awaken."

I can feel an impending headache approaching from all these revelations and I rub my temples.

"But I've been human all this time, Charlie and Renee are my parents, they've raised me. Not once did they tell me that I wasn't theirs."

Nyx kneels in front of me, removes my hands from my temples and holds them in hers.

"My sweet child," she brushes some of my hair back, "no matter how many times I apologise to you, it will never be enough. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you."

She leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Upon the guidance of the Moirai, I kept you asleep until your sister by bond," She looks over at Leah who grins and shrugs in response, "turned the age of 2. I knew that Leah would be an Alpha shifter one day, her supernaturalism comes under my jurisdiction. I knew she would be able to help you on this journey. Eros can see bonds and he saw that your father would eventually be with Leah's mother. It was at this stage that we decided that you would be placed with Renee and Charlie. In 1995, I placed you on the steps of the home belonging to Charlie and Renee Swan. Being a Deity, we are not all knowing, each has their own part to play, I cannot wave a magic wand and have justice be brought about. I was hoping that when this moment in time played itself out, I'd await fate and ask if you would be willing to fulfil your mother's prophecy? It is a colossal ask and you have every right to say no."

I furrow my brow at my… mother. "I have a choice? I actually get a say if I want to continue down this path? If I say no, what happens?"

Nyx squeezes my hands gently, "If you say no my child, you will carry on living as a human. You will get to do and be whatever you want and live in ignorant bliss of the supernatural world, the fates will let fate be."

"…And if I say yes?"

"If you say yes, you will have the support and love of all of your family, and you will live like the child of Goddess and a Vampire Queen."

"How old am I actually?" I ask in a whisper.

"Around 790, give or take a few years. But remember Bella time is different in the other realm, you slept for most of those years, in this realm you are still shy of 18 years old."

_Oh my god, I'm a fossil._


	19. Sunlight and Moonlight

**Bella’s POV**

“Bahahahahah!” Leah is holding her sides laughing like a honking donkey.

“What’s so hilarious right now Lee? Because nothing about this is situation is funny right now!” I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to stem the impending headache I can feel rearing its ugly head behind my eyes.

“You..,” Leah wipes tears of laughter from her eyes, “you said you’re a fossil.” She places her palms flat on her stomach as though it was aching.

I hear a loud _crack_ as the back of Tanya’s hand connects with Leah’s upper arm in reprimand.

I feel my face flush. “Oh… I said that out loud, huh?” I scratch the back of my neck timidly trying to distract myself from my embarrassment.

“Yeah B-Rex you did.” Leah’s laughter slows down to mere chuckles.

Ignoring Leah, I turn back to my _mother_ and gulp.

Hours ago, my only worry was if I’d be able to get Rosalie to reciprocate the feelings I have for her and now… now I need to make a choice that not only affects my life but the life of those I hold near and dear _and_ strange supernatural creatures of the night. I suppose I am now part of the latter category as well since I have these _freaking_ huge ass wings weighing down my back. I’m still too scared to touch them.

I automatically start to pace and think aloud, much to the amusement of my sister.

“So, if I say yes, I must woo Rosalie, unleash her memories, get the Vampire order back on track and avenge my birth mother’s death. If I say no, that means no Rosalie, no getting involved in supernatural stuff, living life in blissful ignorance but that could still cause chaos because every action has a reaction.”

I suddenly whirl around to my mother, my mind made.

“Fuck you physics!”

I see Nyx flinch at my sudden outburst and wild eyes as I turn around and stalk towards her in a determined haze.

“I’m going to do it!”

Nyx’s smile nearly blinds me, but her eyes still hold regret and sadness within their depths.

“You will? My darling child, take a few days to think about it, it is a big ask after all.”

I reach out and hold Nyx’s hands in mine. “I don’t need more time. I know right from wrong and refusing to help feels very _very_ wrong.”

The Goddess of night pulls me forward into the circle of her arms and I feel the motherly love pour out of her and wash over me like a blanket. She may not have raised me, but she is my _mother._ I can feel the depth of her love without having to know her at a full familial level.

She pulls back and cradles my cheek in her hand.

“Thank you, my Child.” She leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead. “I can never repay you for what you are about to embark on. I will forever be in your debt, my sweet girl, my eternity will be spent thanking you and apologising for leaving you for all these years.”

She leans her forehead against mine. I place my hand over hers that is still cupping my cheek.

“I admit that once I get home, I’ll probably freak the fuc-uuudge out but I don’t have any hate towards you or anything.”

I squeeze her hand to emphasise my words.

“I’ve had the _best_ upbringing by both Charlie and Renee and I have Leah’s mom to call mom too and now…. now I have you as another mom. You did what you had to do at the time, if anything, you are the one who has lost the most. You lost Sybella, your soulmate, my birth mom, and then you ‘lost’ me. So, I’ll say this just the once because I don’t want any more apologies after today, _I forgive you._ ”

Nyx lets out a sob as tears flow freely from her eyes.

“My sweet sweet child, _thank you._ ”

She holds me tightly in her arms again as sobs wrack through her. I hold her back just as tightly, trying to ease some of her guilt and grief.

“uh-hum.” Leah clears her throat to gain our attention.

My mother lets go of me, takes a shuddering breath, and wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. She then turns her attention to Tan and Lee.

“Your Magnificence, Bella is my sister and Tanya is my imprint. They are my family. Should Bella need any assistance, my pack is available to help Bella avenge her birth mother’s death as well as aid her in anything she needs to keep the Vampire world safe.” Leah bows her head in a show of respect as she gives her oath to Nyx.

Tanya looks at Leah with awe and such pride that it hurts to look at them. I wonder if Rosalie would ever look at me like that even with my big ass wings.

Tanya shakes her head as to get out of her Leah filled stupor before addressing Nyx too. “My coven and I are at your disposal too, Goddess of Night.” She also bows her head in respect.

Nyx swoops forwards and grabs the mated pair in a tight embrace.

“Oh Sweet Sweet Children, Thank you, you give me more than I deserve, more than I can ask for. I am indebted to you. To _all_ of you.”

Leah’s cheek tinge red and Tanya just freezes. Nyx finally lets them go and places a gentle kiss on their foreheads.

“There will be time to sit and discuss all that needs to be done, but for now, you all need time to… digest everything.”

Nyx holds my hands in hers tightly, “I will need to travel back to the other realm and let your aunt and uncle know about what has transpired here today but before I leave, we should discuss your newly awakened abilities.”

“My abilities?”

I hear Leah snort and whisper to Tan, “her ability to trip over her own feet, the most sought-after ability of all superheroes.”

From the corner of my eye, I see Tan elbow Leah with a _shush._

Nyx mouth slightly curves at the corner to show her amusement. “You do indeed have a very strange affinity for tripping over my sweet one, your aunt Bellona has seen it a few times whilst she kept an eye over you and has regaled the stories to me. I did not believe it until I saw you once with my own eyes. A true wonder.”

I roll my eyes to take the attention away from my reddened face.

“Yes yes I’m a clutz, but can we _please_ talk more about these things that are currently weighing down my back?”

I reach my hand back and swat at a stray feather.

“Of course, my child. Leah and Tanya, I’ll be stealing Bella away for the rest of the day. Leah, please let Charlie and Sue know that Bella is safe. As much as I hate for you to do so, could you please not tell them of me just yet? There’s a few things that need to be put into order before I can reveal to them my presence and Bella’s heritage.”

Lee nods at Nyx before holding her arm out to Tanya.

“Shall we, my lady?”

Tanya hooks her arm through Lee’s.

“Also sweet Tanya, there is something you want to show your mate is there not? May I make a small suggestion? Take her there tonight. It’ll make the experience more… magical.”

I’m sure that not many things have made Tanya Denali flounder in her life before, but I think my mother has done just that.

Tanya unnecessarily clears her throats and whispers a small “thank you,” before dragging Leah away.

“Show me what My Queen? Is it….” I hear Leah’s voice trail away as they run through the forest to give us some privacy.

“Right daughter of mine,” Nyx claps her hands once in front of her, “let’s walk, and I shall explain as much as I can and answer all the questions you have.”

This is going to be a _very_ long walk.

* * *

**Leah’s POV**

“Welcome to our space, my love.” Tanya tugs my hand and leads us through the magnificent rustic wooden doors of the modern lodge she had just purchased. For us. To hang out in.

Apparently hanging out at the clearing wouldn’t be great when the weather gets stormy.

I don’t even want to think about the amount of zeroes my vampire has dropped for this banging bombshell of a place.

When Nyx had said that Tanya wanted to show me something, I didn’t know it’d be a big something. But the Goddess of Night was right though. Nightfall suits this beautiful place better.

The lodge is just off the tracks of Burnt Mountain Road. Away from Forks and La Push. Away from prying eyes. And it’s perfect. A bit over the top but perfect.

“Let me show you around Boo.” She takes me on a tour of our new hangout. It’s all timber wood like a typical lodge but on a much grander scale. “Recycled wooden shingles” she tells me. For some reason, the first thing I do is look up and the ceiling structure is a labyrinth of massive beams that makes my mouth drop open in awe. Those are some serious logs.

I turn my attention back to what’s in front of me. All the inner walls in the lodge have been removed so that it creates a continuous open space. It makes the place look huge and airy, but the furnishings were all warm ambers, reds and yellows to coexist harmoniously with the massive fireplace in the living room area that is currently lit. The flames are dancing as though they are waving hello in the only way the can. It feels inviting and homely. I can see myself happily snuggling my vamp-woman on the cosy looking sofa watching movies late into the cold nights. I grin dopily to myself just envisioning being cuddled up with my Queen.

The lodge is typically traditional but with just one small modern twist. The back of the lodge is floor to ceiling crystal clear glass. No more wood, just full-on glass. You can see out into the native forest, the lush greens of the trees and vegetation that are usually visible in the day are currently hidden by the nightfall. The twinkling stars are bright against the navy night sky. They seem brighter than usual.

A single sturdy wooden staircase is parallel to the windows leading up to the mezzanine level where I assume a bedroom is.

But before I can go anywhere else to explore, Tanya directs me to the kitchen.

“I heard you wolves have a huge appetite so this will probably at least be one of your favourite areas in the lodge.” She smirks at me and I stick my tongue out in response.

The kitchen is filled with the latest appliances that proudly boast modern technology. Yeah… I better not be left alone in here because there are bound to be some casualties. Not me but that expensive looking microwave for sure will be on the hit list. What the hell do all those buttons even do? I’m not exactly the most patient Wolf so if a button breaks it is definitely not my fault.

“Hmmm,” Tanya runs her hand over the glass covering the cooker, “maybe I can cook you something sometime. Would you be okay with that Baby?” Tanya smiles over at me and I feel my heart soar.

“Of course, My Queen. Especially if it’s made with love. By you.” I grin at her and she just shakes her head amused.

“I’d probably end up poisoning you by accident.”

“I’d happily die from poisoning if it came from you.”

She runs over to me using her vampire speed and places her hand over my mouth as a look of anguish takes over her features.

“Don’t talk about dying. Ever. _Please?”_ Her eyes are pleading with me with silent pain shining within their depths. Shit, I’ve hurt her.

I take her hand off my mouth but keep a hold of it. Placing a kiss to the back of it gently.

“Sorry My Love.” I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head.

“I’ve spent nearly a millennia looking for you Leah, let me love you for at least a thousand more millenniums before you even mention the thought of death.”

She pulls back but stays in my arms while leaning up to kiss me softly on the lips.

“Let me love you Puppy.” She whispers against my mouth.

I feel the air around us charge and crackle with electricity as the mood shifts. The light heartedness is gone and is replaced with the heat of a thousand burning stars.

“Love me all you want, Tanya. I’m all yours.”

I hear her breath hitch as my lady takes a hold of my hand again and leads me to the staircase. She walks up the stairs and I don’t even try to make an effort _not_ to stare at her luscious ass as she sways her hips in front of me. She throws a coy look over her shoulder. I bet she felt my gaze. Her gaze makes me feel like the whole Earth is shaking in my veins. I can feel the powerful blood of my ancestors, right back to the two wolves who were transformed from majestic canines to humans by Q’waeti, course through my veins but it’s Tanya’s gaze that sets that blood on fire. I gulp audibly and she laughs. I’d follow this woman anywhere. To the land of Hades and back, if she needed me to.

“C’mon puppy. Let me show you _our_ bedroom.”

The thought of this sacred space belonging to me and her, _us,_ sends warm shivers down my spine.

At the top of the stairs a wooden walkway leads into the bedroom. Like a catwalk. To be honest I could watch this stunning woman walk down this catwalk to the bedroom for the rest of my life.

A huge solid oak bed sits proudly in the centre of the room shrouded by the softest looking cream sheets I have ever seen. There must be at least 8 black pillows/ cushions on that monster bed. At the foot of the bed there’s a matching bench covered in a black faux mink fur blanket. The floor up here is fitted with a soft cream carpet. There’s a window on one side of the wall and from the bed you can look out in front, right through the floor to ceiling glass wall to outside. On the other side there’s a door that leads into the en suite bathroom that houses a top of the range walk in shower with as many buttons as the damn microwave. Yup another casualty up here.

A huge freestanding bathtub that is black from the outside and white on the inside is in the middle of the room. The tub is supported on chrome feet in the shape of wolf paws.

“I wonder what made you choose this tub, My Queen.”

“There’s just something about wolves that captures my attention.”

“Ah and here I thought it was my shoulders that roped you in.”

She chuckles while sauntering over and wrapping her arms around said shoulders. My arms automatically wrap around her wasit.

“I do like these strong strapping shoulders”

“See I knew it. Like a bee to honey”

“Oh, trust me, this bee adores this honey, I usually think about digging my nails into these shoulders of yours and leaving my mark there when a certain scenario finally plays out.”

She leans forwards and starts to nibble on my earlobe. “mmm sweet tasting, just like honey.”

I groan and hold her tight against me. “If you don’t stop Tan, it’ll be me who’ll be doing the tasting.”

She pulls back from me, her pupils are completely blown until all I see is black. The look of sheer _want_ obvious in her eyes.

“Is that a promise puppy?”

The way she looks… the closeness of her body to mine… something in that moment snaps me into action and I crash my lips to her heavenly ones. I wish I were a vampire so I didn’t need to breathe anymore. Then I could do this all fucking day. Just kiss this gorgeous woman all day, every day.

Tanya moans into my mouth as I firmly grab her luscious ass (effing finally) in my hands and lift her up. She wraps her strong legs around my waist, and I walk us over to the closest wall, leaning her up against it as I push my body as close to hers as possible.

I can feel her breasts pushing up against mine and I groan at the thought of uncovering her and myself and just letting skin meet skin.

Tan must have the same idea as her hips start moving in waves against my still covered midriff.

The need to take in oxygen finally overcomes me and I remove my mouth from hers with a loud gasp.

My lady uses this opportunity to start trailing wet kisses down my throat. She hits a sensitive spot and I squeeze her ass hard, pulling her even impossibly closer.

She trails her kisses to my ear and whispers hotly, “Lee… I need you.”

A guttural roar somehow makes it way out of my throat as I hold onto the back of her thighs and moves us to the bed. I gently release my precious cargo so that she’s seated on the bed.

Tanya shuffles back onto the bed whilst fisting my top, causing me to fall onto the bed and over her like a ditz.

Her laugh causes my heart to pound with the sheer beauty of it. God, I want this woman so bad.

When I finally get my bearings, I hover over her goddess like body as she lays back. I look down at her as she looks up, our eyes connect and the whole world lights up on fire around us.

She reaches up and cups my cheek. “Baby… make love to me, make me yours, mark me.”

I take a shuddering breath and touch my forehead to hers.

“Are you sure Tan? Once I mark you… there’s no going back.”

She leans up and reconnects our lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back just a little so that our lips are still brushing against each other as she speaks.

“Make love to me.”

As the night progresses, pieces of clothing are thrown in random places around the room. A t-shirt at the foot of the bed, a bra swinging from the lightshade above, a skirt at the beginning of the walkway to the room. Sun-kissed skin finally meets moonlight-touched skin and there’s ecstasy and euphoria and in every nook and cranny there’s unabashed and unrepenting love. Moans swallowed by eager mouths. Fingers caressing and causing curses to fall from swollen lips. A plethora of little deaths one after the other that causes the very foundations of the lodge to shake.

And when I finally bite just on the edge of my imprints left breast, somewhat over her heart, after making her come for the umpteenth time, after she makes me fall apart numerous times, the universe shifts…

And stills…

And everything becomes one.

If you asked the wooden walls of the lodge what they heard that night they would answer with one simple phrase:

Pure adoration.


End file.
